


Reignite Me

by Call_Me_Kiba



Series: Light My Fire [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Sex, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Im at it again hurting my boi keith, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Team as Family, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Uncles of Marmora, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 60,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Being on a ship full of alphas shouldn't cause any problems.Right?Again, as I like to say for everything, I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some world info for this fic:
> 
> Alphas: everyone except Keith
> 
> Omegas: Keith
> 
> Ages: Keith, 23  
> Shiro, 27  
> Lance, 24  
> Hunk, 24  
> Pidge, 21  
> Allura and Coran: idk adult Altean age. Everyone is an adult
> 
> Alpha packs can be normal, and result in some serious platonic relationships, sexual or not, varies between alphas.
> 
> A mated omega will only submit to their alpha, no one else, no exceptions.
> 
> The team is already cuddly and very possessive of each other, in a good way. If that makes sense.

There were pros and cons to being on a ship full of alphas, Shiro decided. The pros being that no matter what, he always came out on top. The lead alpha. Which was good. The others were young, with Pidge being the youngest.

 

The cons, however, where the fights for dominance. Which had been awful at first, but Shiro came out on top. Keith, and surprisingly Lance, had come close. Keith had beaten Lance hands down. The black paladin hadn't heard the end of it from the blue paladin for movements, how Keith had cheated or whatever excuse Lance was willing to pin the other with.

 

Though, soon after, Shiro had been noticing Keith more. It was his scent that caught Shiro's attention during their scuffle. So strange, for an alpha. Like cracking flames and cedar, yet something in the undertones that made Shiro's instincts flutter.

 

So, being the top alpha, Shiro began to court Keith.

 

“Isn't weird for two alphas to be mated? Why me?” was Keith's perfectly reasonable question. Shiro's response, however, seemed to completely baffle Keith.

 

“Because I want you. I don't want anyone else.”

 

Which was true. No one else made him feel they way Keith did. But he had to take it slow, Keith would only let the black paladin scent him, nothing more. He was nervous, the same way he was at the Garrison when he was around other alphas. A rare thing, to come across a timid alpha. Shiro never pushed for details, always trying to be kind and supportive to Keith. The more he scented him, though, the more Keith became cuddly.

 

Besides, they were fighting a space war. Having an omega on the ship would be difficult.

 

\----------------------------------

 

“Shirooooooooo.” Lance whined, leaning against his leader's shoulder. “I miss Keith.”

 

“I know, kiddo, I know.” Shiro cooed to Lance as the blue paladin wormed his way into his lap. Keith had left for a Blade mission two months ago. It wasn't uncommon for them to not hear from their paladin for stretches of time.

 

“Paladins, we have a distress signal from a nearby planet.” Allura's voice rang through the comms. 

 

Both paladins sigh, getting up to join Allura in the hangar. She looks concerned.

 

“We have been given a strange request.”

 

“Which is?” Pidge yawned, standing next to Hunk.

 

“They need us to infiltrate a slave camp. The king has been desperately trying to negotiate getting his daughter back from the Galra, but they won't budge on the matter.” Allura had her arms crossed, Shiro couldn't figure out the look on her face. “He said if we free his daughter, and drive the Galra away, he will join the Coalition.”

 

“Well, might as well. It's not like we haven't done missions like these before.” Shiro straightened, the team watching him and nodding. “We'll do our normal routine: infiltrate, fight, free the prisoners. Any omegas and severely injured will be the first in line for medical.”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

This had to be one of the least guarded facilities the Galra had, Lance grumbled to himself. He actually wanted a challenge for the trouble the leader gave them.

 

“Find my daughter, find my daughter, if you know what's good for you.” Lance mumbled to himself. The king sounded like a pompous ass. His daughter, an omega from what Lance gathered, was supposed to marry a rival tribe's something something or whatever.

 

The class treatment honestly disgusted Lance, all of them on the team. Even Allura and Coran wanted to put an end to the mistreatment of omegas.

 

~** _ Check in guys, how's it going?**~  _ Shiro's voice filled their helmets.

 

~** _ Hunk and I are checking this last hallway.**~ _ Pidge piped up on her end.

 

~** _ Shiro and I are at the last of the cells.**~  _ they got a ‘roger that’ in response. 

 

Shiro paused, a foul scent filling his nose as he and Lance turned the corner.

 

“Jesus, what the fuck is that  _ smell? _ ” Lance had to activate the bottom half of his mask to try and filter out the smell, Shiro doing the same.

 

“I don't know.” Shiro turned his light on. “I think it's coming from the last one.”

 

The two treaded carefully. Hunk and Pidge had encountered a trap in one of the hallways, they didn't want the same thing to happen. When they got to the last cell, he turned his flashlight into its depths, and froze.

 

“Oh  _ dios. _ ” Lance froze next to him.

 

Laying on their side, was a body. Bound, unmoving, naked. Lance made quick work of the lock, and Shiro was on his knees next to them. They were absolutely  _ filthy. _ Not an inch of what exposed skin he could see was undamaged, swollen, bleeding and infected. The dirt, grime, dried blood, and a few other things Shiro couldn't stomach to think about covered them made his stomach turn. The black paladin placed a hand on the body, only for them to flinch violently, their heart shattering cry muffled.

 

“Fuck, fuck ok. This is bad. Lance, ring Coran we need the medbay asap.”

 

Lance immediately started speaking into the comm as Shiro slowly placed his hand on their shoulder again, and they flinched again so hard the black paladin thought he could hear bones rattling. An agony filled whimper pushed its it's way through their throat. At least they were alive.

 

“It's ok, it's ok. We're here to help. I'm going to turn you over now, ok?” he didn't expect a response, but he used his gentle alpha voice anyway. They didn't make a sound again, their chest shuddering weakly.

 

Shiro slowly turned them onto their back, mindful of their bound arms, and swore colorfully. They had been muzzled and blindfolded,  _ collared _ . He couldn't even tell what species they were from the injuries.

 

“C-Coran is asking what species..” Lance's voice shook, paling considerably when he saw the state the poor thing was in.

 

“Um, u-unidentifiable species, I'm pretty sure they’re a male omega.” He gently ran his shaking hands over the rail thin form before pushing his hair back. Whatever was on his head was also blocking his hearing, making some sort of sick muzzle/blindfold/headphone combination. Makes sense as to why he wouldn't respond. 

 

This was the worst they have ever seen.

 

Shiro couldn't get the locks undone from the filth caked into them. They needed to get him into the light, to the medbay on the Castleship. So the contraption had to stay on to keep the omega from getting a sensory overload. 

 

As gently as he could, Shiro scooped up the shaking omega. The body in his arms flinched and spasmed as they moved. With Lance at his heels, they quickly made it outside. They both sucked in a breath as they looked at the omega. The injuries were so much worse in the daylight.

 

~** _ Shiro, we couldn't find the king's daughter. We heard Lance talking to Coran, Hunk and I can finish up here.**~ _

 

“Lance, tell Pidge we need her at the ship. Allura should be talking to the king right now, but I think a female alpha will keep him more calm.” Shiro kept his voice low. Something deep within him stirred, but was quieted by the suppressants. 

 

Lance spoke quickly to Pidge, the two heard a nervous reply and that she was on her way. They beat Pidge to Coran. 

 

“Good heavens!” Coran almost dropped the tool in his hand when Shiro and Lance ran in. The Altean did a quick scan of the omega. 

 

“Despite the state the poor thing’s in, he will hold on long enough to get a wash before I treat his wounds.” Coran started gathering what he needed, flitting about and talking to himself. “Oh, use the medicated wash! The more clean he is, the better!”

 

Shiro quickly brought the omega to the showers, Pidge already in her flight suit and dragging two chairs behind her.

 

“Holy fuck, what the hell did they  _ do  _ to him?” the green paladin wrinkled her nose to the smell, but watched as Shiro gently set the trembling omega onto the chair. She watched her leader stand, a look crossing his face before it smoothed out into confusion.

 

“I-I don't know. But, I'm going to go check in with Allura…” he turned to leave, but Pidge stopped him gently.

 

“Are you ok?” the concern that laced her voice made Shiro's lip quirk up a little.

 

“I think so. Probably just missing Keith. Call Coran if you need help. An older alpha might be better as well, and don't be afraid to use your alpha voice.” 

 

Pidge blinked, looking back at the omega. “I don't think I'll need to, but ok.”

 

Shiro gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder before leaving. 

 

Pidge took a deep breath, readying herself for the task at hand. She grabbed the things she needed and knelt in front of the omega after starting a warm spray. She frowned when he jumped. When was the last time he was bathed?

 

She positioned the water just behind him so she could cup it over his form, cringing at the vile colors the water was turning. She looked the poor thing over, he must have passed out, cause his trembling stopped. The only clue to his status was the stuttering rise and fall of his chest.

 

She studied the contraption on his head. It looked to be in three parts, unnecessary locks and straps keeping them together. Pidge was trying to decide if the headphones and muzzle needed to go first, or the cord on his wrist. The green paladin positioned the water to his head, cleaning the filth away from the contraption. She thought his hair was jet black, but she couldn't be sure from the filth. Pidge took note of the dark bruising and dried blood on the omega's inner thighs. It spoke volumes of what must have happened to the poor thing during his captivity. She mentally thought of all the things she would do to whoever would put someone through this. 

 

The locks, however, were so rusted and damaged that there was no way to get them unlocked. But, ever prepared, she had what she needed to get it off.

 

If, if it wasn't cutting into his skin.

 

She swore out loud this time. Pidge didn't want to use the laser cutter, but maybe it would work on the locks. 

 

But first, his arms. She retrieved her knife, gently leaning the omega forward so she could get to the cords wrapped around his wrists. Finding the juncture in the middle, and cutting it free. She hissed when she had to peel the cord away from his wrists. The omega must have passed out again, because he went still, save for a few twitches.

 

Pidge carefully leaned him back again, slowly rotating his arms and shoulders. The joints popped and creaked in her hands. She placed his hands in his lap.

 

As much as she wanted to remove what was on his head, it was protecting him from a sensory overload. Quickly, and carefully, she washed his torso with the soap, noting the flinches and hitches in his chest. He was covered in cuts, bruises, gashes, burns, and every wound told a horrific story. Some of the wounds reopened, infection and blood seeping from them. Pidge winced, but the bleeding wasn't so bad that Pidge couldn't do her job.

 

Pidge almost didn't want to clean between his legs. She sat back on her knees, worrying her lip with her teeth. It needed done, it had to be done. He was too weak to fight, too thin and sick. It was then she noticed that the headphones could be wiggled out of the straps. So she did just that.

 

He flinched away from her, whimpering again.

 

“It's ok now. You're alright. You're safe.” she cooed to him, her voice gentle, but he was still too tense. She rubbed the back of his head gently, frowning when he tried to lean away from her. It wasn't surprising. With how he looked, with what he surely had gone through, this was normal.

 

“I'm sorry, but I, I have to wash you. Is that alright? The more clean i get you the better, and the sooner I can do it the sooner we can start getting you fixed up. Understand?” she watched him carefully, not expecting him to understand. To her surprise, he relaxed a bit, his shoulders hitching with a muffled sob. He understood english?

 

Pidge moved so she was sitting next to him in the other chair, leaning him gently into her chest and rubbing his head as she thought of the easiest way to do this. They've never rescued an omega this badly injured before. Usually they could wash themselves. A hand may be too much, but would the water spray?

 

“I'm sorry. I won't touch you, but I'm going to have to use the water.” she murmured calm words to him as she directed the spray. He jumped in her arms, chest heaving with panic. Pidge had to use her calm alpha voice, rumbling and petting him gently to try and ease the shaking omega.

 

She didn't keep this up for long, not wanting to cause him anymore distress than what this whole thing already was. Pidge rocked him gently for a moment and looked him over now that he was more clean. She  _ still  _ couldn't tell what he was, his skin sickeningly pale, almost yellow with malnutrition. The multitude of bruising and injuries didn't help.

 

Pidge looked over the contraption again. Looked to be one piece. She leaned him back into his chair, rubbing his shoulders carefully.

 

“I'm going to get that thing off your head now. I'll have to use a laser cutter. It's quiet, and it won't hurt you.”

 

He didn't move, must have passed out again, because he slumped forward into her. Which worried her the more it happened.

 

She was quick with the locks, casting them aside when she cut them off.

 

“Close your eyes, ok?” Pidge still wasn't sure if he heard her, but she slowly, very slowly, peeled away the muzzle and blindfold. She hissed in sympathy when it stuck to his cheeks. His long hair hung in his face, hiding his features. Pidge gulped at the stream of blood, spit, and other fluids that dribbled from his parted lips. 

 

“Jesus, they really messed you up, didn't they?” Pidge moved the water over his head once more, letting it run over the back of his head. She grabbed the soap again, and cupped his cheek gently. He groaned, a weak sound that made Pidge blink. She slowly lifted his head, the soap falling out of her hand and clattering onto the shower floor.

 

No.

 

No no no no no no it can't-

 

Static filled her ears, something deep within her soul roared, pushing past the suppressants.

 

He couldn't be-  _ shouldn't be _ -

 

Pidge barely heard Coran's worried voice next to her, his frantic speaking. She shot up and bolted out of the medbay.

 

_ ‘Get to the control deck ring them they knew they fucking knew and they still-’ _

 

_ ‘There was no way they knew. They didn't even know!’ _

 

_ ‘Pack is family pack is hurt pack is damaged-’ _

 

Pidge's thoughts were turbulent as she burst into the control deck, everyone else in the room going still at the  _ raw anger _ pouring from her.

 

“Pidge? What happened?” Hunk questioned, but didn't make a move to stop her as she slammed on the buttons of the keyboard. Kolivan suddenly appeared on the holoscreen.

 

“Paladins?” he looked confused, which didn't quell her fury.

 

“Tell me you didn't know!” she was screaming at him, instincts raging. He frowned, looking even more confused. 

 

“Didn't know what-”

 

“Pidge, calm down.” Shiro stepped forward, but she wasn't listening. Staring straight at Kolivan with enraged, golden eyes.

 

“Tell me you didn't fucking know! You told us omegas weren't allowed on missions!” she shoved Shiro's hand away.

 

That, had Kolivan bristling. “I don't. Omegas stay at the base for communications and other duties, it's to protect them. What is this all about?”

 

Pidge roared at him louder, not backing down. Shiro had to grab her and keep her in a vice grip when she tried to punch the screen. “Say it! Tell me you didn't know!” the more she yelled, the more confusion colored the Blade leader's face. They could see Ulaz and Antok just behind him, looking just as confused.

 

The green paladin was dissolving into sobs, her instincts calming when she wasn't getting the answers she wanted. Pidge wailed, trying a different question.

 

“Tell me he's with you!” she clawed at Shiro's arms, the black paladin trying to soothe her.

 

“Pidge, who are you talking about?” Shiro cooed to her. Was it Matt? Maybe she found something about her brother-

 

A gasp made him look up. Kolivan looked stricken. The Galra turned, muttering quickly to Ulaz. Pidge had turned into Shiro's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

 

“Pidge?” Lance came up to his other side, unsure of how to help.

 

“Sh-Shiro, fuck *hic* Shiro it's Keith! Tha-that omega, it's Keith!”


	2. Chapter 2

Kolivan was talking to Allura, but Shiro couldn't hear them. His eyes were still on Pidge, trying desperately to understand what she just said to him.

 

“The Blade are on their way, any moment now since they're close to the planet. They want to help with Keith.” Allura ran her hand over her face. She didn't see Keith, but with how Pidge was acting, it was bad. “I still can't believe he's an omega.”

 

Keith, is an omega? That's, that's not right. Omegas weren't allowed at the Garrison. How, how did Keith- what would make him hide? Who hurt him so badly that he felt the need to hide it didn't make sense-

 

“For real. But, he's r-really hurt. I don't, is he gonna make it?” Lance's voice quivered as he leaned into Hunk.

 

“Sh-Shiro?”

 

Pidge was looking at him, her posture slack in submission. He felt a break deep inside, and he had just enough sense to let her go before he tore down the hall.

 

“Shit!” Pidge got to her feet, spouting out voice controls and putting the medbay on total lockdown. No one gets in, no one gets out. They couldn't let Shiro in there right now, he would scare Keith.

 

“We gotta stop him.” Pidge was shaking from the stress.

 

“Wh- how?! None of us could make him yield!” Hunk, despite his growing anxiety, took off down the hall after Shiro with the others. “There's no way we can beat him when he's like this!”

 

Pidge kept shouting voice commands closing off parts of the Castleship to try and slow Shiro down.

 

“We gotta think of something! I hate this as much as you guys, but he could accidentally hurt Keith if he can't control himself!” Lance, surprisingly, was the voice of reason.

 

Somehow, Shiro managed to get in the same hall as the medbay, he bolted to it, ignoring the pleas from his pack. The black paladin got one punch into the metal door before a large shadow tackled him from the side.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Coran had almost gotten what he needed done before the air was overwhelmed with Pidge's fury. He ran into the showers only to find her staring at the omega. He tried to get her attention, but a low whine from the omega had him looking at the poor thing. His eyes widen almost comically.

 

“Keith?!”

 

The Altean was too shocked to move for a good few ticks. It wasn't until Pidge shot to her feet and took off that he shook himself back. He almost didn't want to touch Keith, afraid he would hurt him even more. Another pitiful, breathy whine from the red paladin had him moving again.

 

Coran, as gently as he could, his heart breaking when Keith cried out weakly. The Altean shooshed him, carefully laying him down on the table he had prepared. Keith didn't seem to know where he was. The older alpha carded his fingers as best he could through his hair, making a noise of sympathy when he saw Keith's face.

 

“Oh, lad….” Coran murmured soothing things to the shaking paladin. Keith's eyes were swollen shut, the skin blackened with bruising. Coran quickly grabbed a washcloth, soaking it in warm water, and folded it over Keith's eyes. He frowned when the boy didn't flinch.

 

He pressed his hands into the table, looking the omega over. Coran swallowed thickly, unsure of where in the heavens he should start. There was so much, so much that needed mended. Judging by how thin he was, sedatives were out of the question, or painkillers, fearing his body wouldn't be able to handle them. This, was going to be very difficult. He was no stranger to these things. Even before Voltron, in his younger years, Coran fought for the underclass.

 

But, having one of his _own_ on his table…..

 

He shook his head. “Be professional, old boy, Keith needs you.”

 

His eyes trailed up to the collar on Keith's neck, and for the first time in a very, very long time, Coran felt his instincts rage. Slowly, he traced the edge of the offending metal, looking for a seam or a lock. He found a slight give and prodded it with his fingers. A soft click, and the seam became more apparent. As Coran began to pull apart the collar-

 

Keith _shrieked._

 

Coran immediately removed his hands from the collar, paling as streams of blood flowed from under it. He moved to stroke Keith's head gently, making a rumbling noise as he did. The omega sobbed weakly, not having the strength to push Coran away.

 

“It's alright, lad. I'll stop the pain soon. I promise.” he stole a glance back down to the collar. It seemed to be fused to his skin.

 

 _‘Shock collar…’_ whoever the _monster_ was that did this to Keith wanted him to suffer. It occurred to Coran that doing this alone would be ill advised.

 

He was going to need assistance.

 

As soon as Keith was calmed enough, well, unconscious again, Coran made to ring Allura or one of the paladins. Before he got to the comms, the medbay doors reinforcements slammed shut. He blinked. Pidge must have activated the “Alpha Rampage” protocol, as she called it. She had implemented the protocols after Lance had almost tore the Castleship apart when he found out Hunk had gotten injured on a mission.

 

Coran heard a series of slams, making him back away slightly from the door. Pidge seemed to be activating a series of protocols at this point. What in the universe was happening out there?

 

A sudden crash against the door made him jump. Coran quickly looked back to Keith, relieved when it didn't disturbed him. The sound of a scuffle could be heard outside, but he knew he couldn't open the door until the protocol lifted.

 

\-------------------------------

 

The paladins and Allura stood at the end of the hall, watching Kolivan try to reign in Shiro. It was Antok that had originally tackled their leader, Kolivan took over when Shiro was thrown from the door. Ulaz stood between them and the fight, while Antok guarded the medbay.

 

“Just, stay still. Kolivan is just trying to get him to calm down.” Ulaz explained gently.

 

Pidge gulped. She had _never_ seen Shiro this angry and upset before. His eyes were blazing gold, fangs bared, hair standing on end. He couldn't even make intelligible words anymore, snarls and growls filling the hallway.

 

Kolivan, however, had the upper hand. Being an older alpha, it only took five minutes to knock Shiro off kilter. The black paladin's uncontrolled instincts made his moves sloppy. Kolivan grabbed the Shiro's Galra arm and pressed it into his back, pinning him to the floor.

 

“ _Calm_.” Kolivan grit his teeth when Shiro struggled. “Calm yourself, Champion. You can't help Keith like this.” the Blade leader pressed harder into Shiro, but it was the words that seemed to work. He stilled. Kolivan motioned for Ulaz and Pidge to pass.

 

“You will only scare him in this state. Is that what you want?” the Galra's voice was calm, but he didn't let up his hold. Looking behind him, he saw Pidge undoing whatever she did to let Ulaz into the medbay.

 

“You alright, sir?” Antok called from his position at the door. Kolivan nodded.

 

“It's nothing to worry about. Keep guard.” he looked to Pidge. “Come with me, small one.”

 

She bristled at that, but nodded. Kolivan stood, and with the help of Thace, manhandled an agitated Shiro as far away from the door as possible.

 

They managed to wrestle Shiro to the lounge, locking the doors behind them. The two Galra forced the black paladin to one of the chairs, ignoring the growls coming from him as the other paladins crowded themselves on the couch.

 

“We will let go once you calm down. Would you want Keith to see you this way?” Kolivan kept his voice even.

 

Shiro stilled again at that, catching his reflection in the space version of a TV. His breath caught in his throat, he looked like an animal.

 

“I-I…” Shiro cleared his throat, some of the tension leaving the room when his eyes returned to their coal black color. “What…?”

 

“Shiro? You good now?”

 

Shiro looked up to see his pack staring at him. He could smell fear, and it made his stomach do a flip. He turned his attention to Kolivan, biting his lip at the bruises and split lip the Blade leader now sported.

 

“Did, did I do that?”

 

Kolivan nodded. “It's alright, paladin. I can't imagine what you all must be feeling right now. Though, I must say. Your bond as a pack has grown since I last saw you. I'm impressed.”

 

Shiro frowned, the red haze in his mind finally clearing fully. He made to get up again, but was forced back down by the two Galra at his sides. “Let me up, I need to see Keith.”

 

“No.” Kolivan growled at Shiro when the alpha’s lips pulled back in a snarl. “You must get ahold of your instincts, boy. If Keith's state is bad enough for you to lose control, it will be disastrous for you to be near him right now.”

 

The black paladin flinched, lowering his head in a show of submission. He moved to lean his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands.

 

“I'm not apologizing for earlier.” Pidge glared at Kolivan. “Did you know Keith was an omega.”

 

Kolivan sighed, a solemn look crossing his face. “No, we didn't. If we did he would have never gone on that mission.”

 

“What was your mission, exactly?” Allura was sat on the arm of the couch, watching.

 

“We had received intel of the Empire storing vital information on that planet, using a slave trade as a cover. We needed someone small enough to blend in with the planets residents. Keith was the only one. It was…” a growling tone colored his voice. “It was supposed to be a simple mission. Gain their trust, get the intel, and come back. We had estimated he would be there for about three phoebs.”

 

Pidge deflated. “So you had no idea he was even in trouble.”

 

“No, we didn't.” Kolivan released his grip on Shiro. “I'm sorry.”

 

“What about the slave trade?” Allura crossed her arms. Something didn't sit right.

 

“That was the other thing we were checking out. Another tip we received was that one of the residents was luring others to the planet and selling them to the Galra.” Kolivan frowned. “How did you all find Keith?”

 

“We got a distress signal from the king of that planet. He said his daughter was missing-”

 

“But we didn't find her in the facility.” Lance finished Allura's sentence.

 

They shrunk back a bit when a cold look took over Kolivan's features. “That planet doesn't have a king.” his lips pulled back. “And he doesn't have a daughter.”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Whatever Ulaz was expecting when he entered the medbay, it sure as hell wasn't this.

 

Coran was sat on the table as he cradled a clearly distraught Keith that was half way in the Altean's lap. The paladin whimpering and keening softly was almost enough to shatter Ulaz. The Galra quickly went to their side, hovering his hands over Keith's shoulder.

 

“Stars above, kit…” Ulaz made a soft chirruping noise, but it didn't seem that Keith heard him. Gods, the injuries. How was he even still _alive_?

 

“His fever just spiked, I'm afraid to give him a sedative or pain medication because of how thin he is...” Coran's voice held a mix of emotions. “I don't, I don't think he understands where he is.”

 

Ulaz didn't look up, but nodded. He raked his eyes over Keith's form, finally landing on the collar.

 

“It's a shock collar, fused to his skin. I tried to remove it, but it caused him too much pain.” Coran cooed to the trembling omega, rubbing the back of his head gently and rocking him.

 

Ulaz swallowed a growl, going to the bag he had brought from their ship and rummaged through it. He brought out a small tool, moving back to the table.

 

“Hold his head for me.” the Galra gently ran his fingers over the collar as Coran held Keith's head, inspecting his neck. He found the seam that the Altean uncovered, and brought the tool to it. Ulaz carefully wedged the sharp, scraper-like tool into the seam, holding it as close to the collar as he could.

 

“This….will be unpleasant.” he warned. Coran nodded, tightening his grip on Keith as Ulaz began to slowly move the tool around the collar. The piercing scream that left Keith's throat made them both flinch, but Ulaz didn't stop. Weak hands fumbled against the arms holding him, trying desperately to get the pain to stop.

 

“Sh...Sh-rrr….”

 

Coran stilled, almost in tears. Ulaz bit his lip.

 

“It's alright, kit. I'm almost done, I know it hurts little love, I'm so sorry…” Ulaz tried his best to soothe the now sobbing paladin. Soon, he was at the other end of the collar. He yanked it apart and pulled it away, wincing at the damaged skin of Keith's neck as Coran pressed gauze to the bleeding wounds.

 

“Should,” Coran swallowed his emotions, nodding to the collar. “Should we dispose of that?”

 

Ulaz shook his head. “No, not yet. It looks...familiar. I need to look it over later.”

 

Keith keened again, trying to call for Shiro. His voice ended on a breathless gurgle, throat strained. Coran continued to rock him and rub the back of his head.

 

“Shiro can't be here right now, my boy. As soon as we get you patched up, we will let you see everyone.”

 

If Keith had a response, they didn't get it, the paladin slumping against Coran again. The Altean sighed softly.

 

“It may be his fever, but he keeps slipping in and out of consciousness. It's worrisome.” Coran watched Ulaz gather some more things around the room and from his bag, the Galra mumbling to himself.

 

“Let's be as quick as possible, then.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags are updated
> 
> This uhh...hm.
> 
> Yeah
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Lithri is made up and will never be seen again

“What? No king?” Allura got to get feet.

 

“That planet hasn't had a king in deca-phoebs.” Kolivan began to pace, deep in thought. “Did he give you a name?”

 

“Erm, I believe he said it was King Lithro?” Allura took a deep breath. She had to be calm, for Shiro, for the pack, for Keith.

 

A growl from Thace had their heads snapping towards the Galra. “What did he look like?”

 

“Um, like a chameleon or something….” Lance trailed off, trying his best to figure out how to explain an Earth reptile to an alien. “Well, reptile-”

 

“That son of a bitch.” Thace gets up quickly, leaving a stunned group behind him. Kolivan motioned for them to follow, and they went after Thace.

 

“Do you know him?” Pidge had asked the question, but Shiro clenched his fists, his instincts flaring again.

 

 _‘Patients. Yields. Focus.’_ he repeated his mantra, tuning out the conversation around him. _‘I can't help Keith if I can't control myself.’_

 

“His name isn't Lithro. It's Lithri. He's smart, but his pride gets in his way.” Thace mumbled about how stupid and pompous the alias was before he turned to Kolivan, the Blade leader seemed to know exactly what he wanted.

 

“I'll send two out to get him.” he turned to Allura, “Do you have a room big enough for interrogation?”

 

Allura nodded. “There is a large holding cell in the lowest deck, my father used it for just that. What are you planning?”

 

“What we do best, Princess.” the look Thace gave them made her shiver. “To gain information. I have a score to settle with _Lithri._ ” is voice was laced with venom.

 

A beep sounded from Kolivan's communicator. “Keith is in a pod, if you would like to go see him.” he was staring right at Shiro.

 

The black paladin shifted on his feet, looking in the direction of the medbay. He wanted to see Keith, _needed_ to see his mate- wait. No. Not mate. _Not yet._ Keith never agreed to that, he only agreed to scenting. He took a deep breath, trying his best to smooth his hackles, calm his mind. He wasn't sure what Kolivan meant by “disastrous”, but….

 

Shiro looked to his pack, he could see the tension in their postures. They were waiting for him to make a decision.

 

“I…”

 

“How about this,” Kolivan spoke up finally, breaking some of the tension. “You all help Thace get the room ready while two of my team get Lithri. I will go check on Keith.”

 

Shiro hesitated, but nodded. Pidge shoved her communicator into the Blade leader's hands.

 

“It's my personal one. It can give us a holoscreen view of the medbay when you get there. Coran knows how to get into it.” Pidge was still upset, but now she wasn't sure at who. She wanted to be mad at the Blade for sending Keith onto that planet, she wanted to be mad at her team for letting this happen, she wanted to be mad at herself for _not seeing this sooner_. Lance pressed into her side, distracting her from her thoughts.

 

Kolivan nodded, moving away from them. He stopped next to Shiro, placing his hand on the paladin's shoulder.

 

“I'm not trying to undermine your position as alpha. This is a very trying time for your pack, and your dynamic has been upset.” Kolivan scanned his gaze over the paladins. “You have the Blades full support while you all get adjusted.”

 

With that, he left the group to see his kit.

 

\-----------------------

 

The medbay was silent when Kolivan entered, except for the soft beep of the pod. Coran was sat in a chair in front of the chamber, head in his hands. The Galra didn't see Ulaz anywhere, though. Kolivan stood next to the Altean, gazing up at Keith.

 

 _‘Oh, kit…’_ Kolivan felt his breath shudder at the sight. Not an inch of Keith was untouched. He would scar, he would scar and there was nothing Kolivan could do about that. His kit would have to live with the burden of this for the rest of his life. The Galra grit his teeth when he noticed the three, deep gouges on the left side of Keith's face. His blood boiled.

 

“Was he marked?” the Blade leader's voice was soft with repressed fury.

 

“No, seems to be the only thing he was spared from.” was the quiet response from Coran. “He, he will scar. There is nothing we can do about that. Ulaz is examining the shock collar that was on him, he claimed it to be familiar.”

 

Kolivan took a deep breath. “How long will he be in there?”

 

“Ulaz and I decided that he will be in the pod for short durations. His condition started to rapidly deteriorate when we tried to examine him.” Coran finally looked up, his eyes red rimmed and shiny with unshed tears. “I, I don't want him to be in his head for too long…”

 

Kolivan nodded, clasping his hands behind his back as he watched the pod. “We have a suspect. My team is getting him now while Thace and the paladins prepare a room in the lower decks.”

 

Coran tilted his head slightly at that. “A room?”

 

“For interrogation.”

 

Silence fell over them once more. The hum of the pod was almost deafening. Kolivan decided to break it.

 

“He talks about you all, constantly.”

 

Coran looked up at the Galra, blinking slowly. Kolivan continued. “He is very fond of you all, especially your black paladin.”

 

“Yes,” the Altean chuckled. “yes he is. I wish I could say he speaks about you all as well, but I'm sure he doesn't for the sake of secrecy. Though, his face does light up when one of you are mentioned.”

 

Kolivan quirked his lip up just enough to catch Coran off guard. “I know we aren't necessarily part of his pack, more of a familial bond, but I see him as my own kit.”

 

Coran observed the Blade leader quietly. Normally, Kolivan could hide his emotions. But here, as they kept vigil over Keith, Coran could now see the mask starting to break.

 

With another deep breath, Kolivan turned. “Do you wish to observe the interrogation?”

 

“No. I will stay here. Ulaz should be returning soon.” as Kolivan reached the door, Coran spoke up again. “Oh, and Kolivan?”

 

He stopped, turning his head to look at Coran.

 

“Give the bastard a punch for me.”

 

\--------------------------------

 

“So, how do you know this Lithri?” Shiro grunted as he helped Thace carry a heavy, wooden table to the room. The rest of the paladins and Allura followed behind, carrying two chairs, a heavy, medium sized metal box, and a holoprojector. There was a smaller room across from the holding cell that Thace had decided would be better for their "guest".

 

“Before I joined the Blade, I ran into him on a planet I helped conquer for Zarkon.” they set the table in the middle of the room. The room itself was small in size, and looked like it was used for interrogation back in the day.

 

“Lithri makes his living by selling omegas.” Thace started to set up the room while they watched, “Complete bottom feeder. He thinks the only good omegas are the ones that stay at their alpha's feet, willing to be bent over and bred on the spot.”

 

Pidge handed him the chair she was carrying, watching him loosen up one of the legs before setting it at the table, facing the one way mirror. “The bastard sabotaged one of my cover operations. Kolivan helped me disappear.”

 

Shiro ground his teeth, staring at the wall. He repeated his mantra over and over again in his head. Maybe he should ask Pidge to get his suppressants-

 

“I can hear you thinking, Champion.” Thace's voice snapped him out of his trance.

 

“Please, call me Shiro. I'm not the Champion anymore..” he crossed his arms over his chest. Thace nodded.

 

“Alright, Shiro, tell me. What are you thinking.”

 

Shiro frowned, looking over the table before his gaze found Thace. “What...what did Kolivan mean by ‘disastrous’?”

 

That, had the Galra blinking. “Seriously? Did you not learn as a kit?”

 

The look the paladins gave him made him sigh heavily. “Of all the things not to teach young ones…” he ran his hand over his face. “How often do you scent Keith? Obviously, you two have not fully mated.”

 

Shiro felt his cheeks heat up at that. “W-well no. Of course not. Keith only agreed to scenting, he hasn't asked to take it further yet.” he shifted his feet. “I uh, as often as i can, and as often as he lets me.”

 

“Which is very, very often. Yes?” Shiro nodded, his cheeks flushing more red as Thace talked. “Scenting, if done often enough, can act like a bond. Not nearly as strong as a full mating bond, but strong enough for the omega to resist other alphas.”

 

The Galra hoisted the box onto the table, opening it and scanning its contents. “If you two were fully mated, another alpha wouldn't be able to make him submit. Only you would be able to.” Thace retrieved a knife from the box, setting it in clear view. “Your reaction, along with the state he is in from what I've been told, would only cause him more distress. His instincts would not be able to distinguish you from another alpha, and most likely cause a total breakdown. Which can lead to serious complications and mistrust.”

 

There was no accusation in Thace's voice, only gentle understanding. “If his condition was not as it is now, it wouldn't be an issue. Keeping you two apart for now is only for the safety of you both.” Thace turned his gaze to Shiro, looking him over. “How attached are you to that shirt?”

 

“Uh,” Shiro looked down at himself. It was just one of his muscle shirts, he had plenty of them. “I'm not?”

 

“Good, hand it here.” Thace stretched out his hand. Shiro was confused, but he complied, peeling off the garment and giving it to Thace. The Blade placed it in the box and shut the lid.

 

“I want you all to stand behind the mirror.” he raised his hand to quiet any protest. “We need information, paladin. I don't want to risk the chance of you killing him on sight.” there was an amusement to his voice, Shiro deflated. The paladins exited the room, but Thace stopped Shiro before he left.

 

“Listen, things will be said during this. Things I will not be proud of. Lithri is not patient, and I have to wear him down before I can get anything out of him.”

 

Shiro looked at him like he didn't understand. Thave sighed, his voice taking on a tone Shiro wasn't used to from the Blade.

 

“I used to think like Lithri, like Zarkon and Sendak. I couldn't tell you at what point my mind changed, but I don't think like them anymore.” Thace squeezed Shiro's shoulder. “I'm not sure how this will go, but you aren't a cold blooded killer. Your past does not define you, Shiro.”

 

He stiffened at that, not expecting the words. Shiro nodded, leaving the room to join his pack as Thace sat in the other chair. Kolivan stood by him as angry shouts could be heard coming towards them.

 

“You brutes! Let me go!”

 

The team watched as two Blade members hauled a kicking and screaming body into the room. A black cloth covered their head, arms and legs bound by chains. They shoved the being into the chair facing the mirror, locking the chains in place and restricting their movements. A Blade removed the cloth, revealing a chameleon-like face. The reptile spit at the Blades as they left.

 

“You fucking animals! Where-” he stopped, finally noticing Thace staring at him. “Oh, well look what the yalmor coughed up. Thought you kicked the bucket, old friend.”

 

Thace just stared, expression blank. “We were never friends, Lithri.”

 

The reptile scoffed. “Well, I have no clue what you want then. You Galra are so rough. I'm going to bruise, you know.”

 

Thace didn't respond to that.  “I want what I always want. Information. You tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you go free.” Thace stood, slowly circling the table. He reminded Shiro of a cat stalking its prey.

 

“I have nothing to say to you.” Lithri tugged at his restraints. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a client coming soon to pick up his order. Unless,” the chameleon turned a sly look to Thace. “you want a taste of it. Like old times, hm?”

 

Giving mock curiosity, Thace stopped his circling, leaning in a bit. “Oh?”

 

“Mmmmhm. A pretty little thing. Exotic. A half breed.”

 

Shiro crossed his arms over his chest, clenching his teeth. This, Lithri, seemed to be dense. It was like he didn't know what was actually going on.

 

“An omega?” Thace began his circling again.

 

“Well, yes. You always know how to spoil a surprise, don't you?” Lithri relaxed in the chair, mumbling when it wobbled.

 

“It's funny you mention a half breed omega, Lithri.” the Galra clasped his hands behind his back. “I want you to tell me about it.”

 

“You can't buy this one, old friend. The price I'm getting for him right now is much more than you could give me.” Lithri leaned forward, the wobble was getting on his nerves. “I'm sure you aren't working for the Empire anymore, right?”

 

“That, is none of your concern.” Thace stopped his pacing, standing to the side of the chair. “I've always admired your products, and this new omega you have gotten your hands on sounds like an absolute delight.”

 

The smirk that took over Lithri's face sent shivers down Shiro's spine, but he didn't miss the glint in Thace's eyes. The reptile was playing right into his hands.

 

“Just a little prize I found sneaking around my camp. He has such a beautiful scream, you would love it.”

 

Thace leaned in closer, “Did he cry, Lithri?”

 

“Of course, like the bitch he is.”

 

“Did he put up a fight?” Thace got closer, right next to where Shiro believed the reptile’s ear to be. The scaled alien seemed none the wiser.

 

“Oh, he tried. I had to put a shock collar on him after he bit me. My boss, though, my boss tore the most _beautiful_ sounds from him.” Lithri looked like he was reliving a happy memory.

 

Shiro, a long with the rest of the spectators watching the interrogation, went still at that. Blood began to boil.

 

“Was he scented, Lithri?” Thace's voice suddenly took on a dangerous tone, making the chameleon pause.

 

“Surprisingly, yes. The dumbass that didn't mark him lucked out. Why do you-”

 

“Tell me, Lithri…” Thace stood up again, pacing once more around the table. “You've heard the rumors of the Champion, correct?”

 

The question caught Lithri off guard. “Well, duh. How could I not? It's all Sendak ever talked about.”

 

“Hm.” Thace threw open the box, making the reptile jump, and fished out the shirt. He held it under Lithri's nose. “Tell me, _old friend_. What does this smell like?”

 

Lithri frowned, his bulbous eyes darting around the room. “That's the same smell the omega had.”

 

Thace made a noise of understanding. He pulled the holoprojector out and placed it in the middle of the table, casting the mirror an apologetic side glance before flipping it on. Images of Keith, beaten, bloodied, sobbing Keith, filled the holoscreen.

 

“Is this the omega?”

 

Lithri didn't even react, unbothered by the photos. Until he leaned forward more to get a closer look, his scales slowly paling when he didn't recognize the background. “What are these?”

 

“You see, Lithri, the problem here is that you finally fucked up after all these deca-phoebs. This omega,” Thace was back at his side again, lips pulled back into a snarl. “is being courted by the Champion.”

 

“Y-you're bluffing.”

 

Thace had him right where he wanted him.

 

“Oh, no I'm not. Not only is that omega being courted by the Champion of the Arena, he is part of a pack of alphas. The _Voltron_ alphas.” Thace grinned, a terrifying, deadly grin. “So, Lithri, did he beg? Did my _kit_ beg for you to stop? _DID HE?!”_

 

The chameleon flinched when the Galra shouted, a poor choice on his part. Thace snatched the knife from the table, yanking Lithri's hands onto its surface and plunging the blade into his limb. The reptile shrieked and jerked in the chair, the knife pinning him to the table.

 

“Now now, Lithri. You're going to give me the information I want.” Thace twisted the blade, causing another shriek to fill the room.

 

“I-I'm not t-t-telling you shit-” another twist, another cry.

 

“Are you sure? You know, the only thing keeping the Champion and his pack from you is that metal door there. Should I let them in, Lithri? Should I put a shock collar on you and electrocute you until it fuses into your neck?” Thace grabbed the bony ridge on the back of his head and slammed his face into the table, sending a spatter of blood across the wood. The sound of snarls and the shaking metal door finally could be heard.

 

“If I tell you, you let me go. Alright?” the chameleon heaved, grimacing at the coppery taste in his mouth.

 

Thace wasn't up for negotiation. “Or should I bend you over this table, make you _scream like he did_. Would that do, Lithri?” Thace snarled again, his eyes blazing a deeper gold. “You better start talking.”

 

“I-I didn't touch him! I only tried once, he bit me! That's why I put the collar on him!” the chameleon was frantic now, pure alpha rage clouding his judgement. “My boss is the one that wanted to break him! He would let him loose, out in the surrounding forest. My boss would hunt him and the screams would keep me up when I tried to sleep!”

 

“Who.” Thace twisted the blade in his arm to punctuate every word, the cries from the reptile drowning out the commotion outside the room. “Is. Your. _Boss_?”

 

“S-Sendak! He said he liked a challenge, like when his prey fought back! The Empire wants omegas to breed super soldiers, Sendak said the half breed would make for the perfect test subject!” Lithri poured out the secrets he was keeping, shaking like a leaf. Thace stilled, staring at him. The snarling on the other side of the door picked up in ferocity, dents making themself known in the metal barrier.

 

“Please, Thace, just let me go. I'll disappear and never speak of this again-”

 

Without warning, Thace yanked Lithri out of the chair, the knife ripping from his arm in a spray of blood. The reptile yelped when he hit the wall, watching with terrified eyes as Thace advanced on him slowly.

 

“Lithri, Lithri, _Lithri._ ” Thace tutted. “We both know you won't just “disappear”. You'll talk, like you always do. That mouth of yours never shuts. The. Fuck. Up. But, I'm feeling generous.”

 

Thace crouched in front of the shaking alien. “Y-yeah?”

 

“Mhm.” the venom filled, sweet tone of his voice made Lithri shrink back. “I'll make you a deal. I'm going to unchain you, and give you a head start.”

 

“Head….start?”

 

“Come on now Lithri! Use that brain of yours! A head start. This ship is _massive_. If you can find your way out, you live.”

 

“No, wait please just let me go! I gave you the information you wanted!”

 

“Oh, Lithri. I never said you would leave here _alive._ ” The door rattled louder, the barrier crunching as a metal fist drove through it.

 

“You better start running, _maggot._ ”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get all my mistakes, if there is any it's my fault cause I'm dumb.

Shiro pressed his forehead against the wall of the shower, letting the hot water wash away the blood and entrails stuck to him. He barely remembered coming back to his room. One minute he was standing on the other side of the mirror, watching Thace terrify Lithri. The next minute, he was in his shower, watching the water turn red, chunks of meat and pieces of skin and scales littering the tile floor.

 

He felt a calm deep within him, and it made his stomach twist and churn like a restless serpent. He, he _murdered someone_. Snippets of what he had done were coming to him slowly, and it made him feel even more like an animal.

 

_‘But he hurt Keith. Sendak is next.’_

 

Shiro clenched his metal hand so hard it whirred from the pressure. What was wrong with him? This wasn't the Arena, this was his home away from home. This was his _family_. He was acting irrationally, what if he hurt someone close to him? God, what if he hurt Keith?

 

 _‘What is Keith going to think?’_ Shiro felt his eyes start to burn, squeezing them shut to keep himself from crying. He loved the red paladin, more than anything. Keith clouded his mind, his heart, his _soul._ He loved Keith way before he found out he was an omega, way before they came to the Castleship. Their first interaction was all it took. Shiro couldn't, wouldn't, do anything to hurt him. But his instincts were beginning to scare him. He sank to his knees, curling in on himself.

 

What if he lost control around Keith?

 

“Shiro?” Lance's voice came from the door, Shiro didn't move. The blue paladin swallowed, slowly entering the bathroom. He frowned when he saw Shiro crouched in the shower, trembling. Visibly upset. Lance tugged at the hem of his shirt, thinking on what to do. He's never seen his leader like this, but he wouldn't call what he was feeling “fear” either. Everything was confusing, but Lance knew he _needed_ to comfort the black paladin since Keith wasn't able to.

 

So, throwing caution to the wind, Lance timidly entered the shower. Situating himself against the wall near Shiro, the blue paladin gently coaxed the alpha into his lap. The larger alpha almost immediately curled himself into the other, shoulders trembling and heaving in silence as he clung to Lance's shirt. Lance murmured and cooed to his leader while he rubbed soothing circles against the back of Shiro's head, letting the black paladin pour his emotions down the shower drain.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Pidge and Hunk watched the janitorial robots clean up what was left of Lithri. They glanced at each other, trying to pinpoint exactly how they got into the Lion's hangar from the lower decks. Lance, being the third in the chain, opted to take a zoned out Shiro to his room to clean up.

 

Both paladins looked to Kolivan for answers, who stood a few paces away. They couldn't read the look on the Galra's face. Thace stood just behind him, chest still heaving from the pursuit. Allura shared a look with Kolivan. The Blade leader cleared his throat, moving towards Pidge and Hunk.

 

“Go get cleaned up, both of you. I think it is time you all had the talk you should have gotten when you presented.”

 

The two shaken paladins nodded, quickly leaving the grizzly scene. Hunk gulped, keeping close to the green paladin.

 

“P-Pidge what did we just do? We, we killed someone. We cornered and killed someone!” the yellow paladin's voice was shaking, but Pidge couldn't sense fear. She felt the same way, nervous of how calm they all seemed.

 

“Let's just, let's just get cleaned up, ok? I'm more worried about Shiro….” she gave a trembling sigh. “Come on, we can use my shower.”

 

They got cleaned up and dressed in silence, going back down the hall towards the lounge. Pidge had a gentle hold on Hunk's hand as they walked. When they passed Keith's room, she stopped and stared at the door.

 

“Pidge?”

 

Hunk could almost see the gears turning in her head. Without a word, Pidge slammed her hand down onto the control pad and let herself into Keith's room. Hunk was at her heels.

 

“What's wrong? Why are we in here?” Hunk tilted his head as she started looking through Keith's things. He was about to stop her, but she started talking to herself.

 

“What the fuck are we missing? No one knew he was an omega, meaning he had to be taking pills.” she was determined, and Hunk knew it was better to help her than to stop her. So he started looking too.

 

“He would have run out, though, wouldn't he?” Hunk started at the dresser. “I known the Blade has been trying to make suppressants for omegas since there is none out here..”

 

“They barely have them on Earth, either. It's almost impossible for an omega to get them unless something is seriously wrong.” Pidge huffed in frustration, moving to the attached bathroom and looked through the cupboard. That fact did not settle well in her gut. “He would have had to been on them before the Garrison. They wouldn't have let him in if he wasn't. Obviously, their screening is piss poor.”

 

“But what could have happened that he needed them in the first place? And how-” Hunk's thought was cut short when he found a large duffle bag. He shook it a little before opening it, blinking. “Pidge, I found something.”

 

She was by his side in a flash, looking into the bag with him. It was mostly empty, save for two pill bottles. Pidge snatched them up, inspecting the label. She could barely make out the words from how worn out it was, but one was a powerful scent blocker, the other, omega suppressants. She couldn't make out who prescribed them.

 

“They look old, why would he keep them?” Hunk raised an eyebrow, more confused.

 

Pidge frowned, scanning the room with s calculating eye. Her gaze landed on the trash can, still half full. She knee-walked to it, going through its contents.

 

 _‘God, Keith, take the trash out once in awhile.’_ she frowned, finding two more bottles. This time, it was alpha suppressants and scent blocker. Her eyebrows shot up when she read the label.

 

“These were Garrison issue.” Pidge furrowed her brow. “He was taking alpha suppressants.”

 

“What? But, that wouldn't work, would it?”

 

“I mean, he never went into heat around us, so it must have worked. But….”

 

“Side effects?” Hunk grimaced.

 

Pidge nodded, shoving the bottles into her pockets and getting to her feet.

 

“We should go check on Shiro and Lance, we can talk about this later.”

 

\------------------------------

 

Ulaz blazed a path from the Blade's ship to the medbay. He knew that shock collar looked familiar. It was a personal favorite of Sendak, one he saw far too much of while he was undercover at the Arena. The presence of the device meant that Keith-

 

His thoughts halted as he entered the medbay in time to see Coran catch Keith as he fell from the pod, an annoyed look on the Altean's face. Ulaz ran to the table, situating it as the Coran gently placed the paladin onto it. Keith groaned, but it was much better than the whines coming from him a few vargas ago. Both men looked him over. The injuries on the surface looked to be unchanged, but some of the more severe bruising looked to be lighter in color.

 

Not by much, to their dismay. Ulaz retrieved a small syringe from his bag.

 

“The blasted things…” Coran mumbled to himself while he got his supplies ready. “Of course maintenance procedure would rear its ugly head now.”

 

“I know what you mean.” Ulaz sat in the chair near Keith's head, gently thumbing the skin of the paladin's right cheek. He handed the syringe to Coran. “Even ours can be a great inconvenience. At least his fever is down.” The Altean eyed the needle, raising an eyebrow.

 

“It's a pain killer we use on missions. That's the smallest dose we have, it shouldn't harm him.” Ulaz turned his attention back to Keith. “He's had to use it before..”

 

Coran nodded, injecting the medicine in the crook of Keith's elbow before he pulled a sheet over Keith's legs, stopping at his hips. He glanced at the omega's face.

 

“His left eye is concerning.” Whatever made the wounds extended from his neck to the bottom of his eye, which was still blackened and swollen. Both men frowned, but stilled when Keith groaned again. He stirred, cracking his right eye open with great effort.

 

“Kit?” Ulaz continued to stroke his cheek. Keith frowned, eyebrows slowly knitting together. The Galra's breath hitched, watching Keith try and look around. His eye was so dull, bloodshot. That spark Ulaz had seen within the amethyst orbs was not present. Keith's gaze finally landed on Ulaz, and he stiffened, fear creeping into his features as his eye widened slowly.

 

“Keith?” Coran ceased his movements, watching the paladin begin to panic.

 

“It's ok, kit.” Ulaz's voice was thick with emotion, yet he purred to the shaking omega. “You're safe now, do you recognize me?”

 

Keith just stared up at him, eye wide and glossy. After what seemed like an eternity, he blinked. Recognition slowly crossed his face.

 

“Hnnh...U'lz..?” Keith was thrown into a coughing fit. Ulaz sat him up gently as Coran presented a water pouch with a straw. The Altean pressed it to Keith's lips, and his heart broke with how quickly he drank. The paladin whined when Coran had to take it from him.

 

“Easy, lad. You don't want to get sick.” Coran brushed his hair away from his face gently. “How are you feeling?” he knew the answer, but getting Keith to talk would be the best distraction.

 

“F...fu'zy..? S'fuzz-zy..” Keith leaned into Ulaz, moving his head to try and focus.

 

“Well, that's quite alright.” Coran gave him a gentle smile. “I'm just going to check you over, ok?”

 

Keith frowned at that. “Mm...s-sick..?” Ulaz gently laid him back down, staying near his head.

 

“Yeah, kit, you're pretty sick right now. We'll get you fixed up. Ok?”

 

The paladin made a noise, and Coran started stitching up the lacerations that needed it. Keith didn't react to them, staring at the ceiling. The medication must have been working.

 

“Do you feel any of that?” Ulaz was carding his fingers gently through Keith's hair.

 

“.....” it takes the omega a bit to answer. “....lil’ bit….not bad…”

 

They sat in silence while Coran finished up a particularly large cut on Keith's chest. Ulaz helped wrap bandages around his torso.

 

“Keith. I know you must be tired, but…” Coran paused. He didn't want to ask, but he took a deep breath and pushed past his anxiety. “I, I need to give you an examination.”

 

The paladin furrowed his brow, like he was turning the words in his head and trying to figure out what Coran meant. His expression slowly morphed into something akin to horror, and a whimper leaves his throat. Keith shook his head as he attempted to curl into himself.

 

“Hnnnnn d-don’....” he tries to plead with them, his shaking picking up in intensity. Ulaz immediately gathered Keith to his chest.

 

“Easy, kit. Easy. No one is mad at you, I promise.”

 

“We're just worried. You're very hurt, my boy. The sooner I can examine you, the sooner I can try and get the pain to stop.” Coran offered gently, hoping a promise to stop the pain would soothe his panic. “And, the quicker I can get you patched up, the quicker you can see Shiro.”

 

Keith slowly looks up at that, tears gathering in his eye. “Sh...Shiro..?”

 

Coran nodded. “Yes, little one. He's been wanting to see you. Everyone has.”

 

This seemed to catch him off guard, though Coran suspected it was the medication combined with his injuries that had him so out of it. Keith slowly uncurled himself with Ulaz's help as Coran got what he needed ready. The Blade member turned the chair so his back was facing Coran.

 

“While the tools warm up, how about I take care of your cheek, hm?” the Altean gently turned Keith's head after the omega nodded. A thick silence hovered in the medbay as Coran stiched the wounds.

 

“Those bloody pods decided that a maintenance protocol was more important that healing you, so once they decide they can work properly again we can pop you in one.” Coran tied off his stitching and began to wrap Keith's face and neck in gauze. “Then you'll almost be well enough to wrestle a Balmeran!”

 

Coran deflated a little when Keith didn't respond, though he wasn't expecting him to. He just stared at the ceiling. The Altean would have never imagined Keith could look so fragile. Shoving the thoughts away, he got to the task at hand. Taking a seat in the chair at the other end of the bed, placing a careful hand on Keith's leg.

 

“I'm going to start now, alright?” his answer was a terrified whimper. Coran steeled his resolve, lifting the bottom of the sheet and moving it up to Keith's stomach. He swallowed thickly, taking in the damage. Large, hand print shaped bruises on his hips and thighs were amid the scratches and cuts. Deep in color, a sickly mix of black and purple. As he carefully parted the omega's legs, he felt Keith's trembling pick up once again. He glanced up to see Ulaz holding the paladin's hand, whispering to him in a low tone. Keith had a white knuckle grip on the sheet and Ulaz. The trembling worsened as Coran began the examination.

 

“You're doing great, kit. Coran will be done soon.” Ulaz continued to try and soothe the paladin, one hand stroking his hair while the other was trapped in the omega's weak grip. Thick tears fell from Keith's eye, which he had squeezed shut as soon as Coran moved the blanket. Ulaz twitched an ear when he heard Keith mumbling between sobs.

 

“Oh, oh no kit…” the Galra pressed his forehead to Keith's gently. “You have nothing to be sorry for, this isn't your fault.”

 

“It's alright, my boy, I'm all done.” Ulaz glanced back to see Coran placing the tools back onto the tray, the Altean's face pale.

 

That didn't sit will with Ulaz.

 

The trembling slowly came to a stop as Coran stood, but as he moved to pull the sheet back down, he paused. Upon closer inspection to Keith's abdomen, Coran could see little, raised scars underneath the bruising. They dotted all along the skin, some in clusters, and looked quite old. Keith twitched under his hand as he gently ran his fingers along the puckers.

 

“Keith, what are these scars from?” they didn't look to be battle scars, nor were the precise enough for Keith to have done them himself. They looked uncoordinated, but seemed centralized to his abdomen. Ulaz looked up from where he was putting an IV into Keith's arm.

 

“........M'broken…” Keith was drifting off again, head still lulled to the side.

 

“Broken? What do you mean, lad?” Coran and Ulaz shared a look. “Your injuries are nothing a pod can't heal.”

 

Keith shifted slightly, his eye slipping shut. “Said...couln’ b'fixed….” with that, Keith was asleep.

 

The two alphas frowned as they finished wrapping the omega's wounds. What could Keith have meant by ‘broken’?

 

Ulaz heard his communicator go off. He checked the message before turning to Coran.

 

“Kolivan wants to talk with you all. I can stay here and watch Keith.” Ulaz patted Coran on the shoulder before he turned back to Keith, pulling a heavier blanket over him.

 

Coran watched the paladin for a moment, taking a few deep breaths to collect himself. He turned to leave, but doubled back to place a gentle kiss on Keith's forehead.

 

“You will be alright, Keith. We will make sure of it.” Coran turned again, leaving the medbay to join his pack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the beginning of this is heavy, and deals with Keith having a nightmare. If you want to skip it, it's the italicized paragraphs starting with "The rain" and ending with "SHIRO!"
> 
> More notes on this world:
> 
> Omegas are intersex, meaning they have both male and female genitals.
> 
> I've written omegas like this once before, and I almost scrapped this idea for this story, but I'm going ahead with it.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

_ The rain had started as soon as he was released into the forest. It stung the wounds on his cheek, his ribs burned and ached, but he had to run. He had to run and find someone that could help him. That stupid chameleon-looking alien took his armor, his knife, his pills, everything.  _

 

_ Keith didn't give them time to talk to him when they let him out. He bolted, hellbent on going anywhere but back in that cell. This was bad. This was so fucking bad. He hadn't even been on this planet for a week when his cover was blown. They caught him, touched him, hurt him, he wanted his pack! He didn't even know how his cover had been blown! _

 

_ Something hit him right between the shoulder blades, pitching him forward into the mud. It pinned him there, claws digging into his skin. It felt metal, unyielding. Keith was able to turn his head enough to see a gnarly looking prosthetic. It floated above him, purple light trailing to where it connected. Keith froze. _

 

_ A Galra commander he had never seen before was advancing on him. The look he gave Keith made him shudder. He didn't like it. He's seen that look before. Keith began to claw at the mud, desperately trying to free himself. _

 

_ “Poor little omega…” the commander drawled, yanking his head back by his hair with the other hand. “Such a pretty thing, you are as well.” _

 

_ Keith's attempt to free himself picked up in ferocity. The weight on his back suddenly snapped downward, pushing the air from his lungs and making him finally go still. A hand on his hips forced lifted, forcing his knees under him and into the mud. _

 

_ “You should say, “Thank you, Master Sendak”, when I compliment you.” the voice was right by his ear, and Keith growled. _

 

_ “Fuck you.” _

 

_ His mouth always got him into trouble. _

 

_ More weight settled on him as Sendak leaned away from his ear. Keith felt the fabric of his under suit ripping from his hips, he shuddered as the heavy rain fell onto his ass, passed both of his entrances, and dripped off his limp cock. Panic gripped his heart like a vice. _

 

_ “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such language. Not even wet for your new alpha.” more fabric rustled, and the weight was back. “I won't mark you, yet.” _

 

_ Keith scrabbled at the mud, trying to find some sort of grip to pull himself away. _

 

_ No no no stop get off me get off me get off me get off- _

 

_ “An unmarked omega's fear when they're made to submit to whatever alpha I choose, is much more delightful.” _

 

“K...th!”

 

_ Keith felt something hot and thick push past his folds, rubbing against his hole. He started to kick, the mud was too slick he couldn't find a grip he couldn't get away he's not ready it won't fit it's not going to fit- _

 

_ “Breaking you will be so.” Claws dug into his hips. “Much.” the prosthetic pushed him deeper into the mud. “Fun.” _

 

“.....ith! K….ke u….!”

 

_ Hips snapped forward, Sendak buried himself to the hilt. The forest filled with Keith's shrill wailing and keening as the commander set a brutal pace. _

 

_ ‘Stop stop stopstopstopstopstop it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts-’ _

 

_ His wailing continued, and he felt Sendak switch the hold he had on his hips with his prosthetic. The commander shoved two fingers of his flesh hand into Keith's mouth to muffle his sounds. _

 

_ ‘I can't breathe I can't breathe get off me get out of me let me go Shiro Shiro shIRO SHIRO-’ _

 

“SHIRO!” 

 

Keith bolted upright with a shriek, trying to fight who was holding him. His body exploded with pain, and his screaming ended on a coughing fit that had him gasping and his lungs burning.

 

“Kit! Stars, kit come on, snap out of it. It's me, it's Ulaz. You're on the Castleship, you're safe.” the Blade member quickly gathered the omega into his lap, a water pouch nearby just in case. He had to get Keith to calm down first. He had tried, when he first started crying out in his sleep. The nightmare wouldn't let him go. Keith wheezed and tried to push Ulaz away, weak trilling and churuping filled the medbay as he tried to call his pack.

 

“Ka...Kashi..! K-Kashi! M..m-m-make hi-im stop…” Keith slumped against Ulaz, sobbing and calling for who Ulaz guessed was Shiro when his other methods didn't seem to work. Antok, who had come running when the screaming started, stood next to the bed, watching Keith warily.

 

“Damm, his fever spiked…” Ulaz rocked the paladin gently, letting him sob and cry for his pack. Though, the more time stretched on without the other paladins, the weaker his cries became. It occurred to Ulaz that, maybe, he had tried calling for his pack during his captivity, only for them not to show up and save him.

 

“Should I go get the paladins?” Antok must have had the same thought. Ulaz nodded slowly, rubbing soothing circles into Keith's back. He noticed that the omega was bleeding through some of the bandages, most likely from his struggling.

 

“They're coming, little love. I promise.” Ulaz knew they would stop their meeting with Kolivan for Keith. The Galra hummed softly to the wailing omega, swallowing his own emotions. He looked around at the beds, deciding that once he calmed Keith he would try to make a nest for them.

 

“I promise.”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

When he entered the lounge, Kolivan was not surprised to find the paladins huddled around their leader on the couch. They were all visibly shaken from the recent events. He pulled a chair over and sat in front of the paladins. Allura and Thace had agreed that the humans must not have been taught certain things, which angered them.

 

Kolivan would need to be gentle, it wasn't their fault they didn't know.

 

“How are you all feeling?” he folded his hands in his lap. Allura and Coran joined them on the couch while Thace took up a seat next to Kolivan. The paladins looked to each other before answering.

 

“Confused-”

 

“Nervous-”

 

“Pissed-”

 

“....terrified.”

 

Kolivan hummed, leaning forward. “That's normal. What all were you taught on Earth?”

 

“About what? The dynamic of things?” Pidge tilted her head in thought. “That, depends on who you ask.”

 

“Yeah. Earth has a lot of prejudices too. My papá was really bad about it…” Lance crossed his arms. “I decided when I joined the Garrison that I wouldn't be like him.”

 

“What about alpha packs?” Allura piped up.

 

“Those didn't happen on Earth. Like, super frowned upon.” Hunk tugged on the hem of his shirt, leaning against Shiro. “Are, are we weird?”

 

“Oh, heavens no!” Coran scoffed at the very idea. “Alpha packs are rare, yes, but it certainly is not “weird”.” he made air quotes as he said the word. “A packs functionality comes down to the individuals of said pack.”

 

“Meaning if one person does not follow the dynamic set when the pack is formed, the pack falls apart.” Thace finished.

 

“So…” Shiro took a deep breath, trying his best to stay composed. “Do, do you think we will fall apart? I mean, I- we- we killed someone-”

 

“Someone that upset your dynamic and gravely injured a member of your pack.” Kolivan interrupted.

 

“The only one I was worried about,” Thace looked at Shiro. “was you. I was surprised when the rest of you joined in. You all moved like a unit, even with Keith not there. Your bond as a pack is very, very strong. The reaction you all had to the situation was normal.”

 

The paladins looked at each other, absorbing this information.

 

“It could also be your bond as Voltron.” Allura added. “You are all connected in a way no one else can be.”

 

“What about Keith?” Pidge brought the question up, she could feel Shiro tensing. “He isn't an alpha. Would that change anything?”

 

The older alphas gave them a calculating look, and Kolivan leaned in closer.

 

“Do you think it would change anything?”

 

She blinked, and was about to answer when Antok jogged into the room.

 

“Keith is calling for you all.” the Blade member motioned for the paladins to follow. “Ulaz can't calm him down.”

 

Before Kolivan could say anything, the paladins had jumped off the couch, pushing past Antok and taking off to the medbay. Coran chuckled, earning himself a stern look from Allura.

 

“I don't think the dynamic will change.” The Altean got to his feet and started towards the infirmary, Kolivan at his side. The other three following close behind them.

 

“Are you certain? This is all a massive shock for the whole team…” Allura's nervousness was understandable, but Kolivan’s lips quirked up slightly despite the situation.

 

“They would have fallen apart by now.” the Galra clasped his hands behind his back.

 

“Yes.” Coran added. “Plus, I believe the Lions would alert them all if this new development was an issue.”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

The paladins skidded into the medbay, freezing at the sight of Keith in Ulaz's lap, the Galra trying to get him to drink. The beds had been placed close to the one Keith was on, looking like a makeshift nest. Shiro couldn't move, his eyes stuck on Keith.

 

Bandages, too damn many, covered him, making the bruises look that much darker. He could see blood seeping through in patches. Keith was almost as pale as the sheets, breathing labored as he fought the straw being presented to him.

 

“Hnnn….K-Kash-hi…”

 

Shiro  _ whined _ , whatever was holding him back faded. He strode forward, his pack mates following. Ulaz looked up and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Kit, look, I told you they would be here.” there was a tightness to the Blade's voice. Ulaz and Shiro carefully switched places as Keith flinched and tried to fight again.

 

“He had a nightmare, and his fever spiked.” Ulaz slid out of the nest so the others could pile in carefully, the Galra grabbing a syringe and injecting the liquid into Keith's IV. “Painkiller.” he offered when Pidge gave him a quizzical look.

 

“Keith? Keith hey, relax honey, it's just me.” Shiro pet the back of Keith's head gently, cooing to the omega. The red paladin stilled, his eye cracking open again. He stared up at Shiro, looking confused and disoriented.

 

“K...Kash…?” his words were breathless, quiet. Shiro felt his heart constrict.

 

“Y-yeah. I'm here it's ok. We're all here..”

 

The other paladins all placed a tender hand on Keith, comforting noises and reassurances filled the little nest. The omega's expression crumbled as he looked at them, and he started to cry again, hiding his face into Shiro's chest. A weak hand curled into the fabric of the black paladin's shirt. Shiro held him close, letting him cry all he needed to.

 

“His bandages need changed.” Coran offered them to the paladins, smiling gently. They each took a role, letting the older alphas guide them with helping Keith's wounds. The tears started to fall as they took in the situation of their pack mate. The wounds, the stitches, Keith's  _ face  _ and  _ neck… _

 

Those wounds were the most jarring to Shiro. Every single one of these injuries were going to scar. A sick reminder of what had happened. The black paladin glanced at his metal arm, then back to Keith. He would help him, no matter what. Shiro looked to his pack, and they nodded, getting what Shiro was thinking.

 

“Oh, Coran?” Pidge fished around in her pocket, retrieving the pill bottles. “Hunk and I found these in Keith's room.”

 

Coran took the bottles, looking them over carefully. Shiro caught a glimpse of them and frown.

 

“Those are from the Garrison…” his eyebrows shot up. “He's been taking alpha suppressants?”

 

“What?” Lance blinked, realization crossing his face. “Oh man, he was the one that stole all those, isn't he?”

 

“Oh yeah! I heard about that.” Hunk looked at Keith, who was so out of it that he seemed to not be paying attention.

 

“How many bottles did he take?” Pidge couldn't say she was shocked that he got away with it, he did break into the facility where they were keeping Shiro after all.

 

“I heard it was like, a good year or two supply.” Lance looked up at Coran when the Altean made a noise.

 

“Oh my….” Coran was discussing quietly with Ulaz before turning back to the paladins. “By any chance would any of you have these pills left?”

 

“I do.” Hunk piped up. “I quit taking them when we started the Altean brand ones. I feel less, I dunno, like a robot on those than when I took the ones from the Garrison.”

 

Coran nodded before coming closer, checking Keith. “His fever is still high, but we will let you all have some privacy. Ring one of us if anything changes, good or bad. Also, get him to drink something. The IV helps but his stomach won't get used to nutrients again if we don't try. The pods are almost done with maintenance, so he can be put in one soon.”

 

Shiro nodded, watching the older alphas leave. Lance handed him a water pouch, straw ready. The black paladin gently situated Keith so he was more against his chest.

 

“Keith, can you drink something for me? It'll make you feel better.” he gently placed the straw against Keith's bottom lip, smiling a little when the omega took a few swallows. He set the pouch down on the nearby table, and the paladins situated themselves carefully around Keith.

 

“Hnn...K'shi..?” Keith looked up at him again, eye unfocused and glassy.

 

“Yes, puppy?” Shiro nuzzled his face to the top of Keith's head, rumbling softly to him.

 

“.....s'real…? Y-your'here..?” the question was so unsure, Shiro curled around him protectively, conscious of the IV in the other's arm.

 

“Yes, sweety, it's real. We're all here, Keith.”

 

“......” Keith furrowed his brow, thinking. “E...ev'ryon..?”

 

“Yeah, little buddy.”

 

“I'm right here, Mullet.”

 

“We’re not going to leave your side, you doughnut.”

 

Keith blinked slowly, nestling in closer to Shiro. He closed his eye again, and they could hear a very faint purring sound coming from the omega. The paladins watched him for a long while, none of them ready to admit that they were scared that if they fell asleep, Keith would disappear. As time went on, they relaxed enough to slowly fall asleep one by one.

 

Maybe, their dynamic was stronger than they thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have to gush. I never expected this fic to get so popular so fast. Thank you all so much for the comments. If I haven't responded to one, it's because I have no clue how to respond to nice words. But I appreciate them all the same!
> 
> And special thanks to Neko_Nini for the writing advice. It helps a lot my dude :) 
> 
> Oh, and this chapter is also kinda heavy towards the end.
> 
> Mistakes are mine, I hope I got them all.

Shiro yawned, slowly coming back to the waking world. He felt, rested. Comfortable. Like the events of the past two days didn't matter. He stretched out, feeling the space next to him to bring his puppy closer.

 

Only to find the space empty.

 

His eyes shot open as he bolted upright, frantically looking around as ice filled his veins. Shiro's hand crinkled something on the pillow next to him in his search, getting his attention quickly. A note was neatly placed on the surface. Shiro picked it up as he tried to calm his pounding heart.

 

_ Shiro, _

 

_ We tried to wake you up, but you were dead to the world. _

 

**_Keith is in a pod._ **

 

_ Coran shut off the maintenance thing they do so Keith could be in one. Hopefully the stupid things actually work and don't eject him early like it did last time. Coran expects him to be in there for two to three movements. _

 

_ Hunk moved the bed you're on closer to it. When you wake up, come get breakfast. _

 

_ Or else. _

 

_ Pidge _

 

The information about Keith was bolded and underlined, and Shiro felt his chest give with a relieved sob. He looked up into the chamber, seeing Keith within. The look on his face was peaceful, at least. The alpha prayed to whatever would listen that Keith wouldn't have nightmares while he was in there.

 

He was reluctant to leave the medbay, but he knew very well that Pidge would just march in and drag him away from the nest. It made him smile a little, knowing his pack cared as much as they did.

 

So, he untangled himself from the blankets, placing his hand on the glass of the pod for a moment before leaving.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Shiro's anxiety wouldn't let him stay away from the infirmary. As soon as he had entered the kitchen, he grabbed his food, and with a small thank you to Hunk he immediately went back to the makeshift nest.

 

“I knew he wouldn't be able to stay away for long.” Pidge sighed, typing away furiously at her laptop. 

 

“Can you blame him? I almost didn't want to leave..” Hunk poked at his food. “He looked, he looked dead…”

 

“Looked better than when we first found him.” Lance pushed his plate away, frowning. “Do….do we know what all happened to him? I uh, didn't get a good look at the cells.”

 

Pidge stopped typing, which got the attention of Hunk and Lance. “It's...it's bad, guys. It's really bad.” she swallowed thickly. “I, I think he was…” she didn't want to say it. Pidge gave the boys a helpless look, and they paled when they put the pieces together.

 

“Oh, oh shit…” Lance licked his lips nervously. “Can-  _ dios _ , can we help him with this? He was there for two months Pidge-”

 

“I know, ok? I know. I'm trying to find  _ anything  _ that we can get for him so this doesn't happen again.” she resumed her typing, brow knitting together in concentration. “The only good things that came out of this shit show was that he wasn't marked, and he didn't get taken off that planet.”

 

“Pidge, there's nothing out here for omegas. What do you expect to find?” there was no accusation in Lance's voice. He was as worried and upset as the rest of them.

 

Hunk stared at his food, frowning as he went over every solution he could think of. They couldn't let this happen again, and keeping Keith away from missions was like trying to get skunk smell out of his shirt. Not that he tried to pet the skunk or anything but-

 

Wait.

 

“That's it!” Hunk dropped his fork and bounced in his seat.

 

“What is?” the other two paladins stared at him.

 

“Skunk smell!”

 

“Hunk, buddy, what the hell does that have to do with anything?” Lance just stared at his pack mate.

 

“No wait, I mean, what if we can block his scent?”

 

“How does skunk smell play in all of this?” Lance raised his eyebrow.

 

Pidge frowned. “What do you mean? They don't have pills for that for omegas, and with how Coran and Ulaz were talking they won't want Keith on any type of pill for a while.”

 

Hunk shook his head, getting up and moving towards her laptop. He turned it towards him and started typing.

 

“Ooooooo Hunky has an idea.” Lance scooted closer.

 

The yellow paladin beamed when he found something close to his idea, showing it to the other two. Pidge looked it over carefully, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I mean, that could work. We would need help making it though. What about when he isn't in armor?” she gathered her laptop up and started towards the Blade's ship, Hunk and Lance close behind.

 

“We can figure that out later.”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“Oh, quiznak-”

 

Shiro shot up from his seat when the pod hissed. It had only been four days since Keith was in there, why was the damn thing opening?

 

A string of Altean curses flew from Coran's mouth as he gathered some things. “Blasted procedures- Shiro get ready to catch him. Hopefully the pod did  _ something _ useful.”

 

Shiro held his arms out as the glass melted away and Keith fell into him, a soft groan coming from the red paladin. He didn't move for a moment, rubbing his face wearily into Shiro's chest. The alpha had to hold him up, fearing his shaking legs would give any moment.

 

“Keith?” 

 

The omega slowly looked up at him, squinting his eye a bit. Keith looked confused, but much more coherent than he did days ago.

 

“Shiro..? What, what happened? I can't see out of my left eye…” he raised a shaking hand to prod at the bandages, but Shiro caught his wrist gently.

 

“Don't pick at those, ok?” he guided the dazed paladin to the table, hoisting him up onto its surface carefully. Coran came into view.

 

“Good to see you, lad. How are you feeling?” the Altean gave him a gentle smile.

 

“I…” Keith frowned, picking at a seam in the cryosuit. “I don't...know...wasn't I on planet...planet uh..I was on a planet for a Blade mission wasn't I?” Why was he so tired?

 

Coran frowned, checking Keith's good eye first before he did anything else. “Your fever had been quite high, but it seems the pod took care of that. You were quite sick, Keith. What do you remember?”

 

The red paladin’s frown deepened. Had it been three months already? When did he get back? His gaze travelled down to the cryosuit, and he lifted one of the sleeves a little. White bandages, splotched with red, were wrapped around his wrist. His brow knitted as he lifted his hands to his face. More bandages. He trailed his hands to his neck, and froze. Bandages, but he knew what they were hiding underneath.

 

_ Hands on him- in him- around him- holding him down- skin burning- body jolting over and over and over- hands again- something vile down his throat he can't breathe get it out get it out get it out- _

 

_ GET OFF! _

 

“Keith!”

 

The omega couldn't help the shriek that left his throat, flinching back away from the hands holding him  _ touching him _ and onto the table more. He was quickly gathered against something strong, arms around him, his head tucked against whatever had him. A deep, soothing rumbling sound vibrated against his cheek. Keith stilled, a familiar scent filling his nose. Ozone and cherry blossoms, with that hint of primal that always made his heart flutter.

 

“Breathe, puppy. You're safe, in the medbay on the Castleship. You aren't in that cell anymore.”

 

Puppy? Only one person called him that. Only one person was  _ allowed  _ to call him that. His breathing was coming in sporadic pants as he pressed his face into the other's neck, more of Shiro's scent surrounding him.

 

“Ka-Kashi..? K...Kash-hi-” he was gasping for air, clinging onto the alpha like a lifeline. 

 

“Easy, puppy, easy. Just do what I do, ok? In, and out, slowly now-”

 

He copied Shiro's breathing, slowly coming back to his senses. Keith slumped bonelessly into Shiro, hands curled tightly into the fabric of the black paladin's shirt. His shoulders hitched in a sob as the weight of everything pressed down on him.

 

“Oh, Keith…” Shiro rubbed the back of his head, getting up onto the table with Keith and gently sitting the omega in his lap. Coran watched the two, he didn't want to ruin their moment, but he had to look Keith over again.

 

“Keith, I'm sorry, but I need to examine you again.” he made a sympathetic noise when Keith tensed. “Nothing intrusive, lad. I promise. Though, I will have to at some point to make sure you're healing properly.”

 

The red paladin sniffled, muffled in Shiro's chest. Keith could feel the cold shame creeping up his spine. He should just, get this over with so he wouldn't have to be touched anymore. When he pulled away from Shiro enough to look at the Altean, he was met with a kind and patient gaze.

 

“C-can it w-wait..?” he was pleading, and he felt disgusting.

 

“Of course, lad. Let's get you out of the cryosuit, hm?”

 

As Shiro and Coran helped him get undressed, Keith had squeezed his eye shut. He didn't want to look at himself, at the injuries that were still surely there from how he was feeling. The hiss from Coran just confirmed it.

 

“Those blasted, outdated pods…” Coran sighed, tossing the bloodstained suit aside for now. “The good news, the pod took care of your infection and fever. Bad news, you'll have to heal up the old fashioned way unless I can get the pods working like they should.”

 

Keith nodded slowly, staring at the wall, anything else but himself really. He could feel Coran slowly unwrapping the bandages, starting at his legs. There were so  _ many.  _ Shiro was a grounding presence beside him, but it almost didn't help the further Coran travelled up his legs.

 

“Keep breathing, Keith. It's alright. We won't do anything you don't want us to. He just needs to check your wounds and change your bandages.” Shiro pressed his face gently to the top of Keith's head, cooing softly to him.

 

His chest shuddered, and his grip on the edge of the table tightened. But, like Shiro said, Coran continued to remove the bandages. Keith winced as the bandages around his neck and face had to be peeled away.

 

“Looks like the stitching came undone while you were sleeping. That's alright, the pod took care of them enough to stop the bleeding.” Coran turned and fished around on his tray next to the table. “I'm going to check your eyes now, alright?” 

 

When Keith nodded, Coran gently held his chin. A small flashlight was shone into his right eye first, Coran humming in approval. His left eye was next.

 

“Hm...Not as responsive as the right. Still bloodshot, but I have some eye drops that should help it.” The Altean got up again, coming back with a small bottle. “Head back, little one.” Keith flinched when the drops hit his eye.

 

“Keep that eye closed, I'm almost done.”

 

Keith nodded, keeping his eye closed as Coran flitted about. He leaned into Shiro. Fuck, he was exhausted. Should he be this tired?

 

“I have this ointment here to help with the bruising and lacerations. Is it alright if I apply it?”

 

The question caught Keith off guard. Why is he asking? He just nodded. The ointment would help, Coran wouldn't lie to him.

 

Shiro and Coran shared a look, a silent communication between them. The Altean started with his face, carefully applying the ointment and re-bandaging the wounds. He followed the same steps as he went, not noticing the way Keith was tensing. As soon as he got to Keith's thighs-

 

Weak, trembling hands caught his wrist. Coran looked up to see the omega's pale complexion, eye shut tight once more.

 

“ _ Don't please no more no more no more no more-”  _ the frantic muttering had Coran pausing. He didn't move to pull away, but he didn't try to continue either. Shiro, moving slowly, brought his hand down and rested it on Keith's. The omega flinched, a whimper leaving his throat.

 

“Keith, I won't touch your thighs of you don't want me to.” Coran's voice was gentle, judgment free. “I just want to help the pain, lad.”

 

_ ‘I know that….I know that but-’  _ Keith whined, hiding his face against Shiro and releasing Coran's wrist. They didn't know, they didn't know how bad it really was. Distraction, Keith needed a distraction don't think about it don't-

 

“H-how long...was I gone…?” Keith kept his face buried against Shiro, trying his best not to pull away as Coran rubbed the ointment into the abused skin of his thighs.

 

“Two months.” Shiro held him close, tender. “When, when did you get caught?”

 

Two months, huh. It seemed like he was there much longer. Keith swallowed thickly.

 

_ ‘Don't think about it. Don't let them know how broken and used you are.’ _

 

“I'm...I'm tired…” Keith wanted to sleep. Sleep forever at this point, sleep until all this passed and he could forget all about it.

 

“I know, puppy, I know. Coran is almost done. One more leg left to wrap up.” Shiro rubbed at his back, careful not to disturb the bandages there.

 

“All done, my boy.” Coran stands, smiling at him. Keith shudders.

 

“Cold?” Keith nods slowly. “Well, Shiro, can you go get him some clothes? Make them comfortable!” when Shiro gave him a look, Coran added. “I wish to talk to Keith alone for a moment.”

 

Shiro looked reluctant to leave, but nodded. “I'll be right back, ok?”

 

“Ok…”

 

Shiro gave Keith a small kiss on the forehead, and ran out of the medbay. Coran gave a soft sigh, kneeling in front of Keith so he could look him in the face.

 

“Keith, you know none of this is your fault, right?” Coran placed gentle hands on Keith's where they were gripping the edge of the table again. The paladin just hung his head, eye closed tight once more. So, Coran continued.

 

“You couldn't have predicted this outcome, but know this, my boy. You  _ will  _ heal. The scars may last, but you will heal. We will help you through this, all of us. Your pack.”

 

Keith couldn't look at him, but he nodded slowly as a whine left his lips.

 

“I...I can't- d-don't-”

 

Coran stood and pulled him into a gentle hug, carding his fingers through his hair. “I mean it, Keith. You don't have to fight through this alone.”

 

They stood in silence for a few moments, Keith trying his best not to start crying again.

 

“Oh, may I ask you something?” Coran kept stroking his hair, he felt Keith nod slowly. “Those scars on your abdomen, how did you get them?”

 

Keith choked on a sob and shook his head, hiding his face more. His arms slowly curled around his middle.

 

“Ok, it's ok, you don't have to answer.” Coran shooshed him gently as Shiro came back into the room.

 

“Sorry. I could only find a pair of sweatpants in your room, so I brought you one of my hoodies.” Shiro frowned as he came closer. “Everything ok?”

 

“Yes yes. Everything is fine.” Coran watched as Shiro helped Keith into the clothes. “Oh, and you may go through some withdrawal symptoms as well. We found your pills.”

 

Keith's shoulders dropped. Of course they found them.

 

“Don't worry, though. It should just make you sleepy, perhaps a bit nauseated. The Blade and I are working to synthesize you some suppressants, but it may take a while.” Coran talked to Shiro for a bit longer as Keith started to drift off. He barely felt Shiro scoop him up into his arms and leaving the medbay.

 

“W-wh're we goin’...?” Keith yawned, burying his face into Shiro's neck. The alpha chuckled.

 

“Kitchen. I ran into the others while I was getting you clothes. Hunk made soup, I think. Something light for you.” Shiro rumbled to him softly as they walked. “They're really excited to see you. Besides, Coran suggested that you don't stay cooped up in the medbay.”

 

Keith hummed sleepily, nuzzling more into Shiro. He could take a quick nap before he saw the others.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Kolivan stared at the screen as Ulaz typed.

 

“We were able to retrieve the information from that facility. It seems to be logs of the prisoners they held there.” Ulaz inhaled shakily. “Just finished decoding the last one.”

 

The Blade leader nodded. “Find the one's with Keith, if you can. The other omegas weren't as bad off as he was.”

 

Ulaz nodded, skimming the logs. Thace was tapping his claws against his arms, watching the screen with Kolivan.

 

“I think I found something.” the Galra leaned in more so they could read it.

 

_ Date: xx-xx-xxx _

 

_ Subject 9346: _

 

_ Male Omega _

_ Eye color: Amethyst _

_ Build: Slim _

_ Temperament: Wild _

_ Health: Excellent  _

 

_ Subject was discovered circling the camp by another omega in the hope for freedom. The subject was taken in by Lithri, examination confirmed gender. Medication was discovered on its person as well as weapons, and have been confiscated. We will report this omega to Commander Sendak, he will be most pleased. _

 

Kolivan tightened his grip on the chair Ulaz was in as another log was brought up.

 

_ Date: xx-xx-xxx _

 

_ Subject 9346: _

 

_ Subject refuses to obey any alpha. Disciplinary action has little to no effect on it. Commander Sendak is to arrive in two quintants. The omega will remain on lockdown until then. No food or water. _

  
  


_ Date: xx-xx-xxx _

 

_ Subject 9346: _

 

_ Commander Sendak has injured the omega during his hunt. The most concerning injuries are its face and the vaginal tearing. Examination and tending to the wounds have uncovered significant scarring of its uterus and vaginal walls. We do not have the means to try and repair this damage, and the likelihood that it can be bred have significantly dropped. Commander Sendak assures us that it can be done. If not, we are to either contact the witch or train it to become the Commander's bed warmer. _

 

Thace snarled, turning his head away from the screen.

 

_ Date: xx-xx-xxx  _

 

_ Subject: 9346 _

 

_ Subject continues to resist its base instincts, even when presented for our most fertile studs. Breeding attempts have proven futile as well, it still will not take. Subject has not gone into heat, either. Commander Sendak suggested to throw him into the Pens, and hope one of them can get him bred. Its physical state no longer matters to the Commander. He is determined to break this omega. _

 

“Enough….” Kolivan turned away, gritting his teeth. The damage was far worse than they had expected.

 

“Fuck, Kolivan, what are we to do?” Thace's fist connected with the wall. “Sendak will pay for this.”

 

“How will we tell his pack? They need to know…” Ulaz had pushed away from his desk, head in his hands. The details in the logs made him sick, and they got progressively worse as they went on.

 

Kolivan stood still, reigning in his emotions and steeling his resolve. “Something like this, needs to be told by him. We can't, we can't tell his pack anything.” the Galra glared at the screen again.

 

“But what we can do, is make sure this  _ never  _ happens to him or anyone else again.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who will fix me now?  
> Dive in when I'm down?  
> Save me from myself, don't let me drown."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmffffffff
> 
> Heavy stuff again.

The scent of a hearty soup filled the kitchen as Shiro walked in with a sleeping Keith in his arms. Lance and Pidge were talking quietly to each other, but stopped as soon as they noticed the black paladin.

 

“Keith! Is he ok?” Lance got up, pulling a chair out for Shiro.

 

“He's just asleep, Lance. He's,” Shiro took in a shaky inhale. “He'll be alright.”

 

Lance watched the sleeping omega, frowning. “He needs a haircut...how can I keep calling him Mullet when he doesn't have one?”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “I'm sure he would  _ totally  _ be heartbroken if you stopped calling him Mullet. Personally, I think he looks good with longer hair.”

 

The two bickered softly to each other, and Shiro let himself smile. He appreciated their normalcy to the situation, a normalcy that could help Keith recover. Shiro looked up when Hunk walked in carrying a tray.

 

“Oh! Shiro, hey.” Hunk set the tray down, passing out the bowls. “I didn't know how much Keith could handle, so I didn't make him a bowl yet.”

 

“That's ok. I can share mine.” Shiro situated the omega a little better in his lap, gently nudging him. “Keith? Wake up honey, I want you to try and eat a little something.”

 

The room stilled when Keith made a noise of protest, cracking his eye open slowly. “Mmf..w-what smells good..?”

 

“Hey, little buddy. I made soup.” Hunk gently pushed the bowl closer. “I wasn't sure how much to give you, but Shiro said you two could share.”

 

Keith huffed a little, sitting up more and using the table to keep himself upright. He seemed to be unbothered that he was in Shiro's lap, or that everyone at the table was watching him. Keith's hand shook a little as he spooned up some broth, sipping it carefully.

 

“Sorry if it tastes a little weird. Allura gave me some powdered vitamin supplements to put in it. We could all use them, actually.” Hunk watched Keith while Lance and Pidge dug in.

 

“....s'good. Th-thank you..” Keith quirked his lips up a little. He ate another bite before he leaned back into Shiro.

 

“Full?” Shiro moved him so he could lean better. Keith nodded slowly, closing eye. “That's ok, puppy. Don't push yourself.”

 

As they ate and made small talk, the soft sounds of Keith sleeping had them pausing again.

 

“Asleep again?” Pidge pushed her glasses up. “Is that your hoodie, Shiro?”

 

“Yeah,” the alpha sighed. “I tried to find him one of his own, but he doesn't have much. Not even what he needs for a nest.”

 

“Seriously?” Lance's jaw dropped. “I have some extra blankets he can have. I thought omegas needed a nest, for like, heats and junk.”

 

Pidge poked around at her soup. “If he's been on alpha suppressants for as long as Ulaz and Coran think, he probably never had the urge to make one.”

 

The paladins ate in silence, eventually scooting closer to Shiro and Keith. They didn't want to be too far away from him, something tugging at their core and calling them to be close. Protect their omega, their pack mate.

 

“Oh, Allura gave us some time off. She and Coran are working with the Blade to synthesize something for Keith.” Pidge got up and collected the bowls. “Meaning, relaxation day.”

 

“Sweet!” Lance jumped up, pumping his fist in the air and started to pull Hunk with him. “Hunk and I have nest duty!”

 

“Hey wait! Hunk needs to make snacks!” Pidge glowered at Lance from the kitchen doorway. 

 

“Calm down, ya gremlin. We all know how to make space snacks. Shiro, go get yourselves comfy on the couch!” and with that, Lance and Hunk disappeared, the yellow paladin giving Pidge an apologetic smile.

 

She groaned, stomping her way into the kitchen. Shiro could hear complaints of “I'm too short for this shit” coming from the doorway. He chuckled, carefully getting up and holding Keith close as he made his way to the lounge.

 

Sitting down at the end of the couch, he situated them both so Keith was still in his lap, head nestled against his shoulder. The omega whined softly, face twitching a little as he buried himself more against Shiro, like he was trying to hide. The alpha cradled him close and whispered assurances to him. He couldn't help the frown that pulled at his lips.

 

“Is he ok?” Lance and Hunk came in with what looked to be all the blankets the Castleship had, carefully placing them around the floor. They stopped when Keith began to cry softly in his sleep, the omega twitching, face scrunched in what looked to be pain. Shiro held him tighter and rocked slowly, murmuring to him as Lance and Hunk joined the cuddle pile. They pressed in close, rumbling and cooing to their pack mate.

 

Pidge joined in immediately after she came in and set the snacks down, wedging herself between Hunk and Shiro. They breathed a sigh of relief when Keith calmed down, resting peacefully once more.

 

“It's like, this is second nature.” Lance quirked his lip up in thought. “I don't have much experience with omegas. All my siblings presented as either alphas or betas.”

 

“I know what you mean.” Pidge carded her fingers through Keith's hair. “But, it's like I can't help it. He needs me, and I almost don't want to let him out of my sight again.”

 

All Shiro could do was smile. He had been around omegas for the outreach programme at the Garrison, but he never felt like this with them. He had to agree with the others. This seemed normal. Right. And Keith was his, if he wanted to be.

 

“We can help him through this. We're Voltron, after all.” Hunk rubbed Keith's shoulder gently.

 

When Allura and Coran checked on their paladins, they found them cuddled on the couch, one hand on Keith as they slept.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Heavy footsteps echoed in the metal hallways as the group of soldiers checked the area. Sendak, with a sneer on his face, waited just outside. Lithri was nowhere in sight, and neither were any of the omegas that were housed here.

 

“Where is that loathsome reptile?” Sendak paced, only stopping when Haggar approached him from the ship.

 

“Well? Where is this omega you are so obsessed with?” the witch had her hands clasped in front of her.

 

Their attention was turned when a sentry jogged up to them.

 

“Sir.” they saluted their Commander. “No sign of life anywhere. It seems it's been raided.”

 

Sendak growled. He  _ wanted  _ that omega. The screams he could tear from him, the pleas, the  _ fear _ , made heat pool in all the right places within him.

 

“What of the files?” Haggar spoke up. “You said that very detailed reports were kept on the omegas.”

 

The soldier typed on a holopad, bringing up an image of an omega. There was a hand gripping its hair, holding its head up to the camera. A wild snarl on its face.

 

“ _ My omega. _ ” Sendak pulled his lips back in a sadistic smile, reliving the memory of how he would try to pull away and  _ scream for him to stop _ -

 

“Oh my, Sendak. You had caught yourself a special one.” Haggar inspected the screen more intently.

 

“I was told he was a half breed.” Sendak hummed. “Apparently, he wasn't able to be bred. I was hoping, if you didn't want him as an experiment, that I could keep him as my pet.”

 

“Only if you can find him again. I would love to use him. He is a paladin of Voltron, after all.” Haggar turned to Sendak when he inhaled sharply.

 

He had a paladin in his possession? A snarl bubbled up from his throat.

 

“How can we locate them?”

 

“It's not that simple. They are very difficult to track. Perhaps, when we can capture him again, a shared arrangement can be made.” Haggar studied the Commander as he turned back to the ship.

 

“Then start looking. I  _ want what is mine.” _

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Keith began to regain his strength. A slow process, but with the combined effort of his pack, he could at least walk around without passing out now. 

 

Lance, to his surprise, was teaching him yoga of all things. Claiming it would help his joints, which it did, but it left him exhausted. The blue paladin would guide or carry him to a nest that he made, cuddling Keith until he woke up.

 

Pidge would sit with him, even going to his checkups with Coran. Those happened every other day. She helped him stay distracted so he didn't look at himself, but he always noticed the sympathetic grimace when his wounds were revealed. She would tell him that the bruises would heal, that his immune system had been severely compromised. They would take longer than normal to fully disappear.

 

Hunk always sat with him during meals, explaining what he had put into everything. Powdered supplements, extra protein, why he would only give Keith small portions. Always smiling, always telling him it was ok when he couldn't keep the food down.

 

Shiro, Shiro almost refused to leave his side. Always there, comforting, grounding. He helped Keith dress, eat, walk around, shower. Comfort him when he would wake up screaming and begging to be let go. 

 

Keith felt like an absolute burden.

 

The dynamic changed. It changed and it was Keith's fault. He just wanted things to go back to normal. For the bickering to return, the banter, the teasing. Everyone was too careful with him. Like he would break-  _ like he wasn't already broken. _

 

On the tenth day out of the pod, however, Keith made the decision to take a shower. By himself. He felt gross, and he just, wanted to not be hovered over. A moment to himself, that's all he wanted. He knew his pack was trying to help, but the sudden attention and affection was making his heart do flips and his stomach knot up. He can handle something as simple as a shower.

 

Luckily, everyone was busy doing something for once. Keith wasn't sure what, but the moment alone was too good to pass up. Slowly, using the wall for support, he made his way to his room. He made a great effort to ignore the full body mirror in his bathroom as he got undressed. He placed the clothes he had on the sink counter, they were still clean. Shiro always made sure he had clean clothes.

 

Keeping his eyes on the shower, he slowly unraveled the bandages. Keith couldn't help but look at them when they were all off, the soft pink spots concerned him. He gathered them up and placed them next to his clothes. Maybe, he could try wrapping himself up after his shower.

 

He started the spray, swallowing thickly when the image of Pidge's horrified face swam into his mind when they had first found him. Shaking his head, and mentally thanked Coran for the chair provided for him, he sat himself under the water. He flinched at first, his wounds stinging, but soon the warmth of the water soothed his aches. 

 

Keith sighed, closing his eyes and letting the water run over him. He gave himself a mental pat on the back. He could do this, he didn't have to be a burden. The omega carefully washed himself, biting his lip every time his fingers ran over the puckers of scars, the swelled flesh from his bruises.

 

_ ‘Don't cry. It's just a shower. Don't.’ _

 

He stayed under the water until his fingers began to prune, shutting off the shower head. He reached for the towel he had near the curtain, Coran's words of “Pat yourself dry, don't rub” coming to him again. So he did just that.

 

Keith hung the towel over his shoulders as he left the shower, his gaze slowly travelling up-

 

And meeting his reflection in the mirror.

 

His eyes widened, taking his appearance in. He, he looked  _ awful.  _ Bruises and cuts and gashes and claw marks. His face, god his  _ face. _ It wouldn't be the same again. His fingers touched his cheek gingerly, travelling to the burn scars on his neck. He could feel his chest tightening as his hands travelled lower, tracing each mark and bruise. Keith froze when he got to his stomach. The scars there, he could see them more clearly with the bruising. Oh, oh no.

 

They saw these.

 

It all hit him at once finally as he stared at his reflection. His pack knew. His pack knew how broken he was-

 

_ Sendak was behind him, on him, hurting him- _

 

Keith clenched his fists, watching his nightmares play out in the mirror as his lungs stopped working right.

 

_ Too many hands on him and in him at once he can't breathe it hurts- _

 

_ Cold, brown eyes staring at him. Something glinting in their hand, he can't move- _

 

**_“IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, I'LL RUIN YOU FOR EVERYONE ELSE!!!”_ **

 

_ Their fist came down- _

 

A choked, sobbing cry tore from his throat, and his reflection suddenly disappeared. A warm, burning pain now flooded his hand. He backed up, tripping on the towel and falling backwards onto his ass, scrambling back until he was against the tub. He wretched, turning to his side long enough to empty the meager amounts that he had in his stomach.

 

Keith was shaking, sobbing into his hands. Blood was getting everywhere-

 

A knock on the door made him jump.

 

“Keith?! Keith, what happened? Why did you scream? We heard a crash. I-I smell blood, Keith.” Shiro. No no no Shiro can't see him like this. He wailed again, his chest was tight he can't breathe-

 

The door opened, the broken glass crunched under Shiro's boots as the alpha knelt in front of Keith. The other paladins watching them warily from the door. The black paladin carefully pulled Keith's shaking hands away from his face, frowning at the blood.

 

“Oh, puppy, what happened?” Shiro rubbed the back of the omega's uninjured hand gently.

 

“W..w-why…?” Keith didn't move to pull away, head hung as he cried. “Wh-why are you d-d-doing this…”

 

Shiro blinked. “Why? Keith, we care about you. We love you.  _ I  _ love you…”

 

“You shouldn't. I-I'm  _ broken  _ Shiro.” the red paladin was trying his best to calm himself.

 

“Baby, you aren't broken. Your injuries can be fixed-”

 

Keith weakly pulled Shiro's hands to his abdomen, the alpha frowning when he felt the scars there. “Keith, I don't understand-”

 

The omega whined, thick tears streaming down his face as he looked up at Shiro. “I…”

 

**_“An omega's place, is under their alpha.”_ **

 

Sendak's words bounced around in his head, and his sobbing picked up again. “I, I c-can't get p-pregnant, Sh-Shiro.”

 

The air in the room became tense. Shiro stared down at Keith, too stricken to say anything. No one could say anything as Keith continued to cry and ramble, his voice shaking.

 

“A-a family I lived with when I was 14, adopted me for their son. I got sick the week before he was supposed to come home, my heat didn't come. They couldn't handle him when he was in rut and thought an omega could distract him…”

 

“He found me upstairs. Tried, tried to...he tried to- I smashed a vase over his head. I ran, but he caught me. He caught me and- there, he had a letter opener-” Keith sobbed harder, clinging to Shiro's wrist. “He-he kept stabbing me. It hurt so bad and he wouldn't stop he kept screaming at me that he would ruin me for anyone else if he couldn't have me- took, took a piece of the vase and- inside….it  _ hurt- _ ”

 

All they could do was stare, wide eyed. Shiro felt that rage building in him again.

 

“Doctors s-said it couldn't be fixed, too much damage. The family I was with wouldn't pay for the surgery- but, but a doctor took me in, gave me suppressants, blockers…”

 

“Th-they tried, in those cells. They tried, every day. Sometimes it was Sendak, sometimes other alphas. More than one- mostly Sendak-”

 

Shiro brought Keith closer when the omega wailed, rocking him gently as they sat on the floor. “It-it hurts my heats hurt  _ worse  _ than before I got stabbed everything hurts I can still feel them  _ in me _ I'm disgusting and the dynamic changed it's my fault I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-”

 

More glass crunched, and his pack surrounded him, murmuring and cooing to him, trying to ease his sobbing.

 

“Keith, the dynamic hasn't changed.” Lance huffed at the notion. “You were still an omega when it was set, and I like how things are.”

 

“We function just fine.” Pidge rubbed his uninjured hand. “You're hurt, we want to take care of you.”

 

“They're right. Alpha suppressants don't make you any stronger. You earned your spot. Plus, Shiro  _ chose _ you, and since he's the leader, I'm not going to challenge it.” Hunk placed a warm, gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“Keith, I couldn't care less about your ability to get pregnant.” Shiro held him closer. “I love you, even when I thought you were an alpha. I meant it when I said I don't want anyone else. Just you. Only you.”

 

After a while, Keith's sobs finally calmed, but his shaking became worse from the stress. “I...I b-broke my mirror..”

 

“It's alright, puppy. Mirrors are stupid anyway. Let's have Coran fix your hand and get new bandages on you, yeah?” Shiro lifted him gently, carrying him to the medbay. Pidge grabbed his clothes, and the paladins followed at their heels.

 

“I, I th-threw up a-again…”

 

“Don't worry about it. There's a box of space crackers with your name on it in the lounge.” Hunk smiled at him.

 

“You can lean on us, Mullet. Pack's gotta stick together.” Lance beamed at him. “Oh, speaking of mullets, you need a haircut.”

 

“Lance, not this again-” Pidge groaned.

 

“What? Look at him! His mane is so unmanageable!”

 

The three kept bickering over Keith's hair, but only Shiro heard the breathy sound Keith made. It sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

 

“I think we should talk about some things, puppy.” Shiro nuzzled the top of his head gently. He felt Keith nod.

 

They really did need to talk, when he was calmer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy.

Coran and Allura paled as he read over the reports Kolivan and Ulaz brought him, standing near the pods. The information was  _ horrendous,  _ the damage so much worse than they had anticipated.

 

“By Alfor…” Coran placed a trembling hand over his mouth. He knew Keith would need a full physical, but now. Now he would have to perform the more invasive tests again, and this time Keith wouldn't have a choice, to the Altean's dismay. There could be so many factors as to why Keith hadn't gotten pregnant, which Coran was very thankful for, but it still concerned him.

 

“Do you think they contacted Haggar?” Allura's voice was tight as she did her best to keep her composure. 

 

“Yes, we believe that's the client Lithri was talking about.” Kolivan growled a bit. “This could be a problem.”

 

“A problem we will face head on if need be. They are  _ not  _ getting Keith. Not again.” the conviction in the princess's voice made the Galra smile.

 

“What's the status on suppressants for him?” Coran handed the tablet back, closing his eyes.

 

“It, has proven difficult. Though, we did find that the suppressants they were all given on Earth had the equivalent of a weak sedative in them.” Ulaz sighed. “Which would explain their reaction to Keith's predicament. It probably would have never happened if they were still on the Earth medications.”

 

“What about Keith? He never switched to our suppressants, how does this affect him?” Allura crossed her arms over her chest. It was like the humans were trying to keep alphas in line rather than let them figure themselves out. 

 

“I assume he's never had a proper heat, or he hasn't had one in a very long time. Once the other medications are out of his system fully, it may hit him hard. So you all will have to be prepared for that.” Ulaz rubbed a hand over his face. “We will need to monitor him until he has one.”

 

Allura bit her lip, unsure of the situation. “Should, should we tell him? That we know?” 

 

“He wouldn't want us to lie to him-”  Kolivan began, but the sound of the door opening had their attention. Coran jogged forward as the paladins walked in, Shiro holding an injured Keith.

 

“What happened?” Coran carefully picked up Keith's injured hand off the towel placed over his lap, inspecting it.

 

“I...I b-broke my mirror..” Keith sniffled, his head buried against Shiro's neck.

 

“Well, that's quite alright. Let's get your hand patched up.” Coran motioned for Shiro to sit Keith on the table. He pulled a chair and his tray of equipment close, picking up the tweezers.

 

“Actually, I'm glad you're all here.” Kolivan cleared his throat. “Allura and I need to talk you. Privately, would be best.”

 

Shiro and the others frowned, about to protest when Keith's wavering voice piped up.

 

“I-I don't want them to leave.” he winced as Coran tenderly plucked the pieces of glass from his knuckles.

 

Kolivan sighed softly. “If that's what you want, kit. We need to talk about you though. It's, sensitive.”

 

Keith hung his head, staring at the floor past Coran. “Th-they can stay…” They've already seen enough, what more could they find out about him? The Blade leader nodded, watching the Altean wrap up Keith's hand.

 

“We, found reports on the omegas kept in that facility.”

 

The omega's head shot up at that, staring at Kolivan with wide, terrified eyes. They found reports. Reports came with pictures, details. He felt shame creep up his spine again. In a rare show of emotion, Kolivan sat next to him on the table. The Galta wrapped his arm gently around the paladin's shoulder.

 

“In light of the reports, my boy, I strongly urge getting the examination done as quickly as possible.” Coran’s voice was gentle, soft. “You would need a full physical anyway, but…” he trailed off, and Keith could see how hard this was for him. For all of them. They wanted to help, that's all. When he felt Red brush against the back of his mind, the first time since he was rescued, he slumped his shoulders. A small voice deep in the corners of his mind wailed that they would hurt him.

 

_ ‘If they wanted to, they would have already. They're my pack, and I need to trust them. Shiro wouldn't let them hurt me.’ _

 

“Ok..” was his quiet answer.

 

Coran nodded, getting to up to get the things he needed. Kolivan got up, taking the other paladins and Allura out, telling them that maybe it would be best of they waited outside while this happened. Shiro stopped, glancing back at Keith, watching Ulaz help him lay back.

 

“C-can Shiro stay?” his lip started to tremble, Ulaz smiled gently at him.

 

“Of course he can, kit.” the Galra brought another chair for the black paladin, setting it near the head of the table. Pidge pushed him forward before following Kolivan and Allura out. Shiro wasted no time going to Keith's side, sitting in the chair and gently taking his hand in his own.

 

“The examination is a simple one. An ultrasound, exterior and interior, some swabs, but I'll try to be quick.” Coran was explaining things to him, trying to keep it clinical. It helped ease Keith a bit. The Altean slipped on a pair of gloves and pulled the blanket down to Keith's hips.

 

“Exterior ultrasound first, ok?” Coran activated a holoscreen from the device in his hand. To Keith, it looked a bit like an egg, but flat on one side. “I'm going to put some gel on your abdomen. May be a bit cold, and I'll have to use a bit of pressure for this, lad.”

 

Keith jumped a little despite Coran's warning, gripping Shiro's hand. He winced when the pressure came. His alpha carded his fingers gently through his hair, keeping his back to the screen so he could focus on Keith.

 

“What- oh  _ Keith _ …” Ulaz and Coran stared at the screen, jaws slack. The damage was shocking, the scars lit up white on the scan.

 

“I, got st-stabbed….a lot...” Keith took in a shaky inhale, the humorless laugh that followed didn't sit well with them. “Doctors on Earth said it couldn't be fixed without surgery. Least, least Sendak couldn't knock me up, huh?” 

 

“Kit, how in the hell did you  _ survive? _ ” the Galra couldn't take his eyes off the screen. That many wounds, that much damage, the blood loss would have been unreal.

 

“He, threw me out into the snow. Neighbor found me...could smell the blood. Guess it was cold enough to slow the blood flow.” the omega stared at the ceiling. “....don't know how long I was out there…”

 

Coran nodded slowly, recording the findings and shut the device off. He carefully cleaned as much of the gel as he could off of Keith before pulling the blanket back up.

 

“Alright, little one. Next part. Do you know what a speculum is?” Coran changed his gloves before picking up a metal tool and showing it to Keith.

 

“Um, n-no.” Keith swallowed when he looked at it. It was, surprisingly not as intimidating as it sounded, but his grip on Shiro tightened anyway.

 

“Well, it's used to, erm, let me look inside. For damage.” Coran was trying so hard not to make this awkward, and Keith had to appreciate that. He would smile if he wasn't so scared at this moment.

 

Keith nodded slowly, trying to find a place to look. His gaze landed on Shiro finally.

 

“It's ok, puppy. I'm not going anywhere.” Shiro pressed his forehead to Keith's and rumbled softly. He cooed to his omega when Keith whimpered, apparently Coran was about to start.

 

“You might feel a slight pinch, and some more pressure, but not much. Overall, it will be just uncomfortable and painless.”

 

The hitch in Keith's breath let Shiro know that Coran had inserted the speculum, and it broke Shiro's heart. He couldn't feel the pressure of the red paladin’s grip on his metal hand, but it must be as tight as Keith could manage if the shaking was anything to go by. His eyes were closed tight, and he looked like he was about to jump out of his skin.

 

“Easy puppy. You're doing so well, Keith.” Shiro continued to run his fingers through his hair with his flesh hand as he whispered to the trembling omega, forehead pressed gently to Keith's. “You gotta breathe, sweety. Coran's almost done.”

 

Coran placed his tools back on the tray after a few moments, rubbing Keith's calf gently. He let the omega curl in on himself as Shiro gathered him close again. “I'm all done, lad.”

 

Ulaz looked over the scans, frowning. “We will have to look them over more carefully, but there may be a chance that we can remove the scar tissue. For now, though, the hormones from the alpha suppressants need to be clear from your system before we can give you anything else.”

 

Keith didn't respond, thick tears soaking into Shiro's shirt. Ulaz continued, though.

 

“We, have to wait until you go through at least two heats. Hopefully, we will have something made for you before then.”

 

“Why that long?” Shiro rubbed Keith's back when a whimper left his throat. Apparently, just the thought of going through a heat made the omega uneasy.

 

“We found a weak sedative in the suppressants you had while on Earth. Since you all, besides Keith, switched to the Altean suppressants the withdrawal time was less severe. Did you feel any different during the transition?”

 

Shiro frowned. Sedatives? Why the hell would the Garrison give them that? “I'm not sure. They were given to us as soon as we were accepted in. I never noticed a difference.”

 

Coran hummed. “Well, how do you feel now?”

 

“A hell of a lot better than I did back on Earth.”

 

Keith looked up at that, frowning. He always wondered why the Garrison pills made him feel weird, like he wasn't himself. He took them anyway because they worked, and he was so desperate to hide-

 

“It's alright, kit. You couldn't have known. But that's why we need to get your hormones back to where they should be, and we can't do that until the other pills work they're way out of your system.” Ulaz gave him a gentle smile. “It may take a shorter amount of time, though, unless they gave you something while you were in that facility.”

 

Keith shrugged. It was hard to tell what all really happened to him, everything started to run together. The red paladin nestled back into Shiro with a huff. He was tired again. Everything made him so damn tired. He barely heard Coran chuckle.

 

“You two go get some rest.”

 

Shiro carried him out of the medbay. The rhythm of footsteps was lulling him to sleep. A door swooshed open and closed, the scent of ozone and cherry blossoms surrounded him. Must be in Shiro's room.

 

“You awake?” Shiro nudged him gently, chuckling when Keith made a soft noise.

 

“Don’ wanna be…”

 

Shiro smiled, reaching for his communicator and sending the other's a message, telling them that they would be taking a nap. The black paladin helped Keith into a pair of boxers from the clothing pile he brought from Keith's room. Shiro situated them both on his bed, with his omega facing him, arms wrapped protectively around Keith.

 

“Babe, can I ask you something?” Shiro nuzzled his cheek on the top of Keith's head.

 

“Hm..?”

 

Shiro took a deep breath, he had to tread carefully. “Would, you care if I helped you with your heats?”

 

Keith's head shot up so fast, Shiro thought his neck would snap. He stared at the alpha with wide, shining eyes.

 

“I was- was going to ask you before you left for your mission, if I uh, could mark you.” Shiro gulped, Keith looked like he was about to cry. “I-I mean, I didn't know you were an omega till recently, but. You drive me nuts, Keith. I want you so bad and I never want to hurt you and-”

 

A hiccup from Keith made him stop his rambling.

 

_ ‘Shit shit shit I made him cry!’  _

 

“Y-you still...want me..?” tears were streaming down his cheeks.

 

“Of course I do. Only you. No one else.” Shiro pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead. “I wanted to do more with you when we met at the Garrison, but you were so shy and seemed terrified of my advances I….I didn't want to scare you off.”

 

Keith was having trouble comprehending what Shiro was telling him. After all this, after what Shiro knows now, he still wants  _ him _ ? He still wants to  _ touch  _ him? The alpha didn't seem to notice he was still staring at him, continuing his rambling, all alpha confidence going out the window.

 

Keith never thought Shiro could be this cute. 

 

“I mean- I know you've been through a lot. And I mean  _ a lot. _ But, god Keith, I-I lost my self control when I found out that the omega we rescued was you. Kolivan had to pin me to the floor.” he looked away when Keith's jaw dropped. “And we found out Thace knew that reptile, Lithri, was one of the ones hurting you and we brought him here.”

 

Keith paled, but Shiro kept going. “I...I don't remember what happened. Thace was interrogating him and- I just- I woke up covered in blood and reptile pieces-”

 

“He...he’s dead…?” his question was breathless, quiet. Shiro paused. “Y-you killed him? For m-me?”

 

“Yes.” Shiro didn't hesitate to answer. “We all did. The others cornered him for me. Thace said, that scenting can act like a bond? I guess that's why I reacted that way, but…I was terrified, I'm still terrified I'll hurt you.”

 

He was speechless. Utterly speechless. His pack  _ killed  _ someone for him. Someone that hurt him. They protected him. He felt the tears falling again, something deep within him howled with emotion, and he clung to Shiro as tightly as he could. Violent sobs wracked him, and Shiro held him tightly.

 

“K-Keith?”

 

“Th-thank you..! K-Kash-hi I l-love you-” he trailed off, sobbing and wailing into Shiro's chest. The alpha cooed and rubbed gentle circles into his back.

 

“I'm always going to protect you, Keith. No one will  _ ever  _ touch you again.” he couldn't keep the growl out of his voice. “Sendak is next.”

 

Keith nuzzled his face to Shiro's neck, up against the scent glands. The alpha shivered a bit as Keith rubbed his face into them, and he leaned down, gently copying Keith. The omega's scent was sharper now, still like crackling flames and cedar, but the sweet undertone was more prominent. He let Keith cry until he fell asleep. Shiro listened to the gentle sound of his breathing, comforting the omega when his breath hitched and shuddered.

 

They had a long road ahead of them, but Shiro would remind Keith every day that he was loved, that his pack loved him. A soft ping from his communicator got Shiro's attention, and he brought it close, careful not to disturbed Keith.

 

**_GreenMonster_ ** _ : How is he? _

 

**_SpaceDisaster_ ** _ : He’s asleep. You know, I meant to ask you about the names you chose for us for this thing. _

 

**_GreenMonster_ ** _ : That, is classified. And you are a disaster. Both of you are. But that's not why I'm pinging you now. This can't wait. _

 

**_SpaceDisaster_ ** _ : What is it, Pidge? _

 

**_GreenMonster_ ** _ : That client that Lithri talked about was Haggar. Kolivan let us read the reports on Keith. It's bad, Shiro. Sendak was obsessed with him. Kolivan thinks he will try and get Keith again. _

 

Shiro bit back a snarl at that.

 

**_SpaceDisaster_ ** _ : He isn't getting Keith. _

 

**_GreenMonster_ ** _ : Yeah, I know. And I want the name of the godless hemorrhoid that stabbed him. _

 

**_SpaceDisaster:_ ** _ Godless...hemorrhoid?? _

 

**_GreenMonster_ ** _ : Yes! _

 

**_SpaceDisaster:_ ** _ I'll ask him when he wakes up, but don't pressure him about it either. _

 

**_GreenMonster:_ ** _ Fine. But I will get answers. And when we get back to earth that fucker is gonna get it. Sleep well, both of you. _

 

Shiro smiled, setting the communicator down. He held his omega close. They would need to start planning out how they would protect Keith from now on. But, Shiro was certain his pack mates already thought of that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I. I can't write sex scenes worth a shit. But ima try.  
> Hope it's ok.

“You want to do what now.”

 

Keith stared at Lance from his spot on the floor in front of the couch. Allura was behind him, braiding his hair. Shiro was next to her, also staring at Lance and the other two paladins. The three weeks after he had broken his mirror went by quickly, he could train again, his bruises were finally almost gone, and his ribs weren't so noticeable now. But, he had known that Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were up to something after the first week, but this.

 

This threw him off guard.

 

“You, want to scent Keith when he isn't in armor?” Shiro looked more confused, if anything. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when Pidge told him that they had an idea.

 

“Well,” Lance rubbed the back of his head. “It's the only thing we could come up with. I mean, who would be stupid enough to try and go after an omega that's scented by four or more alphas?”

 

“His armor already has the scent blocker in it. Between us and Blade, it was simple to install.” Pidge looked a little nervous about bringing the idea up.

 

Shiro glanced at Keith. The omega was still staring forward so Allura could finish the braid, but not at Lance anymore. His eyes looked, distant. It only made Shiro's frown deepen.

 

“It's not going to be all the time. Just when we're out for like, meetings and stuff. Or if you aren't around and one of us sees someone eyeing Keith.” Hunk offered gently. “We would scent the side you don't, and when we get back to the castle you two can do whatever to get our scent off.”

 

They were silent for a moment, all eyes on Keith. The red paladin didn't look up, still staring forward. Eventually, he slowly looked up at Shiro for answers. 

 

“I can't decide for you, puppy. This is up to you.” Shiro gave him a gentle smile.

 

“We just, we just want to keep you safe, Samurai. If it makes you feel any better, you so aren't my type.” Lance was trying to be playful.

 

“Though,” Pidge’s voice took on a tone Keith couldn't place. “If you wanted us to, we would still scent you even after Shiro marks you. Seriously, no one is going to touch you again.”

 

Keith blinked at that. They were serious, that much he could tell. He was already starting to smell like an omega, but only Shiro would make any advances on him. He didn't know what to do. Honestly, the thought of so many people touching him made his skin crawl. Maybe it was too soon after, after everything that's happened.

 

“Can…” he cleared his throat, despising how weak his voice was sounding. “Can I think about it?”

 

“Of course.” Allura patted his shoulder, frowning when he flinched at the sudden contact. Keith got up, leaving the room before anyone could say anything. Lance slumped in his chair.

 

“Sorry, Shiro…”

 

“We just want to help.” Hunk fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

 

“It's ok, guys. Really.” Shiro rubbed the back of his head. “It probably just freaks him out. I'll talk to him, ok?”

 

The others nodded, watching Shiro get up and go after Keith.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Keith flopped onto the couch, bored out of his skull. Shiro had come and talked to him after the other paladins brought up scenting him. He wasn't upset about the idea, he just needed to think about it. Which, apparently, he would have plenty of time to do now. Coran and Ulaz, with Kolivan and Allura's approval, decided that until he goes through his heat he wasn't allowed to leave the Castleship. Which sucked. Royally. They wouldn't even let him go to the space mall with them.

 

“ _ Just in case your heat starts while you're away _ .” he mocked Kolivan's words, and sighed. This was one of the many things he hated about being an omega, and being confined to the ship made him feel more useless. Keith knew, deep down, they wanted him safe. Healthy. Unafraid to leave the ship. He was just so fucking  _ bored. _

 

He had already beaten Lance's high score on the weird video game they had, he had promised Shiro he wouldn't train unless someone was watching him, and for some reason he just could  _ not get comfortable.  _ There was a dull throb in his stomach. Maybe something Hunk made wasn't sitting well with him? He hadn't thrown up in a while, he could keep things down better that a few weeks ago. 

 

The omega got up when he started to feel warm, wondering who the hell turned the heat up. A cold shower, maybe. Maybe that would help. He wandered down the hall, stopping at the door to his bedroom when he froze. He sniffed the air a bit, and it smelled  _ amazing.  _ Where the hell was that coming from?

 

He moved away from his door, following the scent. Keith was a little surprised when it lead him to Shiro's room. He bit his lip, thinking. Shiro wouldn't mind if he just-

 

The door swooshed open, and the scent from inside made his knees quiver. What the fuck was wrong with him? Shiro always smelled good to him, but why did it smell so  _ good  _ now? He made a beeline for the bed, flopping down on it gracelessly. He took a deep inhale, and  _ moaned,  _ slapping his hand over his mouth _. _ What the fuck is  _ wrong with him _ ? 

 

That dull throbbing in his gut was picking up in intensity, becoming more and more painful the longer he was in Shiro's bed. He could feel the unbearable heat pooling in his abdomen, and it had him shoving his hand between his legs. He startled, feeling how soaked his pants were-

 

Wait. No. No no he wasn't ready for this shit. Shiro was at the space mall, they just left. They would be gone for a few vargas. Why couldn't this fucking wait?!

 

Without thinking, Keith turned and wobbled his way into the shower. The pain was getting worse, every throb threatening to bring him to his knees. It was too hot. Cold water. He needed to cool down before he combusted. Keith peeled away his clothes, kicking them somewhere before a sharp wave of burning pain had him doubling over with a cry. He barely made it to the toilet in time before he wretched, bringing up his lunch. God the  _ pain. _

 

Keith wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, flushing the toilet before crawling to the shower. He turned the cold water on before curling into a ball on the shower floor, arms wrapped around his middle. He pressed his legs together as tightly as he could, whimpering. The water stung, but the fire under his skin wouldn't dissipate. He couldn't think straight. He wanted, he just wanted-

 

“K-Ka-ha-shi…!”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Coran hummed as he walked out of the medbay. The other paladins and Kolivan should be back any time now. The Galra had decided to help them all acquire the things Keith would need once his heat started. He assumed the red paladin was still in the lounge, attempting to beat Lance's score on their game. That was about three vargas ago.

 

Once he got to the lounge to check on the resident omega, he paused. Frowning, Coran sniffed the air.

 

“Roasted zelov berries?” his mustache twitched. That, wasn't quite right. No one was in the castle, and this smell was like something sweet over a fire, but stronger than that-

 

His train of thought derailed.

 

“Quiznack!” Coran sprinted to the docks, pulling out a communicator and pulling up a holoscreen. Allura's face appeared.

 

“Coran? We're just about to land- why are you running?” the others appeared in the screen.

 

“Have you all taken your suppressants today?” he panted, skidding into the docks just as the pod landed.

 

“Yeah.” Lance piped up, confused. “Why?” 

 

“I believe Keith's heat has started. None of you have been around an omega in heat, correct?” Coran watched the screen as five heads nodded. Kolivan, realizing why Coran asked, guided Shiro out of the pod.

 

“The rest of you stay here for a bit. One of the older alphas will drop off the bags once Shiro gets settled. Coran will explain things.” the Blade leader lead Shiro off the pod ship, and to the sleeping quarters.

 

“Why do they have to stay behind?” Shiro gulped when the scent hit him. It was  _ everywhere  _ in the Castleship.

 

“You are all young, and your control on your instincts is poor. Control comes with age, that's why my team and Coran are unaffected.” Kolivan explained gently. “Once you're with Keith, I'll have Antok and Thace guard the hallway so no one bothers you until his heat is over.”

 

Shiro nodded, swallowing thickly. The scent was stronger in the sleeping quarters. Thick, like a raging forest fire and caramelized marshmallows. “H-how long will it last?”

 

“I'm not sure.” Kolivan stopped a few paces away from Shiro's door, frowning when a weak trill could be heard. “You have talked about this with him, correct?”

 

“I, I asked, but he didn't give me a straight answer.” Shiro ran his flesh hand through his hair. “Do you think he'll let me help him?”

 

Kolivan gave him a look, but his lip quirked up a bit. “He trusts you, paladin. He knows that you wouldn't hurt him.” the Galra gently nudged him forward.

 

Shiro took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders, and walked into his room. He mentally thanked Coran for the suppressants because the scent was  _ potent _ , and it made him shudder. A weak cry sounded from his bathroom, he knocked on it gently.

 

“Keith? I'm here, puppy. Can I come in?” Shiro bit his lip, waiting for an answer. He could hear Keith crying, and his heart clenched.

 

“K..Kashi…”

 

That's all he needed. He opened the door to find Keith curled up in his shower, shaking and whimpering under the spray. He quickly went to his omega's side, uncaring if his clothes got wet.

 

“Oh, baby….” Shiro cooed to him. “Can I touch you?”

 

Keith nodded slowly, unable to look up. Shiro placed his flesh hand gently on Keith's shoulder, hissing at the heat rolling off of him.

 

“Jesus, you're on fire.” the alpha rubbed the skin there in slow circles. “Talk to me, honey. You gotta tell me what you're feeling.”

 

The omega whined, trying to uncurl himself, but flinched right back into his previous position. “H..Hurts. Like, like my insides are being ripped apart…” Keith gave a pained chuckle. “It, it comes in waves, not that bad right now.”

 

“Puppy, how long have you been like this?” he didn't want to move Keith yet, needing to ask him before he could help.

 

“Started- a little bit after you guys left. Hurts too much to t-touch...” he shuddered, finally looking up at Shiro with fevered and glassy eyes. “I, you smell good..”

 

Shiro chuckled at that. “So do you, sweety. Is, is it ok if I help you?”

 

“W-why do you k-keep asking..?” Keith panted, he could feel the heat and pain building again.

 

“It's your body, Keith. Only you can decide who touches you, even though we're together I'm always going to ask you.” Shiro bit his lip again. “And...I may have to...you know...to help ease it.”

 

A broken sob left him at that. Keith reached a trembling hand out to Shiro. “P-please. Please, Kashi. Touch me, d-do something, anything.”

 

Shiro turned the water off, gently scooping up Keith and bringing him to the bed. The omega keened, curling more into himself as another wave of burning need crashed over him. His alpha murmured to him gently.

 

“I've got you, puppy. I'll take care of you.” Shiro pressed gentle kisses to what he could reach of Keith's face, trailing his flesh hand down his omega's back to the elastic of his boxers.

 

Keith shuddered under his hand. He wanted to uncurl so  _ badly  _ and throw himself at Shiro, but the pain wouldn't let him. His alpha promised though, promised to help. He can trust his alpha with anything.

 

_ ‘My alpha…’  _ His brain was getting fuzzy, all he could think about was Shiro. All he could smell was Shiro, all ozone and cherry blossoms and  _ alpha. _ Keith felt Shiro slip down his boxers, carefully maneuvering him so he could toss the soaked fabric away. The alpha moved away, peeling away his shirt and pants, throwing them to some unknown corner of his room. Shiro decided that it would be best to keep his boxers on for now.

 

He pulled Keith closer, slowly trailing his flesh hand across the omega's skin. Shiro tenderly coaxed Keith's legs apart, cooing and rumbling to his omega as he did. A sob bubbled from Keith's throat, slowly uncurling enough to roll onto his back. He fisted his hands into the sheets, fighting the urge to curl back up.

 

“Ka-hashi…hurts...” Keith whined, staring at Shiro with a half lidded, pained gaze.

 

“It's ok, puppy. You're ok.” the alpha kissed his forehead, rubbing gentle circles into Keith's thighs before he moved to the soaked folds beneath the omega's cock. A loud keen tore from his throat when he felt Shiro's fingers dip into his folds, rubbing gently. The alpha pressed his metal hand into the mattress next to Keith's head, propping him up so he could watch the omega's face. Slowly, and carefully, he pressed a finger into Keith. The omega cried out, bucking his hips up into Shiro's hand.

 

“Hnnngh,  _ a-alpha _ !”

 

Shiro bit his lip harder, grabbing his instincts by the throat and pinning them to the back of his mind, once again mentally thanking Coran for the pills. He thrust his finger at a gentle pace, groaning the more Keith whimpered his name.

 

“Al-alpha, please, need more I need  _ more _ -” Keith writhed under Shiro, pulling at the sheets in a white knuckle grip. The pain was easing the more Shiro thrusted his finger, but it wasn't  _ enough _ . A shrill cry left his throat as soon as Shiro pressed in another finger, and Keith came apart, coating his stomach in white ribbons. His alpha thrust his fingers through his orgasm, slowly coming to a stop. Keith panted, the haze in his mind lifting a little.

 

“How was that?” Shiro pressed kisses to his heated face, wiping his hand off on the sheets and using a blanket to clean Keith off.

 

“B-better. Doesn't hurt as bad now.” a soft purr sounded from him as Shiro gathered him close, rubbing gentle circles into Keith's skin.

 

“Good. Do you remember how long your heats usually last?” 

 

Keith shook his head. “I...I haven't gone through a heat since I recovered from the stabbing.” 

 

Shiro hummed, nuzzling his face into Keith's hair. “We may be here a while. We got some stuff from the mall, someone will drop it outside the door soon I think.”

 

The omega nodded, rubbing his face into the scent glands on Shiro's neck, breathing deeply. “I love you, Takashi.”

 

“I love you too, puppy. I've got you.”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Kolivan sighed, sitting in his chair on his ship. It had been a bit of a fight to get the blue paladin into a room with the yellow one, but the Galra understood. Keith's scent was strong, and none of them were surprised when the other paladins had such a strong reaction to it. They managed to get them in separate rooms, Allura opting to stay with Pidge. He looked up when a communication alarm went off. Kolivan activated the holoscreen, blinking when Krolia came into view.

 

“Krolia checking in. Mission accomplished.” she gave him a lopsided smile. “How are things there?”

 

Her smile disappeared when Kolivan hung his head, giving her the coordinates to their location. 

 

“Get here as quickly as you can, Krolia. Something's happened.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a breakdown, and Krolia is trying her best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I chickened out writing more steamy stuff for this chapter. But I got a scene in the works for later that I'm gonna take my time on, so hopefully it turns out.
> 
> Andy is made up, and the godless hemorrhoid that yall want the name of lol.
> 
> Also, don't judge Krolia too harshly. She's trying.

“Shh, baby it's ok- ah- don't move, puppy…”

 

Shiro expected this, but he tried to will it away. He tried to be gentle, was sure he was being gentle, but this was too much. Even though Keith had consented, given him permission in his moment of clarity to knot him in the hopes of the pain dissipating faster, Shiro should have said no. 

 

According to his communicator, Keith's heat was about a week and a half in, and almost done from what he could smell. In that time, Keith had given him the go ahead to fuck him into the sheets, to fill him, but Shiro hadn't knotted him until now. They had talked about it, Keith was unsure, but decided that he could try it.

 

_ “It's ok, it's you, I'm ok if it's you. I know you would never hurt me.”  _ Keith's words repeated in Shiro's mind. Keith trusted him, reassured him he would be ok. So, when the next wave hit the omega, Shiro knotted him.

 

It was something he immediately regretted.

 

He currently had Keith straddling his lap with the alpha propped up against the wall, his metal arm wrapped around the small of the omega's back to keep him pinned and unmoving so he couldn't hurt himself more. His flesh hand keeping Keith's head against his shoulder, close to his scent glands, praying that his scent would snap him out of it. Shiro ignored the bite of Keith's nails in his skin, but his heart broke with every terrified wail and plea that tore through the omega's throat.

 

“Keith, baby, breathe for me. Breathe, puppy. You're with me, in my room, on the Castleship. You aren't in those cells anymore.” Shiro whined softly, desperate to calm his omega. “I can't pull out yet sweetheart, it'll hurt you. You gotta stay still…”

 

Shiro had no idea how long the flashback would last, but he continued to rumble and murmur to his omega. Apparently, Keith's heat-addled brain was the only thing keeping his flashbacks away. After what seemed like an eternity, Keith slowly relaxed, his wailing dissolved into weak trills and sobs. The omega buried his face into Shiro's neck and cried, sputtering apologies between his gasping and clinging onto Shiro like he would disappear. 

 

“Sh...Shi-hiro...Shiro…I-” Keith was shaking like a leaf, but he stopped trying to pull away.

 

“No more apologies, puppy. It isn't your fault. Did, did I hurt you? I tried to be gentle…” Shiro released his hold on the back of Keith's head, running his fingers gently through his hair.

 

“N-not...not you…” Keith's chest shuddered with a repressed sob. “Wasn't- you...I-I-I’m sor-ry…”

 

Shiro loosened his grip more, moving his metal arm up so he could gently move Keith back enough to look him in the face, cupping his cheeks gently and pressing kisses over his face.

 

“Keith,” he kept his voice gentle, “Neve,  _ ever _ , apologize if you have an attack. They aren't your fault. You all don't expect me to apologize when I have one, do you?”

 

Keith shook his head slowly as Shiro gently thumbed away his tears. “Then you don't have to apologize, alright?” 

 

“I-I tried- tried to not think a-about it…” Keith whined, trying to hide his face in Shiro's hands, his own gripping the alpha's shoulders. “But- I couldn't- I was  _ back there _ \- he was- they were-”

 

Shiro let Keith lean forward again to hide his face in his neck. He ran his metal hand up and down the omega's back to soothe him, nuzzling his way to Keith's neck to rub his face into the scent glands there.

 

“I...I ruined the mood, didn't I?” Keith tried to shift his hips, but Shiro stopped him.

 

“No, puppy, you couldn't help it. I should've said no…” the alpha sighed. “Though, to be honest, this isn't how I imagined our first time together to go.”

 

Keith looked up at that, tears gathering in his eyes again. Shiro sputtered and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I didn't mean it like that! I meant, I didn't want hormones to get in the way. I wanted you to be comfortable with me first.”

 

“You don't mind that I'm an omega? Or that...that i'm damaged..?” Keith's lip trembled, cursing how high strung his emotions have been since he was rescued.

 

“Baby, no, you are  _ not  _ damaged. You're perfect. I didn't mind when I thought you were an alpha, and I don't mind you being an omega.” Shiro pressed his lips to Keith's, rumbling when he could hear the faint purr from his omega. Eventually, Shiro's knot finally deflated, and he slowly pulled out of Keith. He gathered the trembling omega close and brought him to the shower.

 

Keith brought a neck, holding it there as he thought. “Kashi..?”

 

“Yes, puppy?” Shiro held him as he started a warm shower.

 

“I think, I think I'm ok with being scented by the others...if they think it will help.”

 

Shiro nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of Keith's head as he grabbed the soap, but the omega continued speaking. “And, can we talk about m-marking each other..?”

 

The alpha paused, blinking down at Keith. His heart did a small flip, and he held his mate close.

 

“Of course, love.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

Krolia was surprised when the coordinates given to her lead her to the Castleship. Personally, she had never stepped foot on the vessel. Keith, though, had told her about it once. Their relationship was, rocky. Not that she could blame her son. Krolia had tried speaking to him about it, but the stubborn boy would always change the subject. She often wondered where her little alpha got it from.

 

Kolivan met her as soon as she stepped out of her pod, a solemn expression on his face. Her gaze scanned the area, mostly out of habit, but her son or the other paladins were nowhere in sight. Only an Altean that she never met.

 

“Ah, you must be Krolia. Keith has, erm, mentioned you.” the Altean offered her an outstretched hand. “My name is Coran.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him, but accepted the handshake. “Pleasure. Where is my son? Is he well?”

 

A tense silence fell over the three alphas.

 

“He's with Shiro at the moment.” Coran explained, but gave no further information. Keith had talked very fondly about this, Shiro.

 

Kolivan sighed, motioning her to follow him. She frowned, but followed the Blade leader and the Altean to the common room. Once again, she raised an eyebrow when Kolivan offered her a tablet, what she recognized as report files filled the screen.

 

“What are these?” she took the tablet, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

 

“Just, read them. Please. You would have seen them eventually.” Kolivan stood in front of her, his posture more tense than she's ever seen.

 

Twitching an ear, she began to read the reports. They were about an omega contained at a facility the Blade was looking into. The more she read, the more the color drained from her face. There was no way this poor creature was alive. Graphic details painted a very, very vivid picture, but when she got to the photos attached to the files-

 

The tablet flew across the room, Kolivan barely dodged it in time. Her hands were shaking, there was  _ no way _ -

 

“Krolia-” 

 

“Tell me those reports are lying.”

 

Her eyes flashed dangerously, and it had Coran backing up just a bit.

 

“They aren't a lie. Keith is an omega-” Kolivan was trying to defuse the situation she could tear through the ship to find her son.

 

“That's not possible! He  _ never  _ smelled like an omega! Where is he?!” Krolia got to her feet, but the Blade leader stood in her path, growling.

 

“He's with Shiro right now. You can't see him yet.” 

 

The female alpha refused to back down. “ _ Take me to my son! _ ” her lips were pulled back in a snarl, hackles raised.

 

“There's nothing you can do for him right now. I'm sorry, but if you can't control yourself, Krolia, I  _ will  _ restrain you.” Kolivan didn't hesitate to use his alpha voice, making her pause.

 

“Did you know?” she glared at him, “I swear, Kolivan, if you knew about this and still let him go on that mission-”

 

“None of us knew until we got him back, Miss.” Coran spoke up from his place near the couch. “He had good reason to hide-”

 

“He would have told me!”

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Outside of the common room door, the other three paladins gathered, listening to the older alpha's arguing. 

 

“So, that's Keith's mom?” Lance blinked, maybe she was where the red paladin got his temper.

 

“I guess so.” Pidge adjusted her glasses. “Not even she knew Keith was an omega? How could she not know? And, she's an alpha too. Meaning his dad was an omega.”

 

“Should we warn Keith that she's here? I mean, his heat might be over by now. I can't smell him, and we're over our rut…” Hunk bit his lip, not one for arguments, but he always noticed the look Keith got when his mother was mentioned.

 

The three looked at each other, and nodded, rising from their spots and jogging to Shiro's room. They met the pair in the hallway, both in normal loungewear, Keith looking quite comfortable in Shiro's hoodie and a pair of sweatpants despite his obvious limp. They stopped when they got close, noticing Keith pressing more into Shiro's side.

 

“Hey, you two ok?” Pidge gave Keith a gentle smile, beaming when the omega smiled back.

 

“Yeah, we're alright. Keith is, um, a bit sore. How about you three? Is something wrong?” Shiro tilted his head slightly at how his pack mates shuffled their feet.

 

“Angry space mom.” was all Lance could think of to say.

 

Shiro frowned. Space mom? Did they mean Allura? Why would she be angry-

 

A soft growl from his side startled him, and he looked down at Keith. The omega looked upset, his arms crossing over his chest tightly.

 

“Krolia….”

 

“Oh, that's your mom, right?” Shiro rubbed his shoulder to comfort his omega. Keith nodded.

 

“I'm not sure why she's angry, but I better go find out. You guys, you guys stay here.” he leaned up to give Shiro a kiss on the cheek. “I'll be alright.”

 

Keith kept his arms around himself, walking towards the lounge. The closer he got, the more he could hear her shouting. At who, he wasn't sure until the doors opened and he saw her going toe to toe with Kolivan. All eyes turned to him as he walked in, the other paladins gathered in the entryway. Krolia gasped when she saw his face.

 

“Keith, come on. We're leaving.” Krolia stepped forward, but paused when Keith flinched away.

 

“What? What are you talking about?” he kept his cool, but one look at Kolivan and Coran told him everything.

 

She knew now, too. She knew what happened to him, what he was.

 

“There's a settlement in a solar system just outside the Empire's reach. You'll be safe there-”

 

“No way.” he interrupted her, frowning. “I'm not leaving.”

 

“Keith-” her alpha voice echoed in the lounge, and he snapped.

 

“Don't you  _ fucking  _ “Keith” me.” a deep growl bubbled up from his chest. “You don't get to act like mother of the year. Not now. Not ever,  _ Krolia. _ And don't  _ ever  _ use that voice with me.”

 

She huffed, giving him an unamused look. Did she not get the situation?

 

“You're being unreasonable. You're an omega, on a ship full of alphas. You aren't safe here-”

 

“ _ Who the hell gave you the right to decide what's safe for me?! _ ” Keith bellowed, eyes flashing yellow as he stared down his mother. “You  _ left me _ !”

 

Krolia took a step back, stricken, but Keith wasn't done, the stress of everything that had built up within him for so long erupted from him like a volcano.

 

“You fucking left me! I had  _ no one  _ when dad died. Foster family after foster family, no one fucking wanted me. Do you want to know how “safe” I was Krolia? Because on Earth, omegas don't mean  _ shit. _ I have had so much taken away from me. Do you know why I never told  _ anyone  _ I was an omega?”

 

Hot, shameful tears were falling from his eyes, and he couldn't stop them. “Because when I was 14 I was adopted to be a fuck toy for someone's kid so they didn't have to deal with him during his rut. He  _ stabbed  _ me, Krolia, when I refused to be his plaything. He stabbed me and- jammed pieces of a vase-”

 

“The damage can't be fixed. I'm a  _ broken _ omega. Is that what you wanted?” he was sobbing now, so sick of everything, of being seen as weak. “Is that what you wanted for me? That asshole took away my chance of living a semi-normal life. I had to take suppressants just to  _ function _ because my heats almost sent me into fits.”

 

“When I came out to space, I finally felt free. I stole alpha suppressants from the Garrison, I could hide. I could hide amongst my pack and the man I'm in love with…” Keith's chest shuddered in his attempt to stop crying, ignoring the shocked look everyone was giving him at his outburst as he continued to ramble and sob.

 

“I wanted to die, in that cell. I almost did. I convinced myself that if I just stopped breathing, Sendak couldn't touch me anymore. I thought Andy took all i had away from me, but i was wrong. I was fucking wrong because Sendak and those other alphas took the rest of what made me, me.” he wiped his eyes on his sleeve, shaking again. “This ship, my pack, Red, Shiro, they're all I have left.”

 

His shoulders slumped, and he  _ hated  _ showing this weakness in front of Krolia. His gave a humorless laugh, a sick, hollow feeling making its home inside his chest. “I...I don't want to leave...and- and you can't make me.”

 

Keith bolted from the room, passed Shiro, needing to go somewhere else before he had a total breakdown.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“How long until it's ready?”

 

Sendak sneered down at the druids, pacing. He was getting impatient.

 

“Soon, Commander.” Haggar gave him a side look. “These things take time if you want them to be perfect. You will have your omega before you know it.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some heavy stuff again. It seems a but rushed and I'm sorry about that. Holidays have me stressed.

Krolia reeled in the wake of Keith's outburst. She had tried to follow him, but the cold, golden eyed glare from the tallest paladin stopped her. He glanced at the other paladins, and with a silent communication, they turned and followed after Keith.

 

“Step aside, boy.” Krolia snarled at him, hiding her shock when he snarled back.

 

“Keith is upset. Leave him alone.” the other alpha stood over her, but not by much.

 

He had some balls to stand up to her.

 

“I'm  _ going  _ to  _ see  _ my  _ son _ .” she moved closer, daring him to keep challenging her. “Now.  _ Move. _ ”

 

Hackles raised, the paladin bared his teeth, a deep growl bubbled up from his throat. “ _ Stay away from my mate. _ ”

 

Krolia blinked. What? Her shoulders relaxed, slowly, but they relaxed. Oh, right. This must be Shiro. She remembered now, Keith had told her that he was courting this man. She had to admit, he was strong, if his scent was anything to go by. The Galra lowered her gaze, taking a step back. Shiro shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his flesh hand, breathing deeply to calm himself.

 

“Keith has a right to choose where he wants to be.” his voice was strained, but the sincerity threw Krolia off guard. “If he doesn't want to go, you can't make him. He's an adult. He, he's safe here.”

 

She didn't look convinced, but Shiro could see the roiling emotions behind her eyes. Her posture became less tense, and her voice began to waver.

 

“I just, I just wanted him to be safe…”

 

\------------------------------------------

 

They didn't have to look for long to find Keith, following the bitter scent of distress to the Lion's hanger. To see Red laying down, paws curled in front of her like a barrier, nose pressed to the floor was a bit shocking. The closer the three paladins got, the more they could hear the muffled sobs coming from their omega. When they reached Red's paws, they heard a small voice.

 

“D-don't…..don't ma-ake me leave…”

 

“We aren't going to make you leave, buddy.” Hunk sat with the other two near Red's paws. “We just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

 

They sat in silence, until Red began to shift. She moved her paws away, but stayed crouched. They saw Keith by her head, legs drawn close to his chest, face hidden in his knees.

 

Lance immediately went to his side, sitting close but not close enough to make Keith feel nervous. Pidge and Hunk followed suit.

 

Keith sniffled, but didn't look up. “Wh-where's Shiro?”

 

“Currently trying not to tear your mom's throat out.” Pidge scooted over until she was firmly pressed into his side. Keith flinched, but didn't pull away, so she rested her head against his shoulder.

 

“.....she doesn't think I'm safe here..” the omega curled more into himself, shoulders trembling. “She wants to send me away…”

 

“I think she's just scared, Keith.” Lance pressed himself to his other side, rubbing his back slowly. “I mean, she did just have a giant bombshell dropped on her.”

 

“She didn't need to act like that though.” Pidge scowled at the blue paladin. “It's like she has no idea how to be a mother.”

 

“My mamá always said kids don't come with a manual.” Lance shrugged. “How would you react if you found out your child went through what he did? To be fair, I think it was a pretty reasonable reaction.”

 

“Well, she might not know how. She was fighting this war before all of us.” Hunk placed a gently hand on Keith's knee. “Krolia probably just doesn't want you to get hurt again, so she's going with her first thought.”

 

“Yeah, to send me away so she doesn't have to deal with me..” Keith was crying again, bringing his hands to cover his head. “Why doesn't she want me? A-am I too weak..?”

 

They looked at Keith, shocked.

 

“Mullet, where the hell did you get that idea?” Lance tried to coax the trembling paladin from his position, but they all heard the quiet, broken voice.

 

“..I'm an omega…..” Keith curled tighter, bringing his hands to his head to try and make himself smaller as his sobbing picked up.

 

They just stared, open mouthed. Lance was the first to move, scooting to kneel in front of Keith and gently pried his hands away and replaced them with his own. He lifted the omega's head up slowly, gently wiping away the snot and tears from Keith's face.

 

“Keith, why do you say that? You're the toughest person I know.” the alpha searched his face, his thumb absently tracing the scars on his cheek.

 

“O-omegas be-belong….they-” Keith's face crumpled, he tried to keep eye contact with Lance.

 

“Don't you dare finish that sentence.” Lance was stricken. “How can you think that? You, you can't actually believe that, can you?”

 

All three of them prayed Keith would say no, but the way the omega tried to hide his face again, his shaking, that  _ lifeless _ look in his eyes….

 

“Keith, no…” Pidge wrapped her arms around him, rumbling softly. “Omegas belong wherever the hell they want to.”

 

“ _ You  _ get to choose where you want to be, who you want to be with, and what you want to do.” Hunk took up Lance's spot at Keith's side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

 

“What the hell did they  _ do  _ to you in there?” the blue paladin's voice shook, they only had an idea and theories of what happened to Keith aside from obvious torture. No one would tell them anything, but then again, they haven't asked. They couldn't truly hear Keith when he broke his mirror. They only knew what happened to him when he was a kid, and they weren't even sure if Shiro knew all the details. What did Sendak do?

 

They had to get him to talk.

 

“Keith, talk to us. What happened?” Pidge carded her fingers through his hair as Hunk rubbed his shoulders.

 

The omega only sobbed harder, begging them to drop it. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to forget, move on. He wanted to be with Shiro and  _ not remember _ -

 

“Hey, hey, breathe Keith. Come on, respira hermano.” Lance was rubbing his cheeks, when did he start hyperventilating? Keith slowly regained control of his lungs, and he was tired again. He wanted to sleep, but his stomach betrayed him with a loud rumble. Hunk chuckled, and Keith felt himself being lifted off the floor. He buried his face into the fabric of the shirt pressed against his cheek. The omega didn't see who picked him up, and he didn't care.

 

“Don’ wanna see my mom….” he mumbled into the shirt, and it shook from another chuckle.

 

“I know, you don't have to, ok? But we think you should talk to her at some point, little buddy.”

 

Keith only huffed at that.

 

\----------------------------------

 

The talk with Krolia had been, enlightening. Her initial outburst was justified, she had absolutely no idea what had happened to her son. Shiro asked her what the reports said, he never saw them. He had an idea from the things Keith was screaming when his heat ended, but he had a feeling it was far worse than what he thought.

 

“Trust me, Paladin, you do  _ not  _ want to see those reports.”

 

Well, that only made him more curious. How was he supposed to help Keith if he didn't know?

 

So, being the very responsible leader he was, he gathered his pack when Keith was asleep and asked Pidge to get the reports.

 

“Shiro, shouldn't he tell us himself?” Pidge didn't look up from her screen, typing away. 

 

“Yes, but…” the black paladin sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You didn't see his face…” his voice trailed off, but she nodded in understanding.

 

“Got em.” she preened.

 

They pressed in closer to each other as Pidge brought up a random file.

 

_ Date: xx-xx-xxx  _

 

_ Breeding attempt #32 _

 

_ Subject 9346 continues to resist submission. We had to bring in our larger, more aggressive studs. The omega has been gagged so it cannot attempt to bite again. We have considered removing its teeth, but Commander Sendak stated it would not be necessary, that the procedure would ruin its pleas for freedom. The Commander has requested a recording of the attempts for personal amusement. _

 

_ The studs almost killed the omega. Beta males had to be sent in to retrieve the Subject. The Commander demands it be healed quickly so he may have another round with it. _

 

They all stared at the screen, wide eyed. Lance swallowed thickly.

 

“B-breeding…?” the blue paladin gripped the chair Pidge was in. “Fuck, 32 attempts?!” 

 

“This...this was logged the week after he left….” Pidge pointed a shaking finger at the date on the report.

 

“Th-they wanted t-to take out his t-teeth..?” Hunk was already turning green, trying his best not to puke. Shiro said nothing, clicking on another file.

 

_ Date: xx-xx-xxx  _

 

_ Subject 9346 has contracted an infection from the Commander's last hunt. It continues to call for its pack, for names we do not recognize. The Commander finds it, laughable. With it being sick, it prolongs the time it can go into heat. He is not worried, though. We have come to the conclusion that Commander Sendak enjoys toying with it too much to care if it reproduces. _

 

_ The omega will be tossed into the Pens once more, regardless of infection. Hopefully, the studs do not kill it. _

 

Hunk was wrenching into the nearest trash can.

 

_ Date: xx-xx-xxx  _

 

_ Breeding attempt #470 _

 

_ Subject 9346 has stopped calling for its pack. We fear Commander Sendak has let its injuries become too severe. It is weak, unresponsive. All breeding attempts will not take, and we are unsure why Sendak insists we continue to breed it. Euthanasia will be considered.  _

 

_ At least it has ceased its screaming. _

 

The last report was the day they rescued Keith.

 

_ Date: xx-xx-xxx  _

 

_ Commander Sendak is to return in a few quintants. The health of Subject 9346 has deteriorated quickly, it no longer has the strength to lift its head. We may have left it without food for too long. Vaginal trauma has been repaired, per Commander Sendak's request. His plans for this useless omega are unknown. It will be given one round of electrolytes to keep it alive long enough for Sendak to pick it up. _

 

_ We hope it does not perish before the Commander's return. _

 

Pidge rushed to another trash can when the photos popped up. Shiro and Lance couldn't take their eyes off the screen, the blue paladin only snapping out if it when he heard a snapping sound. He whipped his head towards Shiro, only to find his leader's eyes blazing gold, his metal hand had gripping the arm of the chair so tightly that it snapped in two.

 

“Sh-Shiro….” Lance gulped to keep himself from throwing up. “Wh...what do we do? Can, can we help him with this?”

 

He didn't expect the helpless look the alpha gave him, his eyes returning to their normal coal color.

 

“We, we have to try.”

 

\--------------------------------

 

Keith groaned, slowly waking up. He was surprised to be in his bed. Wasn't he in the hangar? He sat up, grumbling about the soreness in his lower back.

 

“How did you sleep?”

 

He yelped, throwing a pillow towards the voice as he scrambled backward until he hit the wall. Keith had to blink a few times to register Krolia sitting on the edge of his bed.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” why the hell was she in his room?!

 

“I- didn't mean to startle you.” she slowly offered him his pillow back, but the shakiness in her voice made him blink again. When he didn't take his pillow, she kept talking.

 

“I'm sorry, about earlier. I'm not going to make you leave.”

 

His brow furrowed at that, but he kept his lips pressed in a thin line. Krolia sighed, hanging her head.

 

“I just, Keith I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to be safe.” she held his pillow, not looking at him as she spoke. “When I met your father, I didn't expect to fall in love. When- and when he had you….”

 

Keith realized she had started crying. “When he had you, I was over the moon. I wanted to stay, I wanted so badly to stay or bring you both back with me. I  _ couldn't  _ Keith, the war with the Empire- I refused to let you both be apart of that. I wanted you both to be safe, something I could return to when it was all over.”

 

“I can't make up for the years I've missed with you, I know I've missed so much.” she finally looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. “But, I-I want to be here for you now. I want you to be happy, healthy,  _ alive _ . I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, little love-”

 

Keith threw himself at her, wailing into her chest. Krolia immediately gathered her son close, her shoulders trembling with her sobs.

 

“M-Mom-ma...it hurts- everything h-hurts and I can't- I can't even be with Sh-Shiro without- without going b-back there-” 

 

“You'll heal, sweety. You'll heal. Shiro loves you, Keith. He loves you so much. You have a wonderful pack, I won't take you away from it.”

 

She held him while they both cried, rocking him gently. 

 

“You just need to give it time.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merf. I'm still recovering from the holidays lol. Been busy as fuck. I hope this doesn't feel rushed. It might idk. I tried to get all my mistakes.
> 
> Hope ya like it

The Blade stayed for another two movements before they had to leave. Kolivan was satisfied with Keith's progress, and knowing that the omega could fight again put him at ease. Krolia wasn't so convinced, but relented.

 

“We will continue to work on suppressants for you. Make sure you check in, be safe, listen to Coran, let your pack help you if you need it-” Ulaz kept rambling, getting agreements from Krolia and the other Blade members. Keith bristled when he heard Lance start to laugh.

 

“Guys come on, I can handle myself.” Keith pouted, arms crossed over his chest. “I'll, I'll be fine.” 

 

“We just want you safe, kit.” Thace started, but Keith shoved him towards the ship with the others. 

 

“Ok ok ok, Uncles Of Marmora. You have stuff to do. I'll check in and blah blah blah.”

 

“We don't know what an “uncle” is-”

 

“I'll explain later! Kolivan’s gonna leave without you if you don't stop embarrassing me!” Keith huffed again, but Antok pulled him up into a tight embrace. Keith grumbled, but returned the hug.

 

“We will miss you, little warrior. Please stay safe.”

 

Keith nodded, giving a very awkward hug to Krolia when Antok put him down. He waved as the ship took off, a shuddering breath escaping him. It was going to be weird without the Blade on the Castleship, but he was going to be ok. He had to be. There was no choice, he was a paladin, a warrior, he couldn't fall apart-

 

_ “Paladins, report to the observation deck.”  _

 

Allura's announcement made everyone sigh. Keith followed behind Shiro, gaze to the floor. He felt, empty. Hollow. He'd been ignoring this feeling since he could walk around by himself. Keith wanted to tell his pack, he really did.

 

_ “What the hell did they do to you in there?”  _ Lance's voice echoed in his mind. They didn't know, and if Keith could help it, they would  _ never  _ find out. 

 

Allura and Coran were waiting for them on the observation deck, murmuring to each other. 

 

“What is it?” Shiro frowned, wrapping his flesh arm around Keith's shoulders.

 

“We've received communications from a nearby planet that wish to join our Coalition.” Allura kept side eyeing Keith, and Shiro could feel his omega bristle next to him.

 

“Have, have you considered Lance, Pidge, and Hunk's plan?” the Princess gave him a gentle smile. “We can always find an alternative-”

 

“Like what? A collar?” his words came out with more venom than he intended, but when Keith noticed how the others looked at each other-

 

“....you're serious.” Keith wrapped his arms around his chest, tight. They would actually want him to wear a fucking collar?

 

“Keith, man it's not like that-” Lance took a step forward, but it had Keith flinching.

 

“You're fucking serious.” this was already a disaster. He looked to Shiro, his heart breaking at the look the alpha gave him.

 

“We just want to keep others away from you. We don't- the only other option is to keep you here until we can get suppressants and blockers for you.” Shiro pulled him closer despite how tense he had gotten. “And we all know that option is out of the question.”

 

Keith absently ran his hand along his neck, grimacing at the damaged skin. He, actually had no idea when the shock collar had come off, but his pack didn't know. Did they? They keep  _ looking  _ at him like that and he  _ hates  _ it. That pity, he hated pity. They looked at him like they  _ knew something _ .

 

He took a deep breath, mentally shanking himself when it shook. “I'm not wearing a collar. We- we can, try the scenting….”

 

_ ‘Be calm. They want to help. There's no way they saw the reports- _ ’

 

“Alright, Puppy.” Shiro pulled him closer, looking to Allura. “When do we leave?”

 

“As soon as possible. We will give you all some privacy.” she gave Keith a gentle smile as the two Alteans left.

 

Deafening silence fell over the paladins. Keith didn't want to do this. He didn't want  _ anyone  _ but Shiro touching him ever again. It wasn't that he didn't trust his pack, he just, his nightmares-

 

_ ‘Knock it the fuck off!’  _ Keith gripped his arms tightly.  _ ‘Get over it already, you have a war to fucking fight! Your comfort doesn't matter! The war isn't going to wait for you to get over yourself!’ _

 

“Ok, so…” Lance began, “Which side does Shiro usually scent?”

 

When Keith refused to answer, Shiro spoke up. “The right.” 

 

“Then, then we'll scent your left side.” Pidge wanted to pull Keith into a hug and never let him leave. His  _ face _ , the way his jaw was set, the rigid posture. The omega looked like he wanted to crawl out of his skin. Or cry, maybe both.

 

“Just….just get it over with..” Keith tilted his head, exposing the left side of his neck and squeezing his eyes shut.

 

Hunk moved first, looking to Shiro for permission. When the black paladin nodded, he gave Keith a gentle kiss on his temple before licking the skin right under one of Keith's scent glands, stopping when he was satisfied that his scent would stay for awhile. He frowned when the omega refused to look at him.

 

Pidge was next. She pulled him down to rest his head on her shoulder, rubbing the back of his head as she copied Hunk, taking another spot near his scent glands. She rumbled to the now shaking omega, trying to reassure him. It didn't seem to work.

 

Lance gave Keith a tight hug before licking a flat strip on his neck. He rubbed the red paladin’s back in an effort to soothe Keith, but the shaking wouldn't subside. The alpha gave one more lick before pulling back, making a face.

 

“Yeah, definitely too sweet for me.” his joke fell flat. “Kinda weird smelling us all at once though.”

 

“Yeah, uh, so, we'll meet you in the hangar.” Pidge and Hunk yanked Lance away from the other two paladins, leaving them alone when the door shut.

 

Shiro released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Watching them scent Keith was probably one of the hardest things he's had to watch, aside from reading those reports. He turned his attention to the omega, crumpling when he saw Keith start to curl in on himself.

 

“Puppy, hey.” Shiro gently coaxes Keith closer, cooing to him as his shoulders trembled. “Baby, it's ok. You're ok, I promise.”

 

A wounded sound punches it's way from Keith's throat. He feels  _ disgusting _ , but he can't tell his pack that. He can't tell Shiro. They only want to help but Keith still feels  _ used _ -

 

Keith startled when he felt Shiro pepper kisses along his face, slowly trailing them down the right side of his neck. The omega gasped softly, tilting his head more for his alpha. Shiro was chasing away what he was feeling, and he clung to his broad shoulders as his alpha sucked a mark right above a scent gland. Not a bond mark, but something so close to one that Keith felt his heart race. Shiro lapped at the bruise gently, satisfied.

 

“I'm sorry, if we seem possessive…” Shiro whined softly into Keith's ear. “I just, I can't stand the thought of losing you. I want to keep you safe and I already failed at that-”

 

“K-Kashi, it's ok...I just- it's not you guys.”  _ It's me. _ “It's different, if it's you.” which wasn't a lie. 

 

Shiro held him close before scooping him up, one arm hooked under Keith's legs and the other under his shoulders.

 

“Hey I- I can walk.”

 

“I want to carry you. I love you, Keith.”

 

Keith huffed, burying his face into Shiro's neck. “I love you too, Kashi.”

 

\------------------------------------

 

The residents of the planet were, surprisingly, very open to the idea of an omega being a paladin. They asked Keith all kinds of questions, how he got to space, how hard was it to be an omega and a paladin, how difficult was it to be part of an all alpha pack. The questions, if asked by anyone else, might have bothered Keith if they weren't asked with such genuine curiosity.

 

It made him feel more, welcome. He prided himself to think he was a beacon of sorts to put an end to the prejudices against omegas.

 

As the weeks went, they encountered more planets, since there seemed to be a lull in the fighting, that felt the same way. They wanted equality across the board along with their freedom from the Empire. Keith also found that being scented by his pack was becoming less and less bothersome the more they did it, which wasn't as often as Keith had anticipated.

 

He still had night terrors, often waking up screaming and disoriented. Shiro would gather him up every time, consoling and soothing his panic. His pack reminded him every day that he was strong, that he earned his place, and that he could choose who touched him.

 

The day after a particularly awful nightmare, one that Shiro almost couldn't wake him from, they found another planet for the cause.

 

And Keith was reminded that there would always be that one, backwards thinking planet in the universe.

 

They were on their way to a meeting with the planets council, Keith had been scented, he felt like absolute shit, and he practically clung to Shiro's arm in an attempt to get away from the cruel stares. The yellow, six-armed, avian like aliens were giving him the creeps.

 

The paladins, lead by Allura, entered the council room. They were about to take their seats when-

 

“Your consort will sit on the floor where it belongs.” one of the council spat.

 

Consort? It? Keith paled. They were talking about him.

 

“ _ Keith _ ,” Allura growled. “is my Red Paladin, and will sit in a chair with the rest of us.”

 

“That? A paladin?” another one scoffed. “Preposterous. It stinks of the rest of you, how can  _ that _ possibly be a paladin?”

 

Keith almost hit the floor, almost. Shiro was at his side, arm wrapped around his shoulders. The omega glanced up to see his alpha glaring at the council.

 

“The Red Lion  _ chose  _ him. No one else is suited to pilot-” Allura was cut off by the aliens.

 

“It may sit in one of your laps, the floor, or it can wait outside. Omegas have no place at this table. Be grateful we let it in with you.”

 

“But-”

 

“Unless you do not wish for us to join your cause, Princess.”

 

Allura clenched her fists, looking back at Shiro. The other paladins had the same, furious gold in their eyes. Her heart cracked at the subdued expression on Keith. Shiro immediately scooped Keith up, sitting down with the omega in his lap. The red paladin hid his face against Shiro, and Allura didn't miss how he trembled.

 

The meeting went on, and the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Keith never moved, never spoke, made no indication he was listening. He wanted to leave, go back to the ship. Every time they called him “it” he was back in those cells, waiting for the next alpha to have their way with him. Waiting for the next doctor to poke and prod at him.

 

Eventually, a break was called. Guards escorted them to a mess hall, Keith still cradled to Shiro's chest.

 

“Keith? Babe, are you hungry?” Shiro whispered to him, knowing damn well his omega was  _ not _ ok. He felt Keith nod slowly, and he set him down. “I'll be right back, ok?”

 

Keith nodded again, keeping his eyes on the floor. He heard Shiro quickly jog away. If he kept his eyes on the floor, no one would bother him, no one would see him-

 

“Well, look who got out of the Pens.”

 

Keith stilled, gaze flying up to meet six, black eyes. It was one of the aliens from the facility. One of the ones that-

 

“You look  _ much  _ better than you did, hm?” it leaned in closer, back Keith into the wall behind him. “You smell  _ divine _ , even with the other scents of alpha on you.”

 

**_“Keith, you're the toughest person I know.”_ **

 

Two arms pressed into the wall on either side of Keith's head, while the other four  _ grabbed him held him touched him forced him- _

 

**_“You get to choose where you want to be, who you want to be with, and what you want to do.”_ **

 

“Do they keep you unmarked on purpose?” it chuckled in his ear, Keith felt his heart leap into his throat. Where were his lungs? He squeezed his eyes shut.

 

**_““It's your body, Keith. Only you can decide who touches you.”_ **

 

“Not speaking now? Did we break you that easily? Have you become Voltron's personal  _ whore _ ?” one of those vile hands palmed between Keith's legs, and he felt everything at once.

 

The alien gasped when his eyes flew open, blazing yellow and violet. Keith barely heard the sickening, hollow sound of his fists connecting with flesh, barely heard the shouts around him. He was so  _ sick  _ of being touched and being looked at like he was less of a being and everything was too much he hurt he was tired all the time and this  _ bastard touched him- _

 

“Keith!”

 

The omega stopped, mid swing. He blinked once, twice, and his vision tunneled at the bleeding pile of scum cowering under him. His hands hurt, he was shaking.

 

“Keith? Puppy, come on. Come here.”

 

Smell. Something else was overpowering the scent of blood. Keith knew that smell, craved it. It was home, it was  _ safe _ . His vision blurred slightly as he wobbled towards it. Powerful arms gathered him close, picked him up. He pressed into it, ignoring the dull throb in his hands. Keith felt his eyes slip shut, adrenaline depleted, letting the rhythmic footsteps of who had him lull him to sleep.

 

He was so, so tired.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

“Consider our alliance null and void.” Allura had enough. She had watched that bastard pin Keith against the wall, touch him. The Altean didn't get there in time before the omega retaliated.

 

“You would let us fall victim to the Galra?” the council glared at her. “What kind of morals-”

 

“The way your people act, your treatment of anyone you deem under you, you are  _ no better  _ than the Galra.” Allura was seething, beyond angry. She was willing to abandon this planet for Keith. For any of her pack.

 

“Excuse me?” a council member rose, but stepped back at the growl from the Princess.

 

“My paladin has suffered at the hands of the Galra, and  _ you _ ,” she jabbed her finger at them. “you allow this kind of behavior. Keith was assaulted by your guard, you will be lucky if I don't let the Red Lion or my paladins burn your palace to the ground themselves.”

 

The council seemed taken aback, eyeing the other paladins. They were surprised at the burning gold within their eyes.

 

“Perhaps, we can, talk things out.”

 

\----------------------------------

 

“It's ready, Commander.” Haggar motioned for a Galra to be placed on her table. A willing subject for her experiment.

 

“Good. Begin.” Sendak grinned, watching the druids cast their spell. The Galra thrashed and screamed as his body changed.

 

_ ‘Soon, my pet. You will be in my grasp once again.’ _


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmm....maybe it's just me. I always feel like these chapters are rushed.
> 
> I tried to write some fluff and it just got angsty again. Oh well, the fluff will happen eventually.
> 
> Oh, here's my stuff again:
> 
> Twitter: @kibathecryptid
> 
> Tumblr: kibamakara 
> 
> I'll post on twitter more once I get more followers on there lol

Keith was wide awake by the time Shiro carried him back to the Castleship, and he wasted no time scrambling out of the alpha's arms. He stood a few paces away from his pack, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

 

“Keith-”

 

“I'm not going back there.” he held himself, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

 

“Look, man, we get it. We do-” Lance stepped forward.

 

“No, you don't fucking get it Lance.” there was a growl in his voice, he took a step back, “I'm. Not. Going. Back. There.”

 

“Keith, you don't have to.” Shiro kept his voice low, calm. “You can stay here, it's ok-”

 

“It's  _ not fucking ok _ !” Keith held himself tighter, desperately willing himself to stop shaking.

 

“Little buddy, we understand-” Hunk clicked his jaw shut in surprise when Keith snarled at him.

 

“How can you  _ possibly  _ understand?!”

 

“Keith we read the reports.” Pidge covered her mouth after her outburst.

 

The omega paused, staring at her. Keith opened his mouth again, only to close it. They, they what?  _ They what? _

 

“We- we read them. We had to, I- I didn't know how else to help-” Shiro tried to step closer, he could smell Keith's distress. It was mixing with his own and it had his stomach doing nasty flips. Oh god, he fucked up. “Keith-”

 

“You...you knew?” Keith took another step away from them. “When? How long-”

 

“Since you had that argument with Krolia..” Lance dropped his shoulders.

 

“Y-you all fucking knew and you  _ still _ suggested a collar?!” Keith's voice pitched high, almost reedy. He made eye contact with Shiro, unable to stop the thick tears rolling down his face or the whine that left his throat. “ _ How could you? _ ”

 

Shiro bit his lip, moving forward so he could comfort his omega. The alpha made a wounded noise when Keith backed away from him.

 

“D-don't you have a meeting to go back to?” Keith averted his gaze, backing up another step. He was shutting down, he could feel it. “We, we need allies for the Coalition…”

 

“P-Puppy-”

 

“You wouldn't want Voltron's personal  _ whore  _ to keep you from your jobs.” 

 

He heard them gasp, but Keith turned on his heel and bolted from his pack. He wasn't being fair, and he knew it. But they knew, they  _ knew  _ and they didn't tell him. 

 

Keith didn't stop until he was in his room, locking the door and curling up on his bed. Heavy sobs wracked his frame, and he clutched his pillow to keep his ribs in place. He was breaking apart. His pack  _ knew  _ and  _ never  _ told him. They knew how  _ disgusting  _ he was now, how  _ used  _ and  _ worthless  _ and-

 

He choked on a sob, coughing into his pillow. He didn't know how long he had been laying here, crying in the dark. If the ache in his muscles was any indicator, he had been laying here for a while. His pack should be at the meeting, and those could take forever.

 

Keith slowly got himself into a sitting position, wiping the tears and snot off his face on his sleeve. Looking down at himself, he grimaced seeing the dried orange blood on his clothes. He should get cleaned up, or, something. He didn't want to leave his bed. Glancing around, his eyes fell onto his communicator. Maybe, maybe he should check in with the Blade. He didn't want to think anymore.

 

The omega pulled the device closer, flipping it open and activating the holoscreen. Keith drummed his fingers against his leg, perking up a little when Ulaz appeared on the screen.

 

“Keith! It's good to see you, kit. How are you doing?” the Galra frowned, taking in Keith's appearance. “What's wrong?”

 

“I…” Keith felt his shoulders tremble, the communicator shook in his hands.

 

“Kit? What happened? Are, Keith is that blood? Are you hurt?” Ulaz leaned in closer, blinking when he realized it was an orange color and not red. “That is blood, isn't it?”

 

“N-not mine...it's not mine.” Keith sniffled, wiping his face on his sleeve again. “I, they know, Ulaz…”

 

“Who? Talk to me, little love.”

 

Keith breaks again, trying his damn best to stop the tears, failing with every drop as he curled his knees up to his chest. “They read the reports…”

 

Ulaz blinks, realization coloring his expression as Keith sobs into his knees. “Oh, kit…”

 

“Th-they knew, for two months, they kn-knew..” Keith babbled on about how his pack would scent him, and they considered putting him in a collar, how that guard tried to hurt him and the stares he would get because he isn't marked and how they thought he was his pack's consort and how he snapped at _Shiro_ and-

 

“Kit, kit slow down. One thing at a time, ok?” Ulaz cooed to him, where the hell was his pack? Keith slowly calmed his breathing, lifting his head and looking at Ulaz through his hair. “There you go, now, what do you mean they scent you? Let's start with that, ok?”

 

“They- scent me when we g-go out for meetings. Keeps, keeps other alphas away…” Keith rubbed his face into his knees, sniffling.

 

Ulaz raised an eyebrow. “Well, that does work to an extent, right?” when Keith nodded, the Galra continued. “Honestly, it can also strengthen your bond as a pack more than what it already is. I'm surprised they haven't done this with you sooner.”

 

“Wh-what?” Keith blinked. It was, normal?

 

“Mhm. Scenting can be platonic, sexual, or simply calming if the pack bond is strong enough. How do you feel after?” Ulaz folded his hands under his chin.

 

“I, I uh, at first I hated it. But, it's been nice? I don't- I don't like being away from them for too long…” Keith took a shuddering breath. Out of all the Blade, Ulaz had always bee. the easiest to talk to.

 

“That's normal, kit. Especially for omegas. I know it will be hard to adjust, but you can do it.” Ulaz leaned in closer to the screen. “Now, what about a collar? They didn't make you wear one, did they?”

 

“No- no, they just, they didn't exactly suggest it. B-but…” Keith hid his face again.

 

“They implied it.” Ulaz frowned. “It's, a collar sometimes can deter any unwanted attention better than scenting, actually. Sometimes. It's been used by many species as a way for omegas to retain an unmarked status. The downside is that they may have to travel with a trusted alpha while walking about in public. Do you know where they got that idea?”

 

Keith shook his head, absorbing the information Ulaz was giving him. “They seemed, horrified about the idea, actually. I...I might have overreacted, huh...god, Kashi's  _ face _ …”

 

“No, you have every right to be upset, Keith. I'm sure they're trying to help, but you all need to work on your communication.” Ulaz's eyes narrowed. “You mentioned a guard-”

 

“I- we're on this planet right now, I can't pronounce the name of it, but the residents here look like some weird six armed bird things. They- the council kept- they kept calling me “it” or “consort” and-” Keith swallowed thickly, hugging his knees to his chest with one arm. “Sh-Shiro only left my side for a second- the guard, one of the guards pinned me-”

 

“Keith, did he..?”

 

“N-no. I freaked out, beat the shit out of him…” Keith rubbed his eyes. He decided not to tell Ulaz that the guard was one of the alphas at the facility. It wouldn't change anything.

 

“Well, good.” Ulaz huffed. “I'm shocked you didn't kill him. Why didn't you?”

 

“Shiro, I think. Shiro stopped me.”

 

Ulaz nodded. “Kit, you really should talk to your pack.” 

 

“But..” Keith drummed his fingers against his leg again. “How? I'm not, I'm not good with feelings and shit.”

 

“Well, I would suggest making a nest. Nests can be relaxing, and would probably keep your pack calm enough so you all can talk.”

 

The omega nodded slowly. How the fuck was he going to make a nest? He doesn't remember ever making one. “I can try…”

 

“That's all that matters, kit.” Ulaz smiled gently. “Oh, one more thing before I have to go. What is an “un-cull”.”

 

Keith blinked. “An uncle?”

 

“Yes. You called us the “Un-culls” Of Marmora before we left.”

 

“O-oh.” Keith rubbed the back of his head. “An uncle is a family member, like, let's say you guys are blood related to my mom. That would make you her brothers. Meaning since I'm her child, you would be my uncles.”

 

Ulaz rubbed his chin in thought. “I see. Is this an Earth term?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, I've never had a family like this, like you guys and my pack. So, ah fuck I'm so bad at this.” he sighed, fidgeting with his hair. “You guys have done a lot for me, especially recently. You're, you're all family. Maybe not pack, but you're family to me.”

 

Keith blinked at the screen when he heard Ulaz sniffle. “Are, are you crying?”

 

“What? No!” the Galra sputtered, rubbing his eyes. “Just, dust in the b-beakers- anyway I'll let everyone know you're ok. Talk to your pack kit, check in soon.” with that, Ulaz cut the connection. Keith couldn't help the small chuckle, setting his communicator back on his desk. Maybe being bad at emotions was a Galra thing.

 

Sighing, Keith swung his legs over the side of his bed slowly. He was still mad, but the idea of having his pack in a nest with him sounded really nice. But, how was he supposed to make one? First things first, though, he needed a fucking shower. He peeled his clothes off, tossing them somewhere in a corner.

 

Finally clean and dry, Keith pulled on a pair of sweatpants and one of Shiro's hoodies. The omega looked around his room, spotting a large box of, something. When did that get here?

 

He got up, kneeling next to the box. It was full of, blankets? Pillows? Keith blinked. They were all soft. He could use these, he decided. Now, where to make this nest? His room was out of the question, not enough room. Actually, none of the bedrooms would do. Keith got up, lifting the box and bringing it to the lounge with a bit of effort.

 

Keith set the box on the floor, looking around. Just, do what he feels is right? He could do that. Carefully, the omega moved the furniture around, making a sort of circle large enough for them all. He dumped the box of blankets into the middle, setting the empty container in a corner before going room to room and gathering one blanket from each. His pack wouldn't mind. Besides, he was mad at them, and payment for now would be a blanket for his nest.

 

A strange sort of feeling built up in his chest as he arranged the blankets and pillows, making him frown. The more he focused on the feeling, the more his anger dissipated. Keith wanted to stay angry, they lied to him. But, what Ulaz told him was making more and more sense as time went on. They were just trying to help, trying to protect them the only ways they knew how. Perhaps, if this war wasn't happening, keeping him safe would be easier. 

 

He was still upset, though.

 

Keith sat back once he was satisfied with his nest. He felt, oddly comforted within the mess of blankets and his pack's scents. Warm, fuzzy even. The omega settled down into Shiro's heavy blanket, wrapping himself around it and getting comfortable. Keith figured he could close his eyes, for a little bit at least.

 

A loud bang had him jolting and hiding deeper in the blanket pile. He froze, listening intently.

 

“The nerve of those backwards thinking, no good, scum crusted-”

 

Allura?

 

“Princess, please, let me check your hand.” Coran's voice sounded strained.

 

“Get us off this planet first, my hand can wait. I will  _ not  _ align ourselves with such- such-” she sounded furious.

 

“Splooge guzzlers? Flaccid dildos? Shit spewing cock munchers?” Pidge was listing off some, colorful insults. What happened?

 

“Yes, all of those and more.”

 

Keith could hear armor hitting the floor, everyone sounded so  _ angry _ . He could smell it, too. The ship rumbled as it took off.

 

“Seriously, though, is your hand ok?” that was Lance.

 

“It's fine. Oh, that guard is  _ lucky  _ they had us outnumbered. That whole  _ damn _ council is lucky we were outnumbered.” Allura was pacing, fuming.

 

“I'm going to start dinner.” Hunk sounded agitated too, which was a rare thing for the yellow paladin. “Someone should go check on Keith, we've been gone a while.”

 

“I...I will.” Keith felt his heart drop when Shiro spoke. He sounded tired, upset.

 

_ ‘No. Stop it. Be upset. You should be upset.’  _ he mentally berated himself before slowly uncurling from the blanket. The omega tripped out of the nest, catching himself as Shiro walked into the lounge.

 

“Keith?” his alpha blinked, looking past him at the nest. Keith crossed his arms again, not looking directly at Shiro.

 

“....how did the meeting go? Did something happen?” he kept his voice quiet, not looking up when he heard everyone else enter the lounge.

 

“I- we will have nothing to do with that planet.” Allura flexed her now bandaged hand, wincing.

 

“What's all this?” Lance peeked around Shiro at Keith.

 

“Made- made a nest…” Keith huffed, “I- we need to talk…” he was getting nervous again.

 

“You made a nest?” Coran raised an eyebrow. “That's wonderful, my boy! May we join you?”

 

The omega blinked, not expecting that response. Coran was beaming at him while the others looked confused.

 

“Y-yeah, but..” he took a deep breath. “Who had the collar idea?”

 

“One of the friendlier planets, they suggested it to Hunk and I.” Lance lowered his gaze to the floor. “We weren't going to, honest. We- we just- fuck, Keith, I can't see you hurt like that again.”

 

“None of us can…” Pidge wanted to run forward and cling to Keith, but held herself back.

 

“Keith, I- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Puppy.” Shiro was on the verge of tears, Keith could tell.

 

The omega gave each of his pack a calculating look before sighing softly, motioning for them to join him in his nest. They followed him in, carefully. Keith immediately plopped down in Shiro's lap as soon as the alpha sat down. Shiro gently wrapped his arms around Keith's middle while Hunk finished dinner. They all blinked, turning towards the omega. Keith was purring, louder than he has before.

 

“I'm still upset.” his cheeks were starting to turn red. He couldn't help he was content and comfortable.

 

“We know, Puppy.”

 

“But, you're purring.” Lance scooter closer, eyebrows wiggling.

 

“It's out of pure spite.” Keith bristled when Lance poked at his cheek, glaring at the alpha, but the purring picked up in volume.

 

“Oh. My. God. Keith you're adorable.” Lance bounced a little, scooting close enough to lean against Keith as Shiro chuckled.

 

“Lance McClain you get that affection away from me.” the omega pushed him away, huffing. “I'm mad.”

 

“Ok ok.” the blue paladin raised his hands in surrender as Hunk brought in the food.

 

They ate in silence, watching some Altean movie they couldn't follow. Keith could tell that the tension from earlier was dropping. He leaned back into Shiro, trying to smooth out his nerves. The nest was a good idea. Hopefully, they would stay calm enough for him to talk. How, how should he even start this?

 

“The guard, back on that planet-” Keith took a deep breath, feeling Shiro pulling him closer. “He, he was- at the facility.”

 

The air practically vibrated with the swirling emotions from his pack. They all turned towards him, varying looks of anger colored their expressions.

 

“He what.” Shiro's voice was low in his ear, dangerous.

 

Keith's grip on Shiro's metal arm tightened, and he fell apart. Through his tears, he told them. Everything. How he got caught by trying to help another omega out of a claw trap. The beatings, every beating. He tried to fight them in the beginning, he fought so hard to get free.

 

He told them about the hunts, how Sendak would have him released into the forest. He tried to run, to find help. He tried so hard. Sendak caught him every time. Keith told them how the Galra would make him scream until his throat would bleed. 

 

Shiro held him tightly as Keith sobbed, telling them all about how he lost count of the alphas that tried to breed him, lost count of how many times he was electrocuted by the collar. How he had eventually stopped calling for his pack. After a while, he couldn't even lift his head, it hurt too much anyway. Every movement pulled at the skin under the collar. Keith lost track of time, everything had run together. The pain, the half-assed healing, Sendak. Sendak was the worst out of all of them.

 

“That- that fucking- he cut my face- his arm- cut everything-” Keith's grip on Shiro's arm tightened, his sobs turned into panicked wheezes, his gaze became distant as he seemed to relive the memory.

 

Shiro carded the fingers of his flesh hand through Keith's hair, murmuring as he rocked the omega gently. The others pressed in closer, trying their best to soothe their pack mate. It took a few dobashes, but they managed to calm him enough for him to reach out and cling to whoever was close besides Shiro.

 

“I- I can't- c-can't-” Keith choked on his pleas, scrambling for a grip when he felt his world tilt. Warmth surrounded him on all sides, and he pressed his face into the solid mass at his front.

 

“God, Keith, we- what if we didn't get there in time?” Lance whined, nuzzling his face to the back of Keith's hair.

 

“N..not- not your f-fault..” the omega clung to Shiro, chest shuddering. “Didn't- you didn't know..”

 

Pidge had her arms wrapped around his middle, burying her face into his side. “We almost lost you. Fuck, Keith we almost lost you.”

 

Keith heard Hunk sniffle, rubbing his calf where his legs were in the yellow paladin's lap. “How, how did you survive all that?”

 

“I…” Keith swallowed audibly, “I wanted to come  _ home. _ Th-the day you got me out, I-I realized- you didn't kn-know I was in trouble. I remembered m-my mission. I gave up- I didn't want to breathe anymore….I-I thought, if I just- stopped breathing, S-Sendak couldn't hurt me anymore..”

 

Shiro inhaled sharply, a low whine bubbling up from his chest as he held onto Keith. All the tension seemed to finally release its grip on the omega, and he went limp in Shiro's arms.

 

“Can...I take a nap?” Keith yawned, nestling into Shiro more. He felt movement around him, and it was warmer. He felt safe, for once.

 

“Y-yeah, Puppy, get some sleep ok? We'll be here when you wake up.” Shiro pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his omega's head, Keith was already out like a light.

 

They watched him sleep, shuffling as close as they could without disturbing Keith. Shiro passed out next, tears still rolling down his face even as he slept. After a while, it was only Pidge and Allura awake. The green paladin sniffled, wiping her eyes.

 

“Allura?”

 

“Yes, Pidge?” the Altean cleared her throat, forcing back her tears. It wasn't working.

 

“Can we obliterate that planet?” the green paladin refused to take her eyes off Keith's face.

 

“I would love to, but you know that isn't what we stand for. It, it wouldn't change anything.”

 

“I know…” Pidge huffed, getting comfortable against Keith. “But it's so fucking tempting.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright let's try this again. Hopefully this flows better now.
> 
> And thank you again, Neko_Nini for always pointing out what i need ti fix. Like, seriously. It helps so much and I greatly appreciate it. 💜💙💜💙
> 
> And thank you everyone for the kind words, made my heart di stupid happy flips and junk. Yall are awesome!

_ Keith dug into the floor, his nails broken and fingertips bleeding. Sendak always wanted his hands free. The cuffs, though, the cuffs had worn into his skin. The omega focused on the dried blood underneath the metal as he thrashed and jolted from the shock collar. He sunk his teeth into his lip to keep from screaming, feeling numb and detached from his body. _

 

_ “Getting used to it already?” the Commander yanked his head back by his hair once the shocks died down, growling into his ear. “Beg me to stop.” _

 

_ Keith said nothing, a defiant glare in his eyes. The smell of his flesh burning no longer bothered him, it just mingled with the other vile scents in this hell. He tried to sit up, his muscles spasming and twitching, but he was shoved back down by the Galra. _

 

_ “Looks like I'll have to get creative.” _

 

_ The omega shuddered as he was lifted, but he tried to fight. He wanted to go home, he needed his pack he wanted out of here- _

 

_ He was thrown onto another surface, cold, metal. The cuffs magnetized to its surface, keeping him in place on his stomach. His control on his voice was broken when Sendak's prosthetic began to cut into the skin of his back. It burned, the pain excruciating. He could feel the trails of blood running from the wounds. _

 

“W…...m up..!”

 

_ Keith felt the air punch out of his lungs when the Galra buried himself into him again. The weight of Sendak against the wounds on his back made him shriek with every thrust. _

 

“Pu...y! Y...ke u..!”

 

_ “So pretty when you cry…” Keith barely heard him over his screaming, flesh hand tangled in his hair and keeping his head wretched back. “I'm so tempted to mark you, but your fear, your agony, makes your scent so much sweeter.” _

 

_ As Sendak picked up his brutal thrusts, his prosthetic dug into the flesh under his jaw, dragging slowly upward, splitting the skin, only stopping when he was right under Keith's eye. _

 

“Cor….Keith- not...br….ing!”

 

_ The omega's shrill wailing grew louder as his head was forced back to the table, bloodied cheek pressing into the metal. His eyes flew open, jaw dropped in a soundless scream when Sendak's knot forced its way inside. The Galra's flesh hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed, forcing the collar up and tearing his skin. _

 

_ “As long as you breathe, my pet, you belong to  _ **_me.”_ **

 

_ He shrieked when Sendak kept thrusting, it was too much. Everything was too much, he can't breathe if he just stopped breathing- just stop breathing he can't hurt you anymore if you just  _ **_stop_ ** _ - _

 

A shock to his chest had his eyes flying open, and Keith sucked in a lung full of air as he sat up, gasping. His eyes rolled in his head, looking around wildly. No no no how did he get back in the facility?! He was rescued he was rescued this isn't real! Dark figures surrounded him, alphas. He's surrounded by alphas.

 

_ ‘Not again not again notagainnotagainnotagain-’ _

 

A hand on his shoulder had him scrambling back, the soft- wait. Soft floor? The- the floor to the facility wasn't anywhere near soft. He blinked, and blinked again, a wheezing noise filled his ears along with the static. The cold, dark metal of his cell bled away to brightly lit walls. For one, horrifying second, Keith thought they had put him back into the cell with the more violent alphas again.

 

Someone was telling him to breathe, but he didn't want to. He couldn't be hurt if he stopped breathing-

 

Keith flinched violently when two hands cupped his cheeks, thumbs rubbing small circles into his skin. His vision wobbled, but soon focused on-

 

Shiro.

 

Shiro...wasn't at the facility. Shiro was- telling him something. Breathe? Yeah, yeah he could do that. For Shiro, he could breathe. It occurred to him that the staticy wheezing in his ears was his own, but he obeyed Shiro, copied his alpha.

 

“That-that's it, Puppy. Breathe for me.” Shiro cooed to him, voice shaking. “You're ok, Keith. It's- it's ok.”

 

Keith blinked again, chest shuddering as he breathed. His chest hurt, specifically, above his heart for some reason. His shaking hands found their way to Shiro's wrists. He let Shiro hold him up as he looked around. His nest, he was still in his nest. They saved him. He was home. He tried to speak, but could only manage a weak, breathy sound.

 

“Don't, don't talk, hun. Just breathe. Focus on me, ok?” the alpha looked like he was on the verge of tears. Keith tilted his head into Shiro's hand. “I'm gonna lift you, ok? Coran- Coran needs to look you over.”

 

Keith furrowed his brow. Why? He looked down at himself, eyes widening at how Shiro's hoodie was torn down the middle. What the hell?

 

“Keith.” Pidge scooted closer, she looked terrified. “Y-you were having a nightmare-”

 

“We couldn't, couldn't wake you up-” Hunk swallowed thickly.

 

“Jodido infierno, Keith, ¡dejaste de respirar!” Lance was gawking at him.

 

Keith shook at the raw fear in Lance's voice, but looked to his alpha for clarification. Shiro thumbed his cheeks again.

 

“Baby, you stopped breathing. Y-your heart stopped. Coran, Coran had to shock your h-heart.”

 

Fuck.

 

“I...I didn't- didn't me-ean to…” Keith whined, reaching out for Shiro.

 

“No no no, honey it's ok.” Shiro finally pulled him closer, rubbing the back of Keith's head. “I just- it scared me, scared us. God, I thought you weren't going to wake up, Puppy.”

 

Keith clung to his alpha, burying his face into Shiro's neck. His nightmares have never been this bad before, and it scared him.

 

“Wh-when Sendak- when he cut m-my face…” Keith's voice trembled, and his pack moved closer so they could hear him. “He..he said- he said as long as I breathe I'm- I belong to h-im…”

 

A low growl rumbled in Shiro's chest, and his grip tightened on Keith.

 

Keith wailed into Shiro's neck, “He's gonna find me again i know he is I can't go back don't let him get me Kashi please-”

 

“Never, Keith. He's never going to touch you again.” Shiro picked him up, carefully making his way out of the nest with the other paladins at his heels.

 

“Yeah, we won't let him get you without a fight.” Lance smiled at him.

 

Shiro set the omega down on the table while Coran finished getting a scanner ready. Keith didn't look up, simply crossing his arms over his middle. Pidge hopped up onto the table with him, leaning into his side.

 

“Can I ask you something?” she peered up at him, searching his face. Keith nodded slowly, leaning into Shiro's hands where they were rubbing his head.

 

“You, you don't actually think we consider you our consort, do you?” Pidge kept her eyes on him. His words from yesterday still bounced around in her head. He couldn't actually think he was, was their  _ whore _ , right?

 

“N...no…” Keith gave a shaky exhale. “Just, was just something the guard said...I-I know- I know you guys don't- don't see me like that…”

 

Shiro and Pidge stood back while Coran did his scan. The Altean hadn't found anything inherently wrong with Keith, but considered the nightmare to be the cause of such an intense reaction. A result of his trauma.

 

“Trauma can cause a reaction like that? He-he almost died, again.” Hunk picked at the hem of his shirt, frowning.

 

“Well, as with anything, it depends on the individual.” Coran explained gently. “People handle trauma in different ways, as well as extreme terror.”

 

“Well, how can we help?” Lance worried his lip with his teeth. “I- that was scary…”

 

Keith deflated, curling his arms around his middle more. God, he felt so, broken. He was worrying his pack. That suffocating feeling of being a burden on the team was crashing into him-

 

“Keith?” Shiro pressed into his side, carding his fingers through his hair gently. “Do, how do you want us to help?”

 

The omega looked up at that, frowning. How was he supposed to know?

 

“Just, I- be yourselves.”

 

They all blinked at that, but Keith continued. “Just, be yourselves. Please? I know- I know things aren't normal but, but don't change cause I can't keep my shit together..”

 

Shiro pulled him close, the others joining in the hug.

 

“We'll help you, Keith. We'll help you through this. Anything you need us to do.”

 

“We promise.”

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

“Do you have another plan if this one falls through, Sir?” Haggar gave Sendak a calculating look. “This would have been easier if I had the real thing to transfer memories.”

 

“If this does not work, I will just have to take him by force. You do not trust your own experiment?” Sendak raised his eyebrow, staring the druid down.

 

“I have told you, I cannot guarantee this will work. It could fall apart-”

 

“Then he will have to act quickly, won't he?” Sendak sneered. “Failure, will not be tolerated.”

 

\----------------------------------

 

Keith was starting to hate the universe. Why couldn't he be happy?

 

Keith watched, horrified, as Black disappeared in the cosmic storm. Communication with Shiro cut out, only static from his line. The battle had been tough, the surprise attack from an Empire fleet caught them off guard. A robeast caught Shiro in the side before Keith could get there. The others managed to destroy the beast as the omega pushed Red to her limit into the storm.

 

~** _ Keith! Keith, wait don't go in there!**~ _

 

He ignored Lance, dodging debris and asteroids in his search. He found the black paladin floating amongst the wreckage of a Galra fighter. Red immediately scooped him up, and rushed back to the others.

 

Black was nowhere in sight, he had to find her, but the storm was getting worse and he needed to get out of it.

 

Keith got out of his seat, rushing to Shiro and pulling him more into the cockpit once Red was on autopilot. 

 

“Sh-Shiro? Shiro!” Keith shook him gently, removing the black paladin's helmet and checking his alpha over injuries. Keith was surprised when he didn't find any. Shiro groaned, opening his eyes slowly.

 

“Wh...what…?” the black paladin sat up slowly, rubbing his head.

 

“Hey, take it easy. What happened to Black? Where is she?” Keith cupped his face gently, frowning.

 

“B-Black…? What-” Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning again. Keith suspected a concussion, so he laid him back gently.

 

“We're almost at the Castleship. You'll be ok, Kashi.” the omega swallowed thickly. “You gotta be…”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Shiro was put into a pod as soon as they got back, Lance and Pidge were fussing over Keith. He gently swatted their hands away.

 

“Did he say what happened to the Black Lion?” Allura was staring at the pod with Keith, frowning.

 

“No, and I didn't see her in that storm either. Red, Red says she's fine, she can still sense her. We just don't know where she is…” Keith wrapped his arms around himself, trying to kick away the unease in his stomach. “Red can't get a clear lock on her quintessence.”

 

“That,” Allura took a deep breath. “That is a problem. We will search for her immediately.” the princess gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder, leaving him in silence to start the search for Black with the others.

 

Coran had insisted that Shiro's scans were normal. Nothing was wrong with him. He would recover, they would find Black. Everything would be ok.

 

But, even so, as Keith stared at Shiro's face as he floated in the pod, something deep within him shrieked and howled in protest. He couldn't place it.

 

As time went on, Keith noticed something was off. Shiro never looked at him twice, refused to scent him, barely even called them by name. The howling in his soul wouldn't stop.

 

Shiro didn't even help Keith with his heats anymore, outright ignoring him and keeping himself locked in his room until Keith was over it. The pain of his heats became worse from having no true relief. It left him weak, exhausted. The others offered to help, but Keith couldn't do that, he was Shiro's mate. Even without a mark, he was Shiro's.

 

What could he have done to make Shiro ignore him? Did, did his alpha finally realize that he wasn't a suitable mate?

 

After a two hour training session, Keith wiped the sweat off his forehead. His spiraling thoughts had him agitated, and if he was honest, on the verge of tears. He growled at the familiar pain building in his abdomen. The omega was half tempted to ask Lance or Pidge for help with this one since Shiro refused to touch him. Just that thought alone had his chest tightening.

 

Keith made his way to the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinet Hunk labeled for him that was full of the food he would need for his heat. The others were in the control deck, searching for the Black Lion. It had been three months with no sign of her. It didn't sit well with Keith. They were just lucky they hadn't needed Voltron yet.

 

With an arm full of food and drinks, he slowly made his way back to his room. The pain ebbed away enough for him to walk normally. He shifted the items in his arms so he could open his door.

 

Keith suddenly found himself being shoved into his room, causing him to drop what was in his arms. He yelped as he was tossed onto his bed, a solid, heavy mass towered over him and pinning him to the mattress.

 

“Sh-Shiro..?”

 

The alpha growled, pressing his face to Keith's neck and inhaling deeply. The omega gulped, but gripped onto Shiro as his shirt and jacket were ripped from him. He gasped, pushing on Shiro's shoulders when his pants were torn off his legs, the cool air on his heated skin made him shudder.

 

“Ah- Sh-Shiro slow down-” 

 

The alpha was being rough, too rough. This didn't seem normal. Was he in rut? He didn't smell right, but Keith couldn't place it.

 

“Can't mark you…” Shiro licked a wet stripe right on a scent gland, and Keith whined as a shiver ran up his spine. “But, it is so tempting.”

 

“Sh-Shiro, what- what are you talking about?” Keith was confused, they had talked about it. Shiro wasn't making any sense.

 

The omega keened when Shiro began to grind his hips against his, the action rough, bordering painful. His boxers did almost nothing to help ease the friction of Shiro's pants. All Keith could do was bury his face into Shiro's neck, and-

 

Keith froze under the alpha, eyes blowing wide. This, this wasn't how Shiro smelled. He tried to push the alpha away, and yelped when a fist connected with his cheek. He could taste iron, and that crack he heard in his jaw made tears gather in his eyes. What the fuck? Shiro would  _ never  _ hurt him-

 

His thoughts derailed as a hand pressed tightly against his throat. Keith gasped, gripping the metal wrist.

 

“Sh-” he kicked out when the grip tightened, and he could feel the bruises forming over the scars on his neck. Shiro leaned in close to his ear, growling.

 

“Commander Sendak told me I was not allowed to touch you, but,” the not-Shiro licked a flat stripe up Keith's scarred cheek, pulling back enough for the omega to see his eyes.

 

They were blazing Galra yellow.

 

This was  _ not  _ his Shiro.

 

“You smell too  _ good  _ not to sample..” the imposter bared down on him again, pressing his hips more into Keith's as the grip on his throat tightened.

 

Keith felt like he was breathing through a straw. This wasn't his Shiro. Shiro wouldn't do this to him. The omega's chest seized as panic wrapped it's cold tendrils around his heart. He blinked, and he was in the forest again. He blinked, and he was back in that cell. He flailed his legs out, trying to kick this, this  _ imposter _ off of him. He tried to scream as a rough hand dipped into the waistband of his boxers.

 

The entire ship jolted, giving him enough leverage to topple over the not-Shiro. Keith sucked in air, coughing blood onto his sheets. The alpha must have hit his head on the way down, if the groan was anything to go by.

 

_ “Run, cub! Do not trust your eyes!” _

 

The ship jolted again, knocking the imposter off balance when he tried to stand. Keith scrambled to his door, smacking into it before he could fumble with the lock. It swooshed open, and he fell into the hallway. The imposter grabbed his ankle, and Keith shrieked, kicking wildly at the alpha before he was let go again.

 

He didn't look back when he heard the furious roar behind him. He had to get out of this cell- this forest-

 

_ ‘That's not Shiro that's not Shiro that's not Shiro-’ _

 

He pitched forward as he was tackled, rough hands pinning him once more. He trilled, a high pitched, helpless sound as he squirmed under the weight on him. The omega screamed for his pack, for anyone as he  _ clawed at the mud-  _ the hallway floor-  _ the freezing concrete of his cell- _

 

_ ‘This isn't Shiro!!’ _

 

The ship rocked again, a metallic roar sounding from the Lion's hangar. It knocked the alpha off kilter, his rut making his actions sloppy. Keith bolted up once more, sprinting down the hallway-  _ forest path- _

 

He slammed into a smaller frame, and they grunted as they toppled to the floor. Who ever it was, they were talking to him, panicked. Loud noises in the background had him flinching. He clung to the body in front of him, the scent of something exotic, alien, and floral filled his nose. This scent was safe. It was safe.

 

“Th- that's- not Shiro- it's not Shiro it's not-” his voice cracked, iron dribbled past his lips.

 

"Keith, slow down. What are you talking about- wait is that blood?!" The voice above him sounded horrified, but he wailed into their chest.

 

“That isn't Shiro!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to Neko_Nini for helping edit this chapter and giving me some writing tips. You're a life saver my guy. The advice will be put to good use, and I'll work on my transitions better.
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter guys!

The paladins gathered around Keith, watching the omega shake and babble about Shiro not being Shiro, as he clung to Allura. The smell of his distress mixed with the iron tang of blood had their hackles raised. They all ran from the control deck when Red started thrashing in her hangar, moving the whole ship in her tantrum. Keith had run right into Allura when they entered the hall near the lounge.

 

“Keith? Keith come on.” Lance was trying to dislodge the omega gently. “Buddy, you gotta breathe. Are you hurt? What happened with Shiro?”

 

“...it's- that's not Sh-Shiro- not- not Shiro…he..wouldn't- wouldn't-” Keith wasn't making sense, his voice cracked and thready.

 

Allura rubbed her hand along his heaving back in her attempt to soothe his panic, rumbling softly to him. Pidge crouched down on his other side, carding her fingers through his hair. They had to get him calm before he passed out.

 

“Shiro wouldn't what? What happened, Keith?” Pidge murmured to to him as moved some of the hair off of his neck, frowning when he flinched from her.

 

Keith hid his face more from their gaze, his body shuddering with the force of his wheezing. His grip on Allura tightened, though the Altean didn't seem to mind. She continued to coo and rumble to her frightened pack mate.

 

“Keith you're injured, we need to get you checked over.” Allura tried to move him, but the terrified keen and the way he held on more desperately had the princess reeling.

 

“No no no” he repeated, “I can't I  _ can't _ . He'll find me. That isn't  _ my Kashi _ -” Keith's stammering was choked off in a gasp. He was starting to hyperventilate.

 

Allura bit her lip, and would probably pay for this later, but Keith wasn't calming. His distress had something to do with Shiro, and if he didn't calm down he could hurt himself. She didn't have a choice.

 

“ **Keith. Let go** .” her alpha voice was low, demanding. The omega startled, his breathing becoming more shallow. He was resisting her, but his arms slowly curled around his middle, his nails digging into his skin.

 

“Allura, maybe your alpha voice isn't the best option here-” Lance started, but a growl down the hallway stopped them.

 

They watched Shiro stagger down the hall, blood dripping from his nose.

 

“ _ Keith _ , come here.”

 

Pidge glanced at Shiro, but trailed her eyes back to Keith when the omega's breath hitched. She watched as every muscle tensed up. Shiro  _ never  _ used his alpha voice with Keith. Before she could gather the red paladin to her, he shot up and bolted away from them.

 

“Keith, wait!” Pidge tore after him, close at his heels. She chased Keith to his room, entering just as he closed himself off in the bathroom.

 

“Keith?” Pidge panted from the chase, knocking on the door gently. Her heart twisted at the panicked sobs sounding behind the door. “Keith, honey, let me in. It's just me.”

 

“S'not...not Kash-hi….n-not-”

 

“Why do you say that?” her voice was calm despite the worry in her chest. She needed to get Keith to talk, and it sounded like his wheezing had gotten worse. He didn't respond; so she let herself in.

 

Pidge found him pressed into the farthest corner of the shower, knees to his chest, face hidden in his arms. The green paladin knelt in front of him, gently placing her hands on his head. Keith flinched, but didn't pull away.

 

“Easy, easy. It's ok. I promise.” Pidge cooed to him, rubbing slow circle into his scalp. “Keith, what happened?”

 

“P-Pidge...tha's not- not my K-Kashi..” the omega coughed, rocking back into the wall as he sobbed. The hyperventilating hadn't eased.

 

“What do you mean by that, Keith?” Pidge scooted closer when he started to relax in her hands. “That's it, Keith. It's just you and me here.”

 

Keith wheezed, but slowly lifted his head. Pidge gasped. Black and purple bruises colored around his neck and his left cheek, a split lip and a small line of blood dribbled down his chin. What shocked Pidge the most, though, was the absolute terror and  _ hurt _ in Keith's eyes. The omega's voice was so soft and broken, it had her instincts raging.

 

“M-my Kashi would never hurt me…”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“Fucking finally.”

 

Black rumbled in agreement as they started towards the Castleship. That robeast they had fought three months ago managed to toss him into a wormhole, and he and Black crashed onto some remote planet. It took him way too long to get off the forsaken planet, with it's weird weather patterns and dumb climate. Luckily, Black had sustained minimal damage.

 

It took him even longer to try and get a lock on the ship. His comms had been damaged in the fight, and Black couldn't reach out to the other Lions while on the planet.

 

Shiro's missed his pack. He missed Keith more, if he was honest. He hoped his omega was ok, that he wasn't upset. The alpha rubbed at his face. What if Keith went into heat without him? Would he ask the others for help? Part of him really hoped that wouldn't be the case, but the logical part of him knew how much pain his mate went through during his heat. Shiro couldn't be upset if he asked for help, he didn't mark Keith anyway. They had talked about it in length one night after Keith had a nightmare.

 

_ “My next heat, I- I want you to mark me.” _

 

The words surprised him. He didn't think Keith would ask for a long while, bit Shiro would have waited for him. No matter how long it took.

 

He looked up when Black growled. Shiro frowned as the Castleship rocked and jolted. Nothing was attacking the ship. Was it malfunctioning again?

 

Shiro wouldn't be able to contact them, but luckily, he could board without permission.

 

\-------------------------------

 

“ _ Shiro  _ did that to you?!” Pidge looked horrified, moving her hands down to tenderly prod at the wounds. Keith whined and flinched from her, thick tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Hur's…” his eyes were getting glassy again, and Pidge barely registered Coran coming in behind her. Fuck, it was like the day they found him all over again.

 

“What happened? Allura said he was hurt.” Coran knelt beside Keith, tilting his head back to open his airway more. The Altean paled at the bruising and blood.

 

“He- he said Shiro did this, or whoever he thinks Shiro is.” Pidge bit her lip, watching Coran apply a salve to Keith's throat. The red paladin was staring somewhere behind her, tears still rolling down his face as his chest heaved.

 

“Shiro?” the disbelief in his voice was clear. “I didn't think he would be capable of hurting any of you, especially Keith.”

 

“I know, but, he keeps saying it wasn't Shiro. Shiro's never attacked Keith, not even during his rut. He has me double lock his door just so he won't get out until it's over. We all double lock our doors when we're in rut.” Pidge grasped Keith's hand when he started reaching out. Whatever the salve was, it seemed to ease his breathing.

 

“Wh..wh're..?” Keith sat up a bit, wavering into Coran and gripping Pidge's hand weakly.

 

“Easy now, lad. Everything will be-” Coran started as he slowly began to pick Keith up, but a crash on the other side of the door made them jump.

 

Keith jumped with every sound, every snarl and crash against the door. Coran held him, shielding the omega from the noise. Pidge immediately summoned her bayard, aiming it at the door.

 

“Pidge don't let him in!” Lance snarled, and the door shook with the force of something hitting it, again and again before another crash.

 

She got up to lock the door, but it swooshed open. A heavy, sour scent filled the bathroom, and the Green Paladin backed up to stand in front of the shower. She raised her bayard and snarled.

 

“I don't know who you are, but  _ you are not Shiro. _ ”

 

He looked like Shiro, he had sounded like Shiro, but the smell and how he looked now-

 

Keith was right.

 

He charged them, and Pidge pulled the trigger.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Shiro was immediately on edge as soon as he left Black. Red was pacing, growling, and he could see indents on the ceiling above her. If she was the one rocking the ship, that meant she was in distress. Red only got like this if Keith-

 

If Keith was in trouble.

 

The alpha felt the ice crawling through his veins as he took off into the ship. He followed the smells of fury, distress, and blood to the medbay. Though, as soon as he skidded into the room, he was met with the business end of three bayards.

 

“Guys?” Shiro's eyebrows shot up. His pack was aiming at him.

 

“Alright, what the actual fuck is going on?” Lance growled at him after he spit a glob of blood onto the floor.

 

“Lance? What happened? Why are you bleeding-” he took a step forward.

 

“ _ Don't fucking move. _ ” Pidge powered her weapon.

 

Shiro blinked, swallowing the fear building in his throat. The black paladin slowly took on a submissive gesture, lowering his gaze to their shoulders. He refused to fight his own pack. This, had them pausing.

 

“Allura, pull him over there.” Lance didn't turn from Shiro as Allura yanked over-

 

Another Shiro?

 

The black paladin furrowed his brow. Who the fuck was this? Allura had the other Shiro on his knees, hands behind his back. His shoulder was oozing blood.

 

“Guys, they look the same.” Hunk swallowed. “Which one is the real Shiro?”

 

“I am!” they both exclaimed.

 

Lance’s frown deepened, and he looked between them. “I'm going to ask you a question, and only one of you will answer at a time. Got it?”

 

Shiro nodded, the one of the floor hesitated, but nodded as well. Lance pointed his rifle at the one on the floor. 

 

“What do you call Keith?” The blue paladin kept his aim steady, the Shiro on his knees scoffed.

 

“His name. Keith. What else would I call him?”

 

Lance took a deep breath. That gave him his answer. He looked to his pack, and they all had the same look. But he had to make sure. Slowly, he aimed his rifle at the standing Shiro.

 

“Same question.”

 

“Lance, I call him Puppy. You guys know that. What is this? Where's Keith?” Shiro whined, getting more upset the longer this took.

 

Hunk moved forward and pulled the real Shiro to their side as the imposter snarled.

 

“You gave it a nickname? It's an omega! They're only good for one thing!” the imposter snarled.

 

Allura backed away from him, eyes wide.

 

“Commander Sendak  _ will  _ have him. It's all he wants. Voltron will break apart and you won't be able to stop him-”

 

Lance pulled the trigger, shooting the imposter between the eyes. They watched, horrified, as he seemed to melt. Quintessence bleeding from him in waves until a Galra soldier fell forward in front of them.

 

“What the fuck-”

 

“How- how did we not notice-”

 

“Where's Keith?” Shiro was panicking. He had been gone, he had been gone and his pack got hurt and Keith-

 

“Shiro, maybe you should sit down-” Allura held her hand out, but he refused.

 

“I- I need to see Keith. Please, where is he?” 

 

He darted off when Allura told him that Coran and Keith were in the omega's room. Shiro bit his lip when he came to the open door. The room inside was completely destroyed. There were dents in the bathroom door, but he knocked quietly.

 

“K-Keith? Coran?” Shiro wilted as a sob came from the door. “Guys it's- it's really me. Puppy, it's me. I'm home..”

 

He waited, listened, and opened the door when he heard Coran invite him in. He made his way to the shower, and his heart snapped in two.

 

Coran had Keith in the back corner, holding the shaking omega as he cried. Shiro felt tears gathering in his eyes, but Coran motioned for him to come closer. The black paladin hesitated, but slowly moved towards them, kneeling next to the huddled pair.

 

“Puppy?”

 

Keith froze, gripping onto Coran tighter. A broken whine left his throat, and Shiro felt the tears starting to fall.

 

“Puppy...Puppy it's really me. I swear..” Shiro wanted to reach out, but Keith was scared. He could smell it.

 

The omega slowly looked up, frowning. Shiro gasped at the deep bruising on Keith’s face and neck. Slowly, ever so slowly, Keith moved out of Coran's lap. He looked so afraid.

 

Shiro didn't move when Keith got closer and leaned into his neck, sniffing lightly.

 

“K..Kashi..?”

 

“Yeah, I promise, baby. It's me. I'm here.” Shiro carefully wrapped his arms around Keith as he started to cry and cling onto the alpha, curling himself into Shiro's lap with his nose to the alpha's scent glands.

 

Shiro buried his face into the crook of Keith's neck, shoulders trembling with his tears.

 

“I'm here, Puppy…”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update, but I wanted this to be fluffy. I mean, except the Sendak part in the beginning lol.
> 
> If it needs edited, let me know and I'll do that just that.

Haggar reeled back with a hiss, smoke curling off of her hands. She glared at her sigil as it flickered out.

 

“What happened?” Sendak glowered at the druids as they coward away from him. Well, all but Haggar. “You told me this would work!”

 

“What I  _ told  _ you,” Haggar shook her hand slightly, inspecting it with care. “Is that there was no guarantee that it would hold. You will have to come up with something else. I will not be able to perform this experiment again for a long while.”

 

“I  _ want  _ what is  _ mine. _ ” Sendak bared his teeth at the hag. She only scoffed at him.

 

“Then you must find another way, you impatient fool. They will be on guard now, and I doubt they will let the omega out of their sights.” Haggar dismissed her druids, following after them closely. “I am not sure why you are so obsessed with this omega, aside from his Paladin status, but I suggest you do not let it consume you.”

 

Sendak watched her leave. A snarl ripped from his throat as he punched the wall. That omega was  _ his  _ and his plan  _ failed. _

 

The Commander stormed out of the room, grabbing the nearest omega and tossing them over his shoulder. He ignored the terrified trilling and the kicking. It was  _ nothing  _ compared to that little treasure Lithri had for him. The Paladin was going to drive him mad.

 

He would have that omega underneath him again. The very thought, had him grinning.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

“This was Haggar's doing. I'm sure of it.” Kolivan frowned, inspecting the corpse of the Galra. When they had gotten the call, the Blade dropped everything and had come rushing to the Castleship. “Is Keith alright?”

 

“I applied salve to the bruises.” Coran continued running scans on the body. “He refused a pod, and I wasn't about to force him in one. His heat was starting before all of this happened, but I'm sure that the stress will make him skip it this month.”

 

Kolivan nodded, sighing heavily. “You are certain it's the real Shiro?” 

 

“Yeah. He called Keith “Puppy”. Only Shiro calls him that.” Lance winced as Allura wrapped his torso in bandages. He and Hunk were banged up from the fight, but they also refused a pod. They were all still on edge.

 

“I can't believe we didn't notice sooner.” Pidge was pacing, face set in a deep scowl. “Three months. Three fucking months of odd behavior and we didn't notice.”

 

“Don't blame yourselves.” Ulaz watched the scan with Coran. “This soldier was covered in Quintessence, which not only altered his appearance but it may have altered his smell too.”

 

“But we should have known!” Pidge threw her hands up in frustration. “The only one who actually noticed was Keith!”

 

Thace gave them a look before clearing his throat. “You said there was a cosmic storm during your battle, yes?”

 

“Well, yeah.” Pidge crossed her arms.

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Lance grumbled, slowly getting off the table with Hunk's help.

 

“Cosmic storms can cause all sorts of unusual side effects and occurrences.” Coran frowned at the scan. “The erm, Not-Shiro's behavior could have been a result of that combined with the quintessence. Whatever Haggar did must have started wearing off and caused the change.”

 

“The outcome could have been much worse.” Kolivan folded his hands behind his back, but didn't flinch when the three paladins growled at him.

 

“Could've been worse?! Keith got hurt! Again!” Lance winced and rubbed at his jaw.

 

“It scared him so bad Allura had to use her alpha voice just to get him to let go of her!” Pidge stomped her foot to keep from crying.

 

“What if this does something to their relationship?” Hunk whined. “Those two are so close, and with what Keith has been through, what if this tears that apart?” 

 

“That's up to them.” Kolivan frowned. “All you can do, is be supportive.”

 

They all glanced at one another, each paladin having the same worried expression. They needed to think of something to help.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Shiro rained gentle kisses along Keith's face, careful of the salve on his bruised cheek. The omega still had his face buried against Shiro's neck, right at a pulse point. They hadn't stopped scenting each other since the alpha took them to his room a few vargas ago. He had to repress a snarl when they first entered. Shiro's room smelled like that imposter, but that anger dissipated quickly when Keith cupped his face and cooed to him.

 

“Baby, please, will you go into a pod? For me?” Shiro nosed his way down Keith's face, gently nudging a scent gland. He whined at the bruises, but couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine when Keith started nipping his neck.

 

“Mmmf, not yet. Please…”  Keith clung onto him harder, running his hands over every part of his alpha he could touch while on his lap. “Not, not yet. I- he looked like you- but he, tried to-” 

 

Shiro held his omega close as he started to tremble, rubbing soothing circles against Keith's back. “Talk to me, Puppy. What did he try to do?”

 

“I- think he was in r-rut? He, tried to-” Keith hiccuped, “Fuck, Kashi, he wasn't you and I knew I knew he wasn't you but I didn't say anything and I should have-”

 

“Oh, Keith, baby.” Shiro rumbled and cooed to him, pressing light kisses to the shell of Keith's ear. “It's ok, I promise. You fought back, and I'm so, so proud of you honey.”

 

The omega blushed at the praise, purring into Shiro's neck. “R-Red helped. A lot. I don't think I could have gotten away if it wasn't for her…”

 

“No, don't think that way. She may have helped, yes, but she could only do so much without totalling the ship. The rest was all you.”

 

Keith pulled away enough to look Shiro in the eyes, cupping his alpha's face once more. Yup, this was definitely his Shiro. Only his Shiro could have eyes this gentle.

 

“I love you, Kashi.”

 

Shiro's smile was blinding. “I love you too, Puppy. Now please, a pod? I hate seeing those bruises on you.”

 

The red paladin huffed, but relented. Shiro held him close as they rose from the bed and made their way to the infirmary. Keith hid his face when they passed his bedroom.

 

“I don't, I don't think I can sleep in there anymore…” his voice shook, but a soothing rumble from Shiro calmed his nerves.

 

“You can sleep with me. I've been wanting to share a room with you anyway.” Shiro chuckled when Keith nipped at his shoulder.

 

They both paused when they entered the medbay.

 

“Kolivan? What are you doing here?” Shiro inhaled sharply seeing the corpse of the Galra on one of the tables, and kept Keith's head against him so he didn't have to see it.

 

“Allura asked us to come. Are you alright, kit?” Kolivan stepped forward as Coran covered the body with a sheet. Keith peeked from Shiro's shoulder, nodding slowly. The Blade leader stepped closer, gently moving Keith's face towards him to inspect the bruises.

 

“I just need a pod.” Keith huffed, swatting at Kolivan's hand. “Stop fussing.”

 

“Well, according to you, fussing is what an “uncle” does best.” The Galra smirked when his kit shot a glare at Ulaz, who had his hands up in surrender.

 

“Pfft. Uncle Kolivan huh?” Lance snickered.

 

“Fuck off, Lance.” Keith glared at him next.

 

“It's adorable-”

 

“No it's not!”

 

“Little Kitty Keefy and the Uncle's of Marmora-” Lance made kissy faces at Keith, which had the omega sputtering.

 

“I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass-” Keith squirmed in Shiro's arms, pouting when Shiro kissed the top of his head.

 

“Pod first, kick his ass later. Ok?” Shiro chuckled when Keith grumbled, letting him go so Coran could place him in a pod. “I'll be here when you get out, Puppy.”

 

“You won't be in there long, my boy.” Coran smiled as Keith climbed into the pod, falling asleep as soon as the glass encased him.

 

Shiro wilted, smile fading. The rest of his pack huddled in close.

 

“Shiro, I'm so sorry we let this happen-” Pidge gripped one of his arms to her.

 

“We didn't know.” Hunk was to his back, hugging him tightly.

 

“We should have known, though…” Lance was hanging onto Shiro's other arm.

 

“Guys, it's alright. You did your best, and Keith is, is ok.” Shiro rumbled to his pack, staring up at the pod. “But...we should all talk when he gets out.”

 

They all nodded, leaving Shiro with Keith. Ulaz grinned at Lance as they walked to the Blade's ship.

 

“You do know kit is going to kick your ass, right?” 

 

“What?” Lance blinked. “For the Uncle's of Marmora thing? I think it's cute!”

 

“No. For calling him Little Kitty Keefy.” Kolivan smirked down at the blue paladin.

 

“.....Hunk you gotta hide me.” Lance tried climbing onto the yellow paladin's back, only to be pushed away.

 

“Nuh uh. You dug your own hole with this one, buddy.” Hunk folded his arms behind his head as they walked.

 

“What?! Treason!” Lance looked helplessly to Pidge, only for her to give him the middle finger.

 

“Nope. Your grave, dude.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff cause why the fuck not.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I'm pretty sure I got em all. And it's not 3am so it should be coherent lol.

Shiro kept his promise, catching Keith as he fell out of the pod. The omega groaned softly, nuzzling his face into the broad chest in front of him. His alpha's scent filled his nose, and he felt at peace. He pulled back and rubbed his eyes slowly, huffing as Shiro out a fresh change if clothes for him.

 

“Where's Lance? I gotta put my foot up his ass.” Keith shivered, rubbing his arms after he got dressed. He didn't flinch this time when Shiro gently held his chin, inspecting his face and neck as he chuckled.

 

“Probably hiding. I may or may not suggest making him wait on the beating, and I may or may not help you get him back.” Shiro pulled Keith close as they walked to the lounge. “I mean really? Little Kitty Keefy?”

 

“Takashi Shirogane are you enabling my need to beat up a certain alpha?” Keith held a hand to his chest in mock surprise.

 

“Well, no. Of course not. Consider it stealth training.” Shiro winked at him.

 

Everyone was gathered in the lounge, looking up when Shiro and Keith entered. The omega gave his best, sickening sweet smile to Lance, making the Blue Paladin flinch and gulp.

 

“How are you feeling, Keith?” Allura gave him a concerned look.

 

“I'm, ok I think.” Keith rubbed his arm again. “The bruises are gone, and I can breathe better.”

 

“That's great! But,” Pidge scooted closer from where she was on the couch. “What about up here?” she gestured to her own head.

 

He frowned, curling his arms around himself and gave her a jerky shrug. Keith didn't want to talk about it, not yet anyway. Shiro rubbed his back in slow circles, and Keith purred.

 

“We can talk when you're ready, ok?” she smiled at him and offered one of her energy drinks. Keith smiled, taking the can from her.

 

“What we can talk about, though, is how to prevent this in the future.” Allura looked grim at the thought of the incident repeating. “Next time could be worse.”

 

Keith bristled, listening to them talk about what the Blade had said before they had to leave again. He sipped at his drink, looking up when scent was mentioned.

 

“What- what if we scent each other?” Keith's suggestion had them all looking at him.

 

“Really? I thought us scenting you bothered you?” Hunk tilted his head.

 

“It did, at first. But, but it's nice.” Keith felt his cheeks heat up. “If Haggar couldn't get Shiro's scent down, we should all scent each other. Ulaz said it was normal in packs. And-” Keith hunched his shoulders and mumbled.

 

“What was that?” Lance leaned in, eyebrows wiggling.

 

“I don't like being away from you guys for a long period of time!” Keith hid in his jacket, grumbling at Lance. “I- want to scent you guys too….”

 

“Aawwwwww Keith why didn't you say so earlier-” Lance went to hug him, and Keith shot him a glare that could set a man on fire.

 

“You're still in deep shit McLain. Don't test me.” Keith growled, but there wasn't much heat behind his words.

 

Before Lance could speak, the alarm went off. They all gave a collective sigh, moving to get ready for whatever was happening.

 

“You know,” Pidge gave Keith a wicked grin. “I can help you get Lance back.”

 

Keith returned the smirk, feeling a sense of normalcy settling in.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

The normalcy didn't last long, Keith's nightmares worsened since the clone incident. He would wake up screaming and crying or in cold sweats. The worst ones, though, were when Shiro had to shake him awake. On the nights he didn't wake Shiro, Keith would wander the Castleship. He absolutely hated when he woke up his alpha. Sometimes Pidge would be awake though, letting him sit with her in silence or talk about how they were going to make Lance miserable.

 

He tried to make Pidge promise she wouldn't tell anyone, but Keith should have known better.

 

Somehow Hunk got wind of what was happening, and he told Shiro, which lead to the rest of the pack finding out. To the omega's surprise, though, his pack started taking turns in helping him through the nightmares. Always sitting with him and Shiro if they found them up in the middle of the night. They even gave Keith the codes to their rooms, and more often than not, they would find the omega curled up in one of their beds with his communicator close to him so he could message Shiro whenever. Shiro wasn't upset by this as much as he thought he would be. Keith needed time, and he was willing to give anything to make him feel comfortable.

 

The months passed, the days going by with more Coalition meetings and small battles. Keith found that training before bed helped exhaust him enough to keep the nightmares away, but it wasn't full proof. They weren't getting better, but thankfully they weren't getting worse. Multiple things triggered them, and often he would have a breakdown in front of his pack. A wrong touch, a word said, but they remained patient. Their bond was getting stronger, as well.

 

His heats became irregular from the stress of the nightmares. He mostly locked himself away in the infirmary alone until it was over. Keith still refused to go into his room, and he couldn't trust himself not to have a flash back if Shiro helped. He couldn't do that to his alpha.

 

He wanted to talk about them, but they had been busy with the Coalition. This war wouldn't just stop for anyone.

 

Keith groaned to himself, leaning against one of the pillars in the Grand Hall of the planet they were on. He hated meetings, and he was more on edge than ever. Shiro was talking to some of the more important residents of the planet, always trying to sneak a side glance Keith to make sure he was safe.

 

“Well, hello there.”

 

Oh goddamnit. Not again.

 

Keith glared up at the alien crowding him, not even listening to him talking about whatever nonsense he was spewing.

 

_ ‘Ignore him, Kogane. Just walk away. He hasn't touched you. Just go find Shiro or someone else.’ _

 

Keith moved from the pillar, but a slimy hand caught him by the wrist.

 

“How rude. Didn't you ever learn that you should  _ never  _ ignore an alpha?” it grinned at him. Keith felt his chest getting tighter he needed to leave-

 

An arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders made him freeze.

 

“You have room to talk. Don't you know it's rude to make a move on an omega that's been claimed?”

 

Keith glanced up to find Lance next to him, glaring at the alien as the Blue Paladin removed the hand on Keith's wrist. Lance pulled him closer, his voice raising as he spoke.

 

“You know, the last alpha that tried to move in on  _ our  _ omega-” Lance pressed his face to the left side Keith's neck, licking a flat stripe before nipping at his scent glands. “we ripped him to pieces.”

 

The other alpha gulped, backing away from the two paladins quickly. Lance smirked, but once look at Keith had him balking. The omega was pale, staring forward with vacant eyes. A low whine slipped from Keith's lips.

 

“Sh-Shit…” Lance scooped Keith up, quickly leaving the Grand Hall and finding an empty room away from the crowd. He shot a quick message to the others before turning his attention to the now shaking omega. Keith had curled in on himself, knees to his chest with his head lowered and his hands over his ears.

 

Lance gently placed his hands over Keith's, ignoring the flinch from the omega. He rubbed tender circles into his skin, cooing and rumbling softly to the Red Paladin.

 

“It's ok, Keith. I'm not going to do anything, I promise.” Lance shuffled forward more when Keith started to tremble. “Deep breaths, hermano, that's it.”

 

That like this for a long while, Lance gently murmuring to him and keeping his hands on Keith's. Eventually, the omega calmed enough to slowly look up from where he hid his face.

 

“L-Lance..?” Keith whimpered, slowly reaching out to the alpha. Lance pulled him into his lap, rubbing circles into his back.

 

“I didn't mean to upset you, honest. I just- I just wanted to chase that guy off…” Lance held him, rocking slowly as Keith calmed down.

 

“I- I'm ok-” the omega started, but Lance cut him off.

 

“Keith, you aren't ok. You don't have to keep pretending to be.” the alpha looked down at him. “Do you want to go back to the ship?”

 

When the omega nodded, Lance stood, cradling Keith in his arms as they made their way back to the Castleship.

 

“Hey. We're having a bonding moment. I'm cradling you in my arms.” Lance grinned at him, smiling even more when Keith chuckled.

 

“Shut it, Sharpshooter.”

 

“Sooo, does this mean I won't get my ass kicked?” Lance gave Keith a hopeful look, but received no answer in return.

 

It filled Lance with anxiety.

 

\--------------------------------

 

“You sure this won't hurt him?” Keith watched Pidge pour a questionable something inside a bottle of Lance's moisturizer.

 

“Oh yeah. Coran said it's totally non-toxic. It just stains.” Pidge stuck her tongue out as she concentrated, not wanting any of the gunk to get on her.

 

“Well, if you're sure. I did want to beat him up, but he scared that alpha away.” the Red Paladin rubbed the back of his head, sipping an energy drink. It was late, and he had another nightmare. So, being the rational adult he was, he asked Pidge for help.

 

Which included sabotage.

 

“It's all good. This is gonna be fuckin epic.” the grin Pidge had was so wicked, Keith wondered if she truly was part gremlin. 

 

Silently, the omega returned the bottle back into Lance's bathroom. He joined Pidge back in the lounge, snickering.

 

“He's such a heavy sleeper.”

 

She laughed with him as they continued their video game.

 

The only thing that alerted them to how long they had been awake was when Shiro entered the lounge, scooting himself behind Keith on the couch. He rumbled to his omega, brushing his nose against Keith's neck.

 

“Morning, Puppy.” Shiro yawned.

 

“Morning, Kashi. Did you sleep ok?” Keith leaned back, purring when Shiro wrapped his arms around his waist. Hunk was the next one out, waving to them before he started breakfast. Pidge and Keith shared a devious look, which had Shiro frowning.

 

“What did you guys do?” the Black Paladin frowned, but a shriek from the sleeping quarters almost made him jump. Lance skidded into the lounge, heaving from the run and glaring at Pidge and Keith. Shiro couldn't stop the bark of laughter.

 

Lance's face was hot pink.

 

“What the fuck did you do to my moisturizer?!” Lance pointed at Pidge, but she just shook her head, unable to answer from her cackling.

 

“What's wrong, Lancey Prancey?” Keith smirked at him, and Lance sputtered.

 

“What?! I'm fucking P I N K you cockblock! And don't call me that!” Lance stomped his foot, seething.

 

“Why not? Pink suits you,  _ Lancey Prancey. _ ” Keith wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Y-you *wheeze* you look like- *cough* a fuckin unicorn!* Pidge was rolling on the ground, holding her sides, cackling louder at the thought of Lance with a unicorn horn. “I'm discovering a new color! Lance I can't- holy shit I can't  _ breathe _ !”

 

Keith couldn't help but laugh with her as soon as Lance smacked her with a pillow, and a pillow fight began between the two. The omega could hear Shiro try to reign in his own giggles behind him.

 

He wiped the tears from his eyes, watching the pillow fight become more vicious as they started hiding behind the chairs. Keith felt himself smile. He was healing, he could feel it. The omega still had a long way to go, but the warmth in his chest refused to go away.

 

Keith hoped with everything he had that the universe would let this last.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I got my mistakes.
> 
> Some steamy stuff in this chapter, but I pussied out on writing full on smut. I'm hoping it isn't bad. I tried. Maybe I'll get good some day.
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith frowned, standing over the fallen training bot, chest heaving. He had been trying his best to ignore the pain building in his abdomen, going through level after level with intent. He was frustrated.

 

Shiro was shutting him out.

 

He couldn't exactly blame his alpha, with Keith's flashbacks seeming to get worse every time Shiro tried to help him with his heats. The clone incident didn't help, either. Keith  _ hated  _ it. He hated how broken he felt every time he came out of a fit saw that  _ look  _ on Shiro's face. That heartbroken, scared, vulnerable look that should never color his alpha's features. Keith was trying, he was trying so hard to just be  _ normal  _ again and he was failing.

 

Always failing.

 

He snarled, frustrated tears rolling down his cheeks as he kicked it and punched the bot until his knuckles bruised and his foot ached. Keith hated this. He hated  _ himself. _ Everything felt so wrong anymore, like he was in a never ending loop of bullshit and terror and pain and he just wanted it to stop. He wanted it to stop, even if only for a moment, just so he could feel normal again.

 

Keith went to strike the bot again when he doubled over, gasping in pain. Great, his heat was early. Of course it was, cause he was as abnormal as they come.

 

“Keith?”

 

Coran's voice made him look up, and he rubbed the tear tracks off his face.

 

“What?” Keith grimaced at the harsh tone of his voice. Coran simply gave him an understanding smile.

 

“Just wanted to check on you lad, and Lance could smell you from the lounge. So I'm here to help you to the medbay, if you want me to.” the Altean outstretched his hand to Keith when he got closer. “Are your hands alright?”

 

Keith nodded, slowly getting to his feet. He ignored Coran's hand in favor of wrapping his arms around his middle. He didn't look up at the Altean as he was guided out of the training deck.

 

“Are you alright, Keith?” Coran gave him a side glance as they walked. “You seem frustrated.”

 

The omega scoffed, scowling at the floor. That was one of the biggest understatements of the stellar cycle. He was beyond frustrated. A pained noise left his throat when another stab hit him.

 

“It's understandable. You've been through a lot for being so young.” Coran's mustache twitched. “No one expects you to bounce back until you're ready, Keith. Not even Shiro. We're all willing to help you with whatever you need.”

 

“I...I know that- I do. But, I just-” Keith paused when they passed the hallway leading to the bedrooms, the scent hit him like a robeast.

 

He blinked, taking a deep inhale that had his legs quaking. Keith bit his lip, it was all  _ Shiro _ . The omega couldn't take his eyes off the hallway entrance. If the others were in their rooms, he couldn't smell them over Shiro. The whine that left his chest had Coran placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“It seems your cycles have finally synchronized. Don't worry, my boy. This reaction you are having is normal.” the Altean must have sensed Keith's apprehension, quickly reassuring him. “Are you sure?”

 

The question seemed like Coran could read his mind, but Keith nodded quickly.

 

“Alright. Just be careful, lad.”

 

Keith's never been around Shiro during his rut, and this was already driving Keith nuts. He  _ needed  _ to be with Shiro. Right now. As quick as he could with the rising pain in his gut, he gave a short wave to Coran and made his way to Shiro's door.

 

Keith leaned against the door frame, bringing a trembling hand and knocking on the door. He knew better than to just waltz inside.

 

“Sh-Shiro..? Can, can I come in?” Keith swallowed thickly, resisting the urge to shove his hand between his thighs. The omega heard shuffling from within the room, and he jumped a bit when something hit the door.

 

“ _ Keith _ ? You- shouldn't be here right now.” there was a growl to Shiro's voice, and Keith could probably guess that his alpha had an iron grip on the door frame to keep himself from moving.

 

“I want to be. Please, Kashi, let me in..” Keith pressed his forehead into the door, swallowing a whimper. “Please…?”

 

He heard Shiro growl, followed by a scraping noise. Must have been his prosthetic against the door. “I don't want to hurt you, Keith. I  _ can't  _ hurt you….”

 

“You  _ won't.  _ I know you won't..” Keith was getting more desperate as the pain grew, tears gathering in his eyes again. “You always help me. Let me help you this time.”

 

Keith heard another growl, and he whined again. “Please, Kashi, I'm tired of doing this alone…”

 

“....I- I don't know if I can be gentle, Keith…”

 

“I'll be fine.”

 

“What if I mark you?”

 

“I want you to.” Keith curled his fingers into the door frame. “You're the only one I want, Kashi…”

 

There was silence, then Keith heard the soft click of the door unlocking. The omega took a deep breath, shoving his anxiety down. This is what he wanted, what he needed. A choice he could control. No one could make a decision on this but him.

 

Keith entered Shiro's room, his knees almost giving out at the heavy scent of his alpha. As soon as the door shut behind him, Shiro was in front of him, naked. His metal hand pressed into the wall next to Keith's head, his flesh hand held stiffly at his side. He was giving Keith an opening to run if he needed to.

 

“ _ Keith…. _ ” Shiro's eyes were blazing gold, pinning Keith to the spot. “One last chance, if you don't want to be here, leave. Now.  _ Please… _ ”

 

The omega swallowed thickly, staring back at his alpha. His answer was simple. Keith locked the door.

 

Shiro closed the distance between them. He kept his hands on either side of Keith's head as he leaned down to bury his face into the omega's neck. Keith shivered, biting his lip. The more he breathed in Shiro's scent, the weaker his knees got, the more the pain in his abdomen grew.

 

“K-Kashi…” Keith wrapped his trembling arms around Shiro's neck, gasping softly when the alpha began licking at a pulse point. Wordlessly, Shiro tore into Keith's shirt, ripping away the fabric.

 

Keith couldn't care less, and responded by pressing closer to the solid mass of his alpha. He buried his face into the crook of Shiro's neck, gasping softly as a warm hand trailed down his side and dipped into the waistband of his pants. Shiro flicked the button open, pressing more into Keith so he could slide the material down and off the omega's legs.

 

“You smell so  _ good _ , Puppy.” Shiro's voice was low, thick with arousal. He moved back a bit to look Keith in the face, gritting his teeth in an effort to control himself. “I can't, I can't hold back anymore. Can't- can't be gentle…”

 

“Kash-hi..”the omega clung to Shiro tightly, slick running down his thighs and his cock straining. “I need you...please,  _ alpha _ -”

 

That snapped the last strand of Shiro's control. He picked Keith up, moving to the bed and laying him down. He wedged himself between the omega's thighs, lining up with Keith's entrance and burying his face into the crook of Keith's neck once more, right against a scent gland.

 

“ _ Mine _ .” was Shiro's only warning before he slid in to the hilt, biting down hard on the scent gland at the same time.

 

Keith's eyes shot open, jaw dropping in a shrill cry as he dug his nails into Shiro's shoulders. He could feel something clicking deep in his core, like a spark. Without thinking, he pressed his face into Shiro's neck and bit down on the gland there. That spark within him grew into something small, something he could nurture and cherish.

 

He didn't have time to dwell on the thought, though, as the haze of his heat took over his mind. Keith could only register Shiro, hard and heavy inside him, gentle hands caressing his sides.

 

Keith knew he would be alright.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

He awoke with a soft groan, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position despite the protesting in his lower back. His whole body was shaking, and honestly, he was still exhausted. Keith glanced next to him, and paused. Shiro was sound asleep, breathing gently, arms wrapped around Keith's middle loosely.

 

Keith brushed Shiro's hair from his forehead, a smile tugging at his lips. For once, the universe smiled down on him. No flashbacks. No regressing to where he was a few months ago. The memories still lurked at the edges on his mind, threatening to rise and make his life hell. But, somehow, Keith was ok. He felt ok.

 

He also needed a shower, and that was the problem. He didn't think he had it in him to dislodge Shiro. Keith settled for carding his fingers through his alpha's forelock, eyes grazing over the bites and nail marks on he made on him. Keith's eyes settled on his mark on Shiro's neck, and he felt himself swell with pride. Slowly, he managed to unwrap Shiro's arms from him, wincing as his muscles protested.

 

Keith dragged himself to the edge of the bed, biting his lip. Apparently, Shiro was right about not being gentle. Not that he was complaining, much anyway. Eventually, he managed to hobble his way to the shower. Before he could start the shower, he caught a look at himself in Shiro's mirror. He could feel his cheeks heating up.

 

Hand shaped bruises on his hips, bite marks decorated the his skin, his thighs looked bruised up again. But what caught Keith's eye was the deep, almost black mark on his neck. Shiro's mark on him. Looking at himself now was almost a night and day difference from a few months ago.

 

If Keith saw these marks on him a few months ago, he would have lost his mind. He would have broken this mirror already, shattered it in an attempt to erase the image he saw. But now, seeing himself like this, knowing he was the one that chose this, he was in control of his situation, he teared up. Keith moved closer to the mirror, placing his hand on the glass. For once, the scars on his face and neck didn't bother him, the scars on his stomach and everywhere else didn't bother him. Keith brought a shaking hand to ghost his fingertips across Shiro's mark.

 

He felt in control for the first time in months.

 

Keith didn't move when he heard the door open.

 

“Puppy?” Shiro appeared behind him in the mirror, face crumpling. “Oh no...Keith- you're all bruised- fuck I hurt you-”

 

Keith shook his head. “I chose this…”

 

“Huh?” Shiro paused and tilted his head.

 

“This was my decision,  _ I  _ made it. No one else did.  _ I did _ .” Keith sniffled, shoulders trembling.

 

Shiro blinked, but realization clicked and he pulled Keith close to him, rumbling softly. He rubbed soft circles into the back of Keith's head, letting him cry it out against his chest.

 

“You're ok, Puppy. You're ok.” Shiro picked him up gently, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he carried Keith to the shower. Keith sniffled again, looking up at Shiro and smiling.

 

“Yeah….yeah, I'm ok.”

 

\---------------------------

 

“Holy fucking shit, dude you two look like you tried to eat each other!” Lance gawked at Shiro and Keith when they finally emerged from Shiro's room. He had the omega in his arms since Keith had a noticeably worse limp.

 

Keith just glared at Lance as they sat down for whatever Hunk had made for them. Apparently it was past dinner time, so the Yellow Paladin made something special for the mated pair. Keith dug in immediately.

 

“Lance calm down. Sometimes you and Hunk look worse than that.” Pidge flicked a wad of paper at Lance, who scowled at her.

 

“Yeah yeah yeah.” 

 

The two continued to flick food at each other, to Hunk's dismay. Keith leaned back into Shiro, a small smile on his face as his alpha wrapped his arms around him.

 

Yeah, Keith would be ok.

 

He still had nightmares, though. Flashbacks. His pack was always there to help him through it, even if he was so far gone that he didn't notice them. Keith would always come to and find himself in Shiro's arms, his pack surrounding him and soothing away his terror.

 

Keith realized that Ulaz was right about the mating bond as the months passed. Shiro's mark never faded, and he found that he didn't have an immediate urge to submit to any alpha that wasn't Shiro. Which boosted his confidence even more. There were always one or two alphas that ignored his mark, but his pack would always chase them away.

 

Lance was still the most flamboyant with it, hanging on him and purposely nipping at his scent glands when someone else was staring. Always the left side, which kept Shiro calm if he ever noticed.

 

Hunk would keep him close, glaring when someone got too handsy with Keith. Sometimes even hoisting the omega onto his shoulders. He was the most subtle out of them, which Keith appreciated. Especially if some random alpha was  _ too  _ handsy.

 

Pidge, though, was about as subtle as Lance. Once, during a dinner party, one of the ambassadors tried to pull Keith into his arms, whispering about going off somewhere alone. The green paladin had noticed, and wedged herself between the two, backing Keith up until he was sat in a chair. She had crawled into his lap, keeping his head on her shoulder as she gave the ambassador a cold glare. The alien didn't go near Keith again.

 

Shiro, on the other hand, made it quite obvious that Keith was spoken for. An arm always around Keith whenever they were close. Keeping the omega in his lap whether or not they were in a meeting. A possessive scowl on his face if anyone so much as blinked Keith's way.

 

The red paladin always felt a warm feeling in his chest when his pack got possessive. The habit of scenting each other became routine, which in the long run was a good thing as they found planets that were more bold in their advances. There were a few times Keith had to make another omega back off of his team,  _ his  _ alphas, when he sensed their unease. He found that he could fake submission, drawing their attention away from whoever so they focused on him. Keith would shoot the offending alien a deadly glare, sending then running. Keith would always swell with pride when his pack thanked him for the save.

 

Although, Keith's fear that the universe was toying with him was reinforced.

 

He and Shiro were laying in bed, simply enjoying each other's company, when the alarm started blaring. They both quickly got up, running down the hall to the control deck. Allura looked panicked, as did Coran.

 

“Allura, what happened?” Shiro furrowed his brow at the holoscreen, Keith and the other paladins standing around him.

 

The princess's voice was grim as she spoke.

 

“Sendak found us.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer, but I wanna keep a consistancy with my word count, so I split it.
> 
> I am Queen Cliffhanger after all.
> 
> Hope you guys like it! The end if approaching.

“Sendak found us. He's requesting a call.”

 

Keith felt the air leave his lungs. His vision tunneled, blackening at the edges. How? How did Sendak find them? Oh god, he found him. He found him and he was going to take him back-

 

Allura connected the feed, not sensing Keith's panic.

 

_ “Ah, Voltron Paladins, seems I have finally found you. Though, we cannot get a lock onto your exact location. You have something of mine.” _

 

Shiro growled as the rest of the pack bristled. No one noticed Keith taking a step back.

 

“You aren't getting him.” the Black Paladin bit out through clenched teeth.

 

_ Sendak grinned. “I'm afraid you won't have a choice. If he isn't returned to me, my fleet will lay siege to your home planet.” _

 

“What?!” Pidge's jaw dropped. “You can't be serious!”

 

“That means he's near Earth! We gotta contact them!” Lance was gripping at the front of his shirt, panicked.

 

The rest of what they were saying was lost to Keith, static in his ears. He could only focus on the screen. Sendak was talking,  _ smiling.  _ That sick, twisted smile he would wear when he tormented Keith. The omega felt something wet roll down his cheeks as he slowly brought his hands up to cover his ears. This wasn't happening, this  _ can't  _ be happening! Keith went rigid when Sendak's eyes landed on him, a twisted, sadistic smile spilt the Galra's face.

 

_ “There you are. You've healed well, I see.” Sendak chuckled darkly. “Just means I can take you apart again, make you scream even louder.”  _

 

Shiro and the rest of his pack surrounded Keith, trying to shield the omega from Sendak's gaze.

 

_ “How cute. You think they will protect you? Do they know how damaged you are? Should I show them? The security footage only does so much for me, I can't wait to have you again.” _

 

Sendak laughed, Keith flinched backwards.

 

A video played.

 

Keith, under Sendak, shrieking, wailing, begging for it to stop.

 

His eyes widened, pupils shrinking to pinpricks as he fell to his knees.

 

“Allura, cut the feed!”

 

It kept playing as Allura desperately tried to stop the connection, Keith watching himself being tortured. Being violated. Screaming for his pack, for anyone, for death. The feed cut out at the end of a harsh wail, and it took a moment to realize that he was screaming. Keith couldn't move, he couldn't  _ breathe _ . Sendak was going to get him again he can't he can't he needs to get out run away leave  _ he can't get caught again- _

 

“ _ Keith _ .”

 

He froze at the alpha's voice, registering hands on his wrists. Gentle hands. One warm, one cold. He couldn't see, his vision whited out. Keith could barely hear the stuttering wheezes that punched their way out of his chest through the rushing in his ears, but the hands on him slowly pulled his arms away from his head. Keith tried to jerk them back, but he was shaking too much, his lungs wouldn't work. He had to run Sendak was going to get him!

 

Keith felt himself being lifted, held close against something warm and solid. He was moving quickly, someone was talking to him. He scrabbled weakly against the fabric covering what was holding him, he couldn't breathe someone needed to help him get his lungs to work again!

 

Something was placed against his face, and he found breathing to be easier. He curled his fingers into the fabric against him, trying to push it away with a broken whine.

 

“I got you, Puppy. Just breathe. You're ok, I promise. You're in my arms, with us, in the medbay on the Castleship. Sendak doesn't have you. He  _ never  _ will. Not again.”

 

Keith held onto the words, letting whatever was on his face help him breathe. He whined, his tears renewed and falling down his cheeks.

 

“H-he...gonn’ get m-me- K..Kash-hi h-he's- don’ let ‘im…” Keith slurred his words, exhausted, his chest burned and ached.

 

“He won't. I won't let him.  _ We  _ won't let him.” Shiro held him close, one hand keeping the breathing mask in place. “We'll figure something out, we always do.”

 

Keith went lax in Shiro's arms, trembling. He felt his eyes slip shut. He couldn't do this.

 

He just, couldn't. Not again.

 

When he came to next, he could hear people talking around him.

 

“There's no way in hell we're giving him to Sendak.” that was Hunk.

 

“We need to get in contact with Earth. They need warned!” Pidge.

 

“I've contacted the Blade, they're on their way. Maybe Kolivan has coordinates to your solar system.” Allura, she sounded like she was pacing.

 

Keith forced his eyes open, and Lance's face swam into his line of sight. Wasn't he in Shiro's arms? How long was he asleep? Lance looked upset, and Keith didn't like it. He reached a shaking hand up to Lance's face, patting his cheek gently. The Blue Paladin jumped.

 

“O-oh. Hey, Samurai…” Lance rubbed his eyes, giving Keith a weak smile. No one else seemed to notice he was awake.

 

“....why are you crying..?” Keith's voice was hoarse, throat raw.

 

When Lance frowned at him, it all came flooding back. Sendak found them. Found  _ him. _ Keith's eyes widened, and everyone stopped talking at the sound of his broken whimper.

 

“Hey, hey you're ok, Samurai. We- have a plan. Kinda. Sorta. Sendak isn't going to touch you.” Lance carefully brushed Keith's hair from his forehead.

 

Shiro was next to him in a flash, helping Lance get Keith into a sitting position. The omega felt awful. He glanced up when Kolivan, Ulaz, Krolia, and Thace walked into the medbay.

 

“Coordinates are set. Whenever you're ready, open the wormhole.” Kolivan nodded towards Allura, the Altean leaving quickly.

 

“Keith, come with us. Please.” Krolia gently outstretched her hand towards Keith, but he just looked at it.

 

“I told you before, I'm not leaving…” his voice wavered, still refusing to look up.

 

“Sweety…” Krolia knelt in front of him, gently finding his hands and holding them. It startled Keith. “Please, the Blade can keep you safe until Sendak loses interest-”

 

“He isn't going to lose interest!” Keith's snapped his head up, pinning everyone with a desperate look. “He'll find me. He always finds me! I can't- he'll kill you all...I can, I can-”

 

“You aren't going anywhere by yourself.” Shiro pulled him closer, but Keith could smell the raw emotion coming from his alpha. “We  _ will  _ think of something. I'll never let anything happen to you.”

 

Keith fell silent, hearing the ship enter the wormhole. He thought going back to Earth would be a happy occasion for his pack. They all had family there, waiting for them. All Keith could see were their taught faces, grim expressions. They were as scared as he was, maybe less given his circumstance. It's not like they saw-

 

His stomach lurched, and his hand flew up to cover his mouth. Keith scrambled off the bed and to the nearest trash can.

 

“K-Keith?” Pidge was at his side before Shiro, holding the omega's hair back as he wretched. He coughed, shoulders trembling as he brought up bile.

 

“Y- you- saw...you saw…” his grip on the metal can tightened, heaving again. Pidge rubbed circles into his back, pulling him to her when he finished throwing up. She wiped his mouth with her sleeve, rocking him gently.

 

“That doesn't matter. Now shush before you make yourself puke again..” Pidge just held him, carding her fingers through his hair.

 

Shiro took over after a few minutes, gathering Keith up and leaving the medbay. The fading arguments from Krolia faded as he brought his omega to their room.

 

“You saw….” Keith whimpered, clinging onto his alpha tightly.

 

“...yeah...we did. And we don't care. It doesn't change what we think of you, it didn't change when we found you and it doesn't change it now. Sendak is just trying to scare you.” Shiro rumbled to him gently, his arms surrounding Keith.

 

“Well, it's working. M-maybe I should just leave. I can't let him hurt you guys. You're my pack, my family….if-if anything happened I wouldn't be able to live with myself.” Keith buried his face into Shiro's neck, willing himself not to cry again.

 

“No, no, Keith, please don't leave. I- I can't protect you if you leave. We'll keep you safe.” Shiro kissed the top of his head. “You, you trust us, don't you?”

 

Keith pulled away enough to look Shiro in the face, he was about to answer when the ship jolted.

 

_ “Paladins! To your lions! We're under attack!” _

 

Keith paled, giving a shaky inhale. Shiro cupped his face, pressing his lips to Keith's in a quick kiss. The omega swallowed thickly when they pulled away, and he grabbed his knife before getting up and running to the hangar. Keith was quick to get into his armor, getting to Red as the ship jolted again.

 

~** _ SHIT!! Brace yourselves!**~  _ Shiro's voice broke over the comms as the Castleship was hit, sending it reeling into a gravitational pull. Red's screens lit up to show him outside. Earth. They, they were crashing to Earth.

 

He could feel Coran try to straighten out their descent. He could hear the panicked cries of his pack as they spiraled. Somehow, though, Coran managed to straighten the ship out enough to land it. Albeit rough, it could have been worse. It did, however, cause Keith to be thrown from his pilot seat. With a sharp cry, he was tossed to the other end of the cockpit, Red powering down.

 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

 

Keith staggered to his feet, his connection with Red dark. She was down. Fuck. His comms were static, broken. He stumbled out of his Lion, immediately hit with blazing heat and, sand? The hangar had been torn open. They crashed in the desert. He  _ knew  _ this desert. Ignoring his limp, Keith looked for his pack, seeing that Red had taken the most damage.

 

He scanned the area, ignoring the sounds of a battle in the distance. Must be the Garrison's troops along with the Blade. He caught a glimpse of black armor. Shiro.

 

“Shiro!” Keith ran as fast as he could towards his alpha. The Black Paladin's head shot up, panicked.

 

“Keith no-!”

 

No? Why no? Keith skidded to a stop, eyes wide. His instincts flared. Danger. He was in danger. His pack were on their knees, even Coran. Keith finally registered the Galra soldiers surrounding them, and before he could turn to flee-

 

Thick, metal claws gripped him by the front of his armor, and cold terror paralyzed him as Sendak stalked closer. Like a predator to its prey. The Commander walked in a circle around Keith, not saying a word as he ripped Keith's helmet from him. Sendak leaned close, chuckling into Keith's ear.

 

“I found you.” Sendak gripped Keith by his hair, retching the omega's head back. Keith's armor rattled with the force of his tremors, eyes forward and unseeing in his panic, as the Galra licked a disgusting, wet stripe at the front of his throat, along the scar there. A broken whimper escaped his throat as he tried to summon his bayard. It wouldn't come to him, not with the panic taking over his being.

 

“ _ Don't you fucking touch him! _ ” Shiro struggled against the binds holding him, teeth bared and eyes blazing. They all struggled as Sendak slowly ripped Keith's armor away. The snarl that ripped from Shiro's throat died on a gasping scream as a druid electrocuted him. All of them.

 

Keith's eyes snapped down to Shiro when he screamed, watching him struggle and thrash against the binds and the electricity. Everything seemed to zoom into sharper focus, something deep within him sparked again. That little flame he had lost crackled and roared in his ribcage. It took over the freezing terror, turning it into the burning flames he had before this mess, before Sendak broke him.

 

His pack was getting hurt.

 

Sendak was  _ touching him. _

 

Keith had a plan, a plan that could go south so easily. It was his only option. He knew, somehow, a Blade member was in the area, watching them. Waiting. Who it was, he didn't know. 

 

He had to trust his plan. There was no room for failure.

 

Keith looked back down to Shiro, watching his alpha's eyes widen. The yellow must be taking over the sclera of his eyes now, if his sharpening fangs and nails were anything to go by. Sendak didn't seem to notice.

 

_ ‘I love you.’ _ he mouthed to Shiro, hoping his alpha would understand. He didn't have another option.

 

“My little omega….finally back where you belong.” Sendak practically moaned into his ear, and Keith shuddered. Disgusting hands roamed his body, gripping and tugging at his flight suit, not quite ripping the fabric yet. “Did you miss me?”

 

It was the only thing he could think of. He was so scared, scared that this could go wrong, scared that he would fail, scared that his pack would be hurt, scared that Shiro would get hurt. He had to protect them, with everything he had. Keith opened his mouth, voice shaking.

 

“Y-yes... _ alpha _ ….”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen Cliffhanger strikes again.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Hopefully I caught my mistakes

The air around them went still, and Keith almost sobbed at the  _ heartbreak _ on Shiro's face. His alpha would probably never forgive him for this, but Sendak forgot about his utility belt. His knife was there. He needed the distraction. If it saved his pack, then he could deal with them hating him and throwing him out.

 

It would be worth it, as long as they got to  _ live _ .

 

Keith shuddered as Sendak growled, but he brought a shaking arm up to guide the Commander's head to the left side of his neck. He heard a set of sharp gasps, and he prayed his pack understood what he was trying to do. He couldn't look at them, shame and disgust digging its claws into his bones.

 

The Galra inhaled his scent, growling again as his flesh hand took Keith's right arm in a bruising grip. He moved his prosthetic behind Keith, forcing the omega's legs apart, those nasty claws threatening to rip the fabric of his suit, to claw and maim his thighs again.

 

“Should I take you apart in front of your pack? I never thought that  _ these  _ were the alphas you would scream for.” Sendak gave a harsh nip to one of his scent glands, and he jumped.

 

God, he could  _ smell  _ his own fear. He couldn't give himself away, though. He slowly moved his right hand towards his belt.

 

“N-no...no alpha,  _ please _ …” Keith had to stay focused, try to balance his intent without falling into that mindset he was in while captive. His heart shattered again when Shiro began to growl and struggle again, throwing curses and threats at the Commander. Sendak only tightened his grip, wringing a yelp from Keith.

 

“Let him go!” Shiro kicked out, falling onto his front. The soldiers and the druid let him squirm, their eyes on Keith and their Commander. No one seemed to notice his prosthetic power up.

 

“Look at them.” Sendka snarled, gripping Keith's hair again and forcing him to look at his alphas. “I said,  _ look at them! _ ”

 

Keith refused, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't. He  _ couldn't  _ look at the hurt he was causing. His hand brushed against the hilt of his knife, and he willed for it to not transform right then and there.

 

“Still defiant, but that's quite alright.” Sendak leaned in closer to his ear, “ _ Just means I get to break you all over again. _ ” 

 

The omega grimaced, finally freeing his knife. He pressed it against his side, the point of the blade facing Sendak. This was it.

 

“Tell me, slut,  _ who is your alpha _ ?” the Commander gripped Keith's thigh hard, claws puncturing his skin. He hissed from the pain, and his lips pulled back into a snarl, fangs bared as he glared at Sendak. The Galra paused, taking in Keith's yellowed eyes, his fangs.

 

“Not you.”

 

In the blink of an eye, Keith's blade transformed, cutting into his side as it stabbed into Sendak's ribs. The Commander howled, whipping his prosthetic from between Keith's legs and grabbing the omega by the back of his neck, tossing him into the wreckage of the Castleship, the blade skittering away from him. Keith yelped as he was repeatedly slammed into the metal, feeling the jagged edges cut into his back as he was tossed about. The claws gripped tightly around his throat and yanked back to where Sendak stood, his flesh hand pressed to the wound. His lips pulled back to bare his teeth as he glowered at Keith.

 

“Heh. Seems you got your fight back.” the Galra pulled Keith closer as the omega clawed and kicked. “ _ Good. _ I can't wait to watch the light leave your eyes once more…”

 

Keith cried out when Sendak sent him flying to the dirt, a sickening crack ringing in his skull. He hit the ground again and again before it finally stopped. The Commander pulled him close once more, holding Keith against his chest, facing his pack. A ship flew overhead, hovering, waiting for the order to pick them up. The omega gave a wet cough, something warm and metallic filling his mouth. His ears were ringing, and the possibility of a concussion crossed his mind.

 

“Say goodbye to your pack.” Sendak sneered. “Kill them.”

 

Keith began to struggle again, kicking as hard as he could and clawing at the arm holding him. A glint of metal caught his eye, and he glanced up. The barrel of a blaster, along with armor that wasn't Galra. His eyes widened, and he went still.

 

_ ‘Take the shot!’ _

 

He didn't know who it was, or where the gun was pointing, but they needed to take the shot. Keith didn't care if he died his pack needed to be safe!

 

_ ‘Save them! Save Shiro! TAKE THE SHOT!’ _

 

He must have shouted that, because many things happened at once.

 

The blaster went off, and Keith screamed as agonizing fire pierced his shoulder. Sendak dropped him, howling in pain. The Commander didn't have time to recover when Shiro and the others broke free of their binds, each taking out a soldier as Shiro went after Sendak.

 

The ground under him was spinning, shaking. The Lions were taking off, most likely to join the battle. He could feel Red reassuring him that Lance could pilot her. She wanted Keith to get to safety. He couldn't. His pack needed him, but his head was swimming.

 

“Kit? Kit, stay with us. You'll be alright.”

 

Kolivan?

 

“Kolivan? Holy shit how did you guys get here- what the- Keith?!”

 

Another voice, and Keith whined at the pressure on his shoulder.

 

“Matt, we have to get him out of here-”

 

Keith cut him off with a groan, trying to sit up. Adrenaline was still coursing in his veins. He couldn't stop now.

 

“Keith, no. Dude you're like, all kinds of jacked up right now-” Matt tried, but he knew that look in Keith's eyes.

 

“C-cauterize it- need- Shiro needs me…” Keith bit out, his breathing harsh.

 

Kolivan frowned, but powered his weapon long enough to heat the barrel. The Blade leader murmured an apology before pressing it to the wound on Keith's shoulder, flinching when his kit shrieked in pain. The smell of burning flesh made Matt gag.

 

“What about your side? That looks really bad...Keith what the fuck are you doing?” Matt watched, jaw slack, as Keith slowly got to his feet. He tried to stop him from moving, gently grasping his uninjured shoulder.

 

“Keith. You can't- I, I can smell you, how-” Matt flinched back when Keith snarled at him, and the rest of what he was going to say died on his tongue. Helplessly, he watched as Keith staggered to his luxite blade. Kolivan clasped him on the shoulder.

 

“Ask your questions later. There is still a fight to be won.” Kolivan nodded towards the battle.

 

Matt hesitated, but gave the Blade a short nod, following Kolivan.

 

Keith wheezed, picking up his blade and gripping the hilt tightly. His bayard appeared in his other hand. Red must have sent it to him. Where was she? He scanned the area around him. Black was still here, powered down on her side. The omega, forgetting his pains, quickly ran to her. He coughed as soon as he stopped in front of her jaws, spitting out the metallic taste.

 

“B-Black, please….let me in. They need me. I know I'm not your paladin, but Shiro needs me. My pack  _ needs  _ me please…”

 

The Lion didn't respond.

 

“Come on!” Keith choked on an angry sob, punching Black. “I can't let him die! You can take me to him! He needs us, Black!”

 

Still no response, and Keith felt hot tears roll down his cheeks.

 

“Black,  _ please! _ I can't lose him! I can't lose them! Their all I have! I don't want to be alone again! I'm not asking to be your paladin, I just need to get to Shiro!”

 

He stumbled back when she growled, eyes flashing gold as she got to her feet. Black lowered her head and opened her jaws. Keith coughed again, giving the Lion a confident smirk.

 

“Good kitty.” Keith didn't bother with getting his armor, climbing inside of Black as quick as he could. He didn't make it to the pilot seat before she took off. He knew she would take him to Shiro. 

 

Keith watched as they flew around the battlefield, frowning at the downed fighters. He could see the other Lions scattered about, holding their own. For a brief moment he wondered if they were trying to contact him when Black roared.

 

He could see Shiro, his metal arm cut away. Sendak stalking closer to him.

 

“Black, take me closer!”

 

Keith ran out of the cockpit, swords in hand. Black roared again as she hovered over the fight below. He didn't think as he kept from her jaws, almost roaring himself as he bared down on Sendak. The Commander looked up, snarling, bringing his prosthetic towards Keith as the omega brought his swords down.

 

They passed each other. Keith grunted as soon as his feet hit the dirt, but he recovered quickly. He spun around on the spot and drove his blades into Sendak's back. Keith held them there, watching the Galra sputter and twitch. He retracted his blades, and Sendak crumpled.

 

Keith staggered backward, chest heaving. He waited for Sendak to move, to say something. He was eerily still.

 

His head whipped around when he heard Shiro call his name. Keith watched his battered alpha wobble to his feet, but as he tried to move his own, the last of his adrenaline left him. He became painfully aware of how hard it was to stand, and painfully aware of the agony stabbing his chest. Keith tried to speak, but all that left his mouth was a gurgle, something warm and sticky rolling down his chin. Shiro was safe. It was worth it, but Shiro was looking at him, horrified.

 

Keith looked down at himself, and his stomach lurched. Deep, oozing gashes had torn his chest open. Fuck, was that rib he could see? The ground rushed up at him, but it stopped half way. He was looking up, somehow, something strong around his shoulders. The sky bright blue, fluffy white clouds. It was...pretty. Has the sky always been this pretty? A shadow blocked his vision, and Keith thought he could hear a panicked buzzing in his ears.

 

_ Stay awake! _ But he was so tired. His pack was safe, wasn't he allowed to sleep?

 

_ Stay with me, please!  _ Stay with who? He was, with...with, who? He wanted to be with Shiro. He tried to talk to the shadow above him, but it made it panic more.

 

_ Fuck, baby, Puppy, don't leave me! Don't leave us!  _ Keith frowned. He wasn't going anywhere. He was right where he wanted to be, wasn't he?

 

But he was so, so tired. Cold. He wanted to be in a warm nest with his pack. Where they safe? He needed to know they were safe.

 

More shadows covered the sky, more buzzing. He could feel himself drifting, the sensation familiar. All too familiar, like dying. But, it was worth it.

 

It would all be worth it, if his family was safe. Keith felt himself be lifted, carried, the sky above him becoming shrouded in more shadow. He felt detached from the agony licking at his bones, and the buzzing picked up in pitch. It made his throat hurt.

 

This was worth it, it had to be.

 

His skipping thoughts were becoming annoying.

 

But this was worth it.

 

Keith finally let his eyes slip shut, the fight leaving him. The buzzing sound was replaced with one, drawn out note. He didn't like it.

 

But his pack was safe, and it was worth it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is alright.
> 
> Only a few more chapters to go. This has been one hell of a ride.
> 
> Enjoy!

Shiro doesn't remember the last time he had cried so openly. He was so used to holding back what he felt for so long. He was the leader, a fighter. People looked up to him. So, he kept his tears silent.

 

But after all he's been through, after all he's seen….this is what broke the dam.

 

“Shh, he'll be alright, big guy. Come on, you need to get looked at too...they need to check your arm.” Matt tried to coax him out of the ball the alpha had curled himself into. He's never seen Shiro this upset, not even in the Arena. They were both still covered in blood, Keith's blood.

 

“F-fuck, Matt...he- he died- he died in my arms and- so much blood...” Shiro wailed into Matt's shoulder as they sat in an isolated waiting room at the Garrison. They had practically ripped Keith away from him, the omega's shrieks still echoing in his mind. Keith had tried to talk to him, tried to comfort him when he had first collapsed. His omega deteriorated quickly, his screams and pleads to be let go ending with choking coughs and waves of crimson. Keith  _ saved him,  _ and all Shiro could do was watch him bleed out in his lap. When Keith stopped breathing-

 

He lost it.

 

When they told him that Keith had crashed twice, he had become more hysterical. The rest of his pack had been taken to other rooms close by, all unconscious except for Allura and Coran, but stable. Keith, though, was immediately taken for surgery, leaving the distraught alpha with Matt.

 

“Shiro,” Matt kept his voice gentle. “Keith will be alright. My dad's in there with him. Plus, Keith's tough. He's too stubborn to die.”

 

Shiro eventually calmed enough to sit up, wiping the snot and tears from his face. He gave Matt a helpless look, but nodded slowly. The other alpha called for a stretcher, helping the Black Paladin onto it carefully. Shiro gave a last look at the doors Keith went through before he was carted to another room.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Matt finally sat back down on the bench, giving a trembling sigh. He glanced out of the entry doors when they swung open, catching a glimpse of the two Blade members guarding it. He didn't register Kolivan and the four Blade walking towards him until they got his attention.

 

“How are they?” Kolivan sat next to him, frowning.

 

Matt rubbed his blood free hand over his face, ignoring the dirt and grime. “Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Allura, and Coran are all stable and in their own rooms in this ward. Shiro just went in to remove what's left of his arm so Allura and I can start working on a new prosthetic for him. I already have some ideas fleshed out….”

 

“And Keith? What about my son?” the female Galra stepped forward, hands on her hips. Matt could see the worry etched into her features. So this was Keith's mom?

 

“He….he's in surgery. He crashed twice on the way here...I haven't heard anything about him yet.” Matt licked his lips nervously. “You're Keith's mom?”

 

“My name is Krolia. You must be Matt.” she didn't offer her hand, but Matt just nodded. The scent of stress coming from all of them had him on edge.

 

They sat in silence for a moment before Matt couldn't hold his questions in anymore.

 

“Keith...he's an omega?”

 

“Yes.” Ulaz nodded, looking towards the doors leading to the operating rooms.

 

“But, how? How didn't anyone notice? What the fuck happened to his face?” Matt fired off his questions one by one. Omegas weren't allowed at the Garrison before the Kerberos mission, but since he had come back they've been trying to change that. As for the Blade, omegas stayed at the base to keep them out of harm's way. How the fuck did Keith get by all of that?

 

“He hid. It's not our place to give the details.” Thace leaned against the wall nearby, a deep scowl on his face.

 

“Kit has his reasons to hide-” Antok began.

 

“But he was caught by Sendak during a mission. That scum brutalized him.” Krolia growled to herself, pacing.

 

Matt frowned, not entirely grasping the situation. He was about to say something when Allura came out of her room, followed by Coran.

 

“How are they?” the princess has bandages wrapped around her head, and Coran was fussing about how she needed to rest. His attempts seemed half hearted though as he turned his attention towards Matt.

 

“Shiro just went in. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance are stable….” Matt trailed off.

 

“What about Keith?” Coran searched his face, hoping.

 

“Surgery. He's...bad. Crashed twice on the way here.” Matt stared at the floor before getting up, determination set on his face. “Allura, are you feeling up to work on Shiro's new arm? I can't just sit here and do nothing.”

 

Allura nodded, following Matt after reassuring Coran she would be alright, that she needed to do  _ something. _

 

“We will alert you if something changes!”

 

\---------------------------------

 

Turns out, constructing the rest of Shiro's arm was quick and easy. They were able to fit the shoulder port to him while he was still under.

 

Shiro groaned softly, cracking his eyes open, greeted with the sight of his pack around him.

 

Except Keith.

 

“Wh-where's Keith? Is, is he ok-” he grunted as he tried to sit up, Hunk and Lance at his side to help him.

 

“Still, still in surgery, I think. They wouldn't give us any details.” Lance picked at the bandages around his forearm nervously.

 

“Your new arm looks cool.” Pidge piped up quietly by the foot of his bed.

 

Shiro blinked, looking down. His jaw dropped at the floating prosthetic.

 

“How-”

 

“Well, I had started working on some stuff when I got back here.” Matt patted his other shoulder with a smile. “We're just lucky you didn't change in size too much. Allura powered it with a crystal she had.”

 

“Apparently, it was able to speed up your recovery a bit. How, I'm not entirely sure, but we can figure that out later, or just accept it and be grateful.” Allura smiled softly, strained, but a smile nonetheless.

 

Shiro nodded slowly, staring down at the blanket over his legs. He couldn't bring himself to smile, not when the image of Keith bleeding in his lap still fresh in his mind. It had been hours since they all were carted into the Garrison, and no word on Keith. Shiro's nerves couldn't take it, he needed to know what was happening with his mate-

 

All heads whipped up towards the door when it opened.

 

“Doctor Holt would like to talk to you all.” the nurse left the door open for them.

 

With the help of his pack, Shiro slowly got out of the bed. Together they left the room, helping Shiro walk and cart the IV pole with him. They found Doctor Holt standing in the hallway, looking exhausted, still in his scrubs.

 

“Sam?” Shiro blinked, paling at the red coating the front of the scrubs. It made his stomach turn.

 

“Sorry about the mess, but I knew you all would want an update on Keith.” Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

 

They all held their breath. Shiro felt his chest tighten.

 

“It was touch and go for a bit, but he's stable now. We've moved him into a room. You can go see him if you want.”

 

Coran caught Shiro before he collapsed with a relieved sob. Hunk started crying into Lance's shoulder as Pidge clung to Matt. They followed Sam as he lead them to Keith.

 

“I won't sugar coat it, his injuries were severe. Shattered ribs, cracked sternum, skull fracture, punctured lung, internal bleeding, and his chest had been torn open from Sendak's claws. We almost lost him a few times, but he's a fighter. We're amazed he lasted as long as he did.”

 

Shiro gripped the IV pole tightly. Hearing Keith's injuries out loud was jarring, but part of him was grateful for Sam's honesty. They stopped in front of a room, Sam turning towards them.

 

“The Blade that helped with the surgery informed us that you're all a pack?” Sam smiled when he received nods from the team. “We set the room up so you all can sleep here. Don't be alarmed, though. He has a breathing tube for now, and there will be a lot of wires. His hands are restrained, but that's just so he won't pull on anything. He's also on a mild sedative and painkillers, so if he wakes up before we think he will he will be disoriented and most likely confused.”

 

They nodded again, looking grim as they steeled themselves. After so long with healing pods, seeing Keith laying on the bed like that shocked them to their cores.

 

There were beds pressed against Keith's, forming a half circle around him. Shiro whined, and his pack helped him to the makeshift nest. They helped their leader climb in next to Keith, and they situated themselves around their omega. Sam and Matt shared a look, excusing themselves to give the alphas space.

 

“He….looks so small…” Pidge placed a hand on his calf, rubbing it in small circles. “I- I forgot how people looked in hospital beds..”

 

“He'll be ok. Doctor Holt said so.” Lance sat next to Pidge, one arm around her shoulders with his other hand on Keith's opposite leg. “He- he's a fighter. Always has been.”

 

Shiro tuned them out, brushing Keith's hair back with his flesh hand. Bruised again. His beautiful, precious, irreplaceable mate was bruised again. Shiro promised him that Sendak wouldn't touch him, and he let it happen. Keith feigned submission to his abuser to protect them because Shiro failed to. His pack was hurt, again, because he-

 

“Hey, stop thinking like that.” Hunk nudged his shoulder, frowning, but it snapped Shiro out of his spiraling thoughts.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You've got that look on your face. This isn't your fault.” the Yellow Paladin tilted his head, turning his eyes back to Keith. “He probably would have done it no matter what.”

 

The others nodded in agreement, huddling close together. Shiro didn't fully believe them yet, laying on his side with his flesh hand gently around Keith's. After a while, Shiro dismissed them to go spend time with their families. Pidge tried to argue, but one look from Shiro made her pause.

 

“I'll let you guys know if something changes. I promise. I know how much you guys want to see your families.” Shiro tried to smile at her, but it felt forced. Pidge hugged him gently before leaving with the others.

 

Hours ticked by as Shiro watched over Keith. He couldn't sleep, didn't want to sleep. The fight kept replaying in his head….

 

_ They were ambushed as soon as they were free of their Lions, made to kneel in front of Sendak. Keith was still in Red, and Shiro had prayed he would stay there. His Hope's had been dashed when he saw Keith running towards them. _

 

_ Sendak laid his hands on Keith, Shiro saw red. He tried to break free, protect his mate, protect his pack. _

 

_ Time slowed when he heard Keith call Sendak his alpha. His instincts had ground to a halt, his heart stopping. It was when Keith turned his head, eyes screwed shut, that Shiro realized what he was doing. _

 

_ Keith was trying to give them an out, distract Sendak long enough for them to get free. After that, time seemed to slow down. _

 

_ Keith activating his luxite blade, getting thrown around by Sendak, the shot to his shoulder. Shiro finally broke free, barraling right into the Galra. _

 

_ Shiro didn't know how he had gotten so far away from the Castleship, but when his adrenaline crashed, Sendak was stalking towards him. Shiro's metal arm had been cut away. He was going to die. He was going to die and Keith would be alone. He failed. He failed his mate- _

 

_ The appearance of Black shocked him. In the blink of his eye, Keith was there, his swords running through the back of the Commander. Sendak fell, dead, but Shiro couldn't take his eyes off Keith. _

 

_ He shouted when Keith began to collapse. Blood splashing to the dirt below. Shiro caught him with his arm, letting the omega fall awkwardly into his lap. Keith's eyes were wide open, unseeing. There was so much blood. Shiro couldn't hear anything over his pleading, begging Keith to stay with him, stay awake. Stay- _

 

Shiro shook his head when he felt something twitch in his hand. His gaze snapped down to where he was holding Keith's hand, watching his fingers twitch. The alpha brought his eyes to Keith's face, and gasped.

 

“Puppy?” he was hopeful, tears gathering in his eyes when Keith cracked his own open. The omega slowly trailed his eyes up to Shiro's face, brow furrowing.

 

“There you are, there you are Puppy…” Shiro bit his lip to keep from sobbing, brushing his omega's hair back gently.

 

Keith continued to stare, weakly tugging his arms. Shiro rumbled to him, carding his fingers through Keith's hair.

 

“It's ok, sweetheart. You're in the hospital. Those are so you don't pull on any wires…” Shiro was failing at keeping his tears in check, feeling them roll down his face. “God, I thought I lost you…”

 

Keith tugged his arm again, and Shiro blinked as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He thumbed it away tenderly, rumbling louder.

 

“No, baby, don't cry. It's ok, you'll be ok. Everyone is fine. You- you saved us.” he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Keith's forehead. “You saved us, Puppy…try to get some rest, ok? I'll be here when you wake up.”

 

Shiro felt a smile tugging at his lips when he heard a weak purr from the omega. Keith closed his eyes again, and Shiro felt the stress leave his shoulders.

 

“I love you, Keith.”


	22. Chapter 22

Why was the darkness always so comforting? Keith didn't want to wake up, comfy in his floating existence with a steady beeping noise to keep him from disappearing. Time didn't matter here, pain didn't bother him. He could stay here forever, wherever here was. It was rather lonely, though.

 

_ “Please...Puppy, wake up. Don't leave me, I can't lose you..” _

 

Wake up? He, was awake. Wasn't he?

 

_ “You gotta get better, Samurai. Who's gonna kick my ass in training if you aren't around?” _

 

Training? He doesn't want to do that. He wants to be warm with….someone? He's lonely.

 

Voices kept talking to him, begging him to wake up, to be alright. Keith almost faded once, falling in his floating space until something yanked him back above the dark waters below him. It hurt, but he was thankful for it. The water was cold. He didn't like it. Above it was warmer. He wanted to stay there, didn't he? The more the voices talked to him, the more he became unsure if this was what he wanted. Something was missing….

 

Wait. Wait wait wait wait.

 

_ He  _ was missing. He shouldn't be here. What did he do last? This wasn't right. His...his, something wasn't here with him. Something important.

 

Keith willed himself to open his eyes, to wake up, push past the dark surrounding him. The beeping grew louder as he floated up...and up….

 

Slowly, very slowly, he cracked his eyes open. The room was bright, and he groaned and flinched when a stabbing pain shot through his skull. He heard quick shuffling, and the light piercing his eyelids diminished. Keith tried opening his eyes again, everything was blurry. He blinked a few times, fuzzy outlines swimming into view. They were, purple? Keith blinked again.

 

“M...mom..?” his voice cracked. Why did his throat hurt?

 

“Oh, my little love…” Krolia gently brushed his bangs back, her eyes shining. “You're alright.”

 

Keith furrowed his brow. He didn't feel alright. He felt heavy, fuzzy. Like there was fur covered concrete in his chest. He slowly moved his gaze from Krolia. Ulaz, Thace, and Kolivan were all here too.

 

“Wh-what...happn'd..?” he tried to think. Last thing he remembered was…was….

 

Oh, oh god no. Sendak. Sendak found him! The beeping increased, and Krolia was quick to catch his hand in her own when he tugged on the restraints.

 

“Keith, relax. You're alright, kit. I promise-”

 

“S-Sendak found m-me...Shiro, where's- where's Sh-Shiro?” he tried to sit up, but a horrible throbbing feeling pulsed in his chest. Krolia and Kolivan gently held him down, but it made his panic rise. “I...I can't- move why I can't move-”

 

“Keith, that happened three movements ago. Sendak is dead.” Kolivan rumbled softly to his distressed kit as Ulaz typed away at a holoscreen. “The restraints are so you don't pull any wires, and you shouldn't try to move yet. They have you on some heavy painkillers, kit.”

 

Keith stopped trying to get up, staring at Kolivan as the words registered. Sendak, was dead? Three movements ago? But, they just- they just got Sendak's message….

 

Ulaz looked up, seeing the confusion on Keith's face. “You have a skull fracture, kit, and a concussion. It's ok if you don't remember. It should come back to you soon. Your pack is on their way.”

 

Keith didn't respond, staring at the bedside table. Sendak was dead. He frowned, trying his best to remember as he moved his gaze to see the mess of wires and bandages that was his body.  His head was pounding. The omega looked up when he heard frantic steps in the hall outside of his room. They stopped, and his door flew open. His pack stood in the doorway, eyes wide with shock.

 

“Keith!” Shiro was at his side in an instant as Krolia moved to give him space.

 

Keith searched his alpha's face, eyes widening when it all came back to him. He betrayed him, his team. He called Sendak his alpha. They didn't know his plan. Keith's shoulders hitched, the heart monitor sounding his panic as thick tears rolled down his face.

 

“Keith? Baby what's wrong-”

 

“I- I'm sorry! I didn't- didn't know what else to do he was going to kill you I couldn't let him Ka-Kashi I couldn't- I'm sorry-”

 

“Hey, hey it's ok. It's ok, Puppy, calm down. I'm not mad. None of us are.” Shiro, as gently as he could, wrapped his arms around Keith. He rumbled to his shaking mate. “We figured out your plan. You saved us, Keith.”

 

Keith continued to sob weakly, unaware of Sam coming in and checking on them. He was only aware of Shiro and his pack, comforting him with soft words and rumbles and tender touches. He was exhausted, he hurt, he didn't feel right. Something was making him sleepy, he didn't want to sleep!

 

“N...no...don't- want to s-sleep…” Keith tugged on his arms helplessly, he wanted to stay awake with his family!

 

He couldn't hear what Shiro was saying as he drifted again.

 

The next time he awoke, Keith was more coherent. Light still bothered his eyes, and he tried to bring his hands up to cover them. He was only able to bring them up half way before the stiffness in his muscles registered. The groan that left his raw throat alerted the others in the room.

 

“Puppy?” Shiro held his hand, gently running his thumb along his knuckles.

 

“Hnn...Kash..? Wh...what..?” Keith took a deep breath, and regretted it. His chest felt tight.

 

“Easy, sunshine, don't try to move too much ok?” Shiro leaned over and pressed a kiss to the omega's forehead. “You're in the hospital. How, how do you feel?”

 

Keith frowned, cracking his eyes open. “Like- Red stepped on me...my th-throat hurts…”

 

“Well, kinda.” Lance chuckled next to him. “You've been out for like, almost four weeks man. You had to be on a breathing machine for a while…”

 

He frowned more. Four weeks? Breathing tube? Keith's eyebrows slowly rose at a realization. 

 

“S-Sendak...is dead…” his voice cracked and broke as he gripped Shiro's hand as tight as he could.

 

“Yeah. You killed him, dude. You saved us.” Hunk patted his leg gently, smiling at him. Pidge squeezed in next to Lance to grasp Keith's other hand.

 

“I'm so, so proud of you Keith.” Shiro sounded like he was close to tears, “But….god, I almost lost you, Keith. You- you died. You  _ died _ -”

 

Keith blinked when he heard his alpha start to cry, and he tried his best to lift his arms to hold him. The restraints were gone, but he  _ still  _ couldn't lift his arms high enough. Keith settled for purring in his attempt to comfort his mate. He let Shiro gathering him gently in his arms, Keith blinking again at the new prosthetic. His alpha cried, his whole pack cried around him, letting their emotions free. The omega simply did he best to purr louder.

 

He was home, he was safe. His pack, his family, were safe and sound. And  _ alive _ .

 

The injuries were so, so worth it.

 

\--------------------------------

 

It was another three weeks before Keith was able to leave his bed. A slow process, but his pack took turns helping him walk around the isolated ward. He was thankful the Garrison did that. Keith wondered what Iverson thought about an omega sneaking into his school. He refused to admit that it made him nervous. Keith fooled all of the residents at the Garrison for so long, and now his secret was out judging from the looks he was getting as he walked with Matt.

 

His pack and the Blade took turns being with him, and the looks he received became worse when people finally realized Krolia was his mother. Keith kept his head down, refusing to look anyone in the eyes. He felt small, almost how he felt at the facility. The omega knew that no one would try anything, but the train of thought made him cower. The injuries didn't help.

 

Keith almost threw up when he saw them uncovered. The deep, stitched up claw marks on his chest dragged from his right pectoral and wrapped down to his left side. Shiro was quick to reassure him that they were healing properly, that they looked worse than what they were. He could only give his alpha a shaky nod.

 

Currently, he was sitting with Matt in the mess hall while Hunk made him lunch, staring at the table and trying not to look around at the people staring at him and whispering. The medication he was on for the pain made him feel wobbly, but it didn't make his mind fuzzy. Which was good, cause he jumped a little when he heard his name.

 

Keith finally looked up, seeing James Griffin walking towards him. He shot Matt a nervous look, but the older Holt sibling was already geared up for a take down. James stood at the empty seat next to Keith, looking, shy?

 

“I uh, I see you can finally walk around.” James scuffed his boot against the floor, not meeting Keith's eyes. The behavior was odd for the alpha.

 

“Um….y-yeah…” Keith swallowed, tensing slowly.

 

James sighed, running his fingers through his hair and finally making eye contact with Keith. He balked a little, eyes roaming over the omega's face. Keith flushed. His scars were always shocking to someone who hasn't seen them.

 

“Look, Koga- erm, Keith. I, I'm sorry.”

 

What?

 

“What?” Keith blinked, jaw going slack.

 

“I was a royal douche bag to you, and I'm sorry.” James slumped into the empty seat, sighing heavily. “I've done a lot of thinking since you left. I was, jealous, and it wasn't fair to you.”

 

Keith was at a loss for words. He shared a look with Matt. What was he supposed to do with that?

 

“I, I forgave you a long time ago, James. I've uh…” Keith swallowed again. “I found out I don't have time for petty grudges. War doesn't give you time…”

 

James gave him a shocked, calculating look. “I, thanks.” he cleared his throat. “Can I ask you something?”

 

Keith nodded towards him, sipping at the glass of water Matt gave him. “If it's about my face, it's none of your business.”

 

“N-no! I mean, I'm curious, but I won't pry. It looks pretty nasty….I mean, when it happened…” James gave a nervous cough. “But, do you know a-”

 

“Keith Kogane?”

 

Keith sighed, he was popular today apparently. He turned carefully towards the voice, and paled. A small group was stalking towards him, lead by Andrew McCarthy. The fucker who ruined his life, the reason he had to hide.

 

“Guess they'll let anyone in the Garrison.” Andy grinned at him, his little group laughing.

 

“Fuck off, Andy.” James growled at the other alpha. Keith was frozen in his seat, emotions warring in his chest.

 

Hunk had appeared with a tray of food, setting it in front of the omega before he sensed the tension. The Yellow Paladin's nostrils flared at the scent of his pack mate's distress. He looked to Matt, who darted his eyes to Andy.

 

“Sit down, Griffin. Keith and I go waaaaay back, right baby?” Andy leaned in closer to Keith as James shrunk back. “Does your pack know about us? About what I did to put you in your place? I'm surprised you survived-”

 

As soon as Andy placed a bruising grip onto Keith's shoulder, Hunk put two and two together. This was the  _ godless hemorrhoid  _ Pidge ranted about, the “Andy” Keith had mentioned in his argument with Krolia. Apparently, this jackass was trying to run the Garrison like he owned it.

 

All it took was a terrified keen from the omega to send Hunk into action. He leapt over the table at the other alpha, teeth bared and eyes blazing. The group of alphas backed up in shock, the mess hall falling quiet. Matt was at Keith's side in a flash. He knew that look Keith had. The wide, sightless eyes, pinprick pupils, the shaking. Matt got like this sometimes, and so did the other members of his rebel group and the Blade. He gathered the omega close, shielding him from the oncoming showdown.

 

“ _ Back. Off! _ ” Hunk snarled, muscles wound and ready to strike.

 

“ _ You back off _ !” Andy snarled back, not realizing the mistake he was making, his little following backing him up with hackles raised. “I had claim to him before you did! He's  _ mine _ -”

 

Hunk backed down and stood in front of Matt and Keith as soon as Shiro came into view, the rest of the Paladins falling into place in a circle around the other alphas. The Black Paladin stalked closer to Andy, and just the energy Shiro was putting out made the little group hunker down in submission. Andy yelped when Shiro hauled him close with his new arm, holding him high enough that his legs dangled. The alpha let the other kick for a moment before pulling him close, nose to nose.

 

“Touch my mate again, and you'll end up like the other bastards that thought they had a claim on him.” Shiro didn't even need to use his alpha voice, the Voltron Pack already had the whole room trembling.

 

He dropped Andy, and they all scrambled. The room cleared out quickly. Shiro took a few deep breaths before turning his attention towards Keith. He didn't say anything as he gently gathered his omega, the Paladins following him out of the mess hall and leaving a stunned Matt and James in their wake.

 

“A pack of alphas, huh?” James blinked. “Weird….”

 

“They were all they had out there. What else were they supposed to do?” Matt crossed his arms in thought. “It's almost terrifying to watch them move like that.”

 

“What uh, what did Shiro mean by “others”? What happened out there?”

 

“I don't have details, and even if I did I wouldn't tell anyone. You know that.” Matt sighed. “All I can tell you is that Andy is lucky to still be breathing.”

 

James gulped. “Yeah...lucky.”

 

“Whelp, Jimmy boy, the festival starts in a week. You're helping me plan.” Matt clapped James on the back, making the other grumble.

 

“Don't call me Jimmy boy….”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if the pacing is weird. This chapter is a time lapse of two years.
> 
> Only one more chapter to go.
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith didn't see Andy anymore after the incident in the mess hall. Actually, everyone seemed to steer clear of him and his pack after that. Any looks he got as he walked around the Garrison had the slightest hint of fear and awe. Good. He would have kicked Andy's ass on his own if he wasn't hurt, or scared. Shiro had held him through his episode, his pack not leaving until he was calm again.

 

“H-how many times are you guys going to sit with me while I fall apart?” Keith whimpered as Shiro lifted his shirt and checked his stitches. His mate gave him a tender smile, pressing kisses along his cheeks and thumbed away his tears. His pack looked at each other, voicing their answer at the same time:

 

“As many times as it takes.”

 

\----------------------------------------

 

He was beginning to really, really hate hospitals. Keith stared at the floor while he sat on the table as Sam Holt unwound the bandages around his torso, his wife Colleen at his side with a tray of clean utensils. Shiro and his pack weren't there, saying something about having errands to run before the festival tomorrow. Instead, Coran Ulaz were with him, filling in the Holt's about what Keith had gone through, where his scars came from.

 

“That...is a lot for one person to endure.” Colleen frowned, face pale as she took in Keith's injuries. The Red Paladin only shrugged.

 

“Your chest is healing well, a little quickly honestly. Must be your Galra heritage.” Sam gently prodded at the wounds, his words holding no animosity. “Your charts say that you have scarring on your uterus?”

 

Keith set his jaw, nodding slowly. “....Andy's fault…”

 

“Does this affect your heat?” Sam was keeping his questions clinical as Colleen jotted down notes on her clipboard, but Keith could hear the strain in his voice.

 

“Makes it painful. It's like I can't function…” Keith's voice was soft, but Coran and Ulaz were a comforting presence behind him.

 

“I see.” Sam stood, giving Keith a smile. “Well, there is a procedure we can do to remove the scar tissue. Though, there is only a slim chance that it will help lessen the pain, and it also may render you completely sterile.”

 

Keith scoffed. “I'm already sterile, don't see how it could get worse….but, I think I should talk to Shiro about it first…”

 

“Understood. There isn't any rush, son.” Sam patted his shoulder gently. “Now, let's get you wrapped back up. I think those stitches can come out by the end of the week.”

 

The omega nodded, staying silent as he wounds were wrapped.

 

“Oh, how would you like for Sam and I to be your personal physicians?” Colleen didn't look up from her clipboard as she continued to write.

 

“I, what? Really?” Keith blinked. Why would they offer that?

 

“Well, technically you would have four, lad.” Coran twirled the end of his mustache. “Between the Holt's, The Blade, and myself. Your charts would be shared between us in case only one of us can see you.”

 

“We want to continue to make sure you stay healthy, kit.” Ulaz rumbled softly.

 

Keith bit his lip, a little dumb struck, but he nodded. Maybe the universe was finally done fucking with him.

 

\------------------------------

 

The Garrison buzzed with activity the day of the festival. His pack had a whole day planned out for them all, doing what they could with Keith on restricted movement. About half way through the day either Hunk or Shiro had to carry him around on their shoulders.

 

“Sorry….” Keith winced, hanging onto Hunk gently.

 

“Don't apologize, man. We're just glad you decided to come out today.” Hunk chuckled under him. “Besides, you're still light my guy. It's no trouble.”

 

Towards the end of the festival, Shiro and Keith made their way to the ferris wheel. Something was up, and Keith knew it. Pidge and Allura kept talking quietly to each other and giggling, Lance giving Hunk a look and nudging him in the side.

 

They were scheming, Keith just didn't know what about.

 

Keith nestled in close to Shiro's side as the ride started, clutching the stuffed hippo his alpha won him at the ball toss. The sun was setting, throwing everything into golden shades of red and orange. It was peaceful. The omega startled a bit when the ride stopped at the very top, frowning a bit.

 

“Why did it stop?” Keith looked up to Shiro, who just shrugged.

 

“I'm not sure, but what's that out there?” Shiro pointed out towards the sunset.

 

“Where?” Keith scooted closer to the other side, squinting.

 

“Keep looking, I know it's there.”

 

Keith frowned, looking around and above and below. He was about to say something when Shiro's prosthetic floated in front of him, a small box in the palm. It was open, revealing a simple, silver ring. His jaw dropped. It was beautiful. Slowly, he leaned forward to inspect it. The ring was engraved.

 

_ ‘We saved each other.’ _

 

The omega whipped around so quickly, it pulled at his stitches, but he ignored it.

 

“K-Kashi?” 

 

“I know we're already bonded, but…” Shiro's cheeks reddened as he rubbed the back of his head with his flesh hand and bringing his prosthetic back around. “I- I heard wedding are nice, and I- I figured that, if you want to, um, we can-” 

 

Keith dropped his hippo, covering his mouth with his hands.

 

“Kashi-”

 

“Keith, will you marry me?”

 

If the tears weren't flowing already, they were pouring down his cheeks now. They were bonded, yes, but Keith always had a deep seeded fear that Shiro would still leave him. That he would finally see how damaged he was and had become and give up.

 

But Shiro still wanted him.

 

Shiro wanted to marry him.

 

“Puppy? Oh no, wait please don't cry. Keith baby come here-”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Keith flung himself forward, clinging onto Shiro tightly and sobbing. “Yes yes yes yes!”

 

Shiro sputtered, almost dropping the box and fussing. “Keith baby wait your stitches- wait yes? Oh my god- you said yes- oh fuck did you pop your stitches?!”

 

Keith tried to press kisses to Shiro's face, but a wet feeling on his chest made him wince. He gave his alpha a pained smile as the ride started to move again.

 

“M-my answer is still yes.” Keith let Shiro gather him up.

 

“I knew I should have waited, fuck- I'm sorry, Puppy. I just-” Shiro startled when Keith plopped his hand on his face.

 

“I'm glad you didn't.” Keith rubbed the tears from his eye.

 

Shiro chuckled. “I think Pidge was right. I am a Space Disaster. Are you ok?”

 

Keith nodded, still smiling as the ride stopped. 

 

“Oh for fucks sake. Shiro you weren't supposed to break him!” Pidge and the others ran up as soon as they stepped off the ride, quickly following the two towards the infirmary.

 

“Is he ok? Oh man, did his stitches pop?” Hunk’s voice went up an octave as Sam lifted Keith's shirt and saw the red spots on the bandages.

 

“Calm down, everyone. It isn't bad. Just a few popped Keith will be just fine.” Sam gave him that quizzical parent look. “How did they pop, exactly?”

 

Keith's eyes didn't leave Shiro. He was on cloud nine, and nothing was going to ruin this for him.

 

“I said yes.”

 

\------------------------------

 

After their wedding, Keith and Shiro discussed the surgery with Sam and Colleen. The others were there as well for support. Keith frowned. The possibility of complications were high, it could increase the pain of his heats and could result in a total hysterectomy. It was that small chance that the pain would stop that had him looking at Shiro.

 

“It's your choice, sunshine. Whatever you decide, you have my support.” Shiro rumbled to him, rubbing his shoulders.

 

“You have all out support, Mullet.”

 

“No matter what.”

 

“We've got your back.”

 

Keith smiled, leaning into Shiro and nodding.

 

“I'll do it.”

 

The surgery went smoothly, no complications. During the three months of recovery, his pack was there for him like they always were, helping him with whatever he needed. They had all gotten houses on the same block a she and Shiro, wanting to stay close. The benefit was that they had all been hired in at the Garrison, finding new paladins to pilot the Lions. Keith had to practically beg Red to accept someone, that he was tired and he didn't want to fight anymore. She eventually relented, promising him that it would not be the last time he saw her. Keith smiled, patting her nose before the Lions took off towards Olkarion.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Keith's first heat after he was fully healed shocked both him and Shiro. No pain. Absolutely no pain, except for the normal discomfort. 

 

For once, since his rescue from the facility, he felt completely normal.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Keith stared at the screen, jaw slack and eyes wide. 

 

It had been two years after his surgery, and in the few weeks before December began, he had been getting violently ill every morning. At first, he and Shiro thought Keith had caught the flu. By the fifth day, though, Shiro voiced his concerns.

 

“Puppy, maybe you should make an appointment with Colleen or Ulaz. You smell different, too.” Shiro rubbed his back gently as Keith wretched into the toilet.

 

“M-maybe it's a Galra thing….” the omega coughed. He knew he couldn't be pregnant, but it wasn't for lack of trying. Sam told him that the surgery rendered him sterile.

 

“Still, please make an appointment. You know I worry.” 

 

“Alright, alright. I'll call Colleen and Sam today…” Keith wretched again. “....as soon as I stop puking.”

 

But now, sitting in Colleen's office, staring at the screen in front of him, he couldn't wrap his head around it.

 

“How will you tell Shiro, dear?” Colleen’s voice was gentle.

 

“I...we have a Christmas party planned. I'll tell everyone then.”

 

Keith's nervousness grew the closer the party got. He told Shiro that it was a Galra thing, somehow. His alpha believed him, though Keith felt bad for lying.

 

Everyone was gathered on the Atlas the day of the party, being the only place big enough for Keith's pack, their families, and the Blade. They gathered in the lounge, handing out presents.

 

“Kolivan and I found this while we were trapped in the Quantum Abyss.” Krolia handed Keith a box, which shook and trembled with movement. Oh boy, the universe only knew what his mother got him. There was a popping sound, and the smell of ozone, and Keith balked at the little space puppy that appeared on his lap.

 

“You….got me a dog?” Keith sputtered when the pup yapped and licked his face.

 

“Yes. I've been told that it was an Earth custom to present offspring with a “dog” as you call it.” Krolia smiled at him.

 

Keith got up from his spot on the couch and hugged Krolia tightly, whispering thank yous to her as the wolf pup teleported around the room. Krolia froze, sniffing Keith. She pulled back to look him in the face, eyes wide before she leaned closer and sniffed him again.

 

“Keith-”

 

“Mom wait don't spoil it-”

 

“Spoil what?” Shiro looked up from the tree, getting the last present under it. It was a card.

 

_ To: My pack and my family _

 

_ From: Keith _

 

“Ooooo open it Shiro!” Lance and the other members of his pack pressed in close to their leader as he opened the card.

 

“What does it say?” Coran raised an eyebrow, looking between Keith and Shiro. He noticed Krolia's look, the Galra was almost in tears.

 

“Um, it says: ‘I'm sorry this isn't a very good present, but better ones will be here in about 8 months.’ What does that mean?” Pidge took the card, looking it over and flipping it. A picture slipped out from one of the flaps inside. Shiro bent down to pick it up. It looked like a scan photo, with-

 

He almost fainted.

 

“Keith?” his head shot up to stare at his omega, taking in Keith's nervous smile and how his arms were carefully wrapped around his middle.

 

“Yup.”

 

“No way- how- are you serious-”

 

“I'm serious.”

 

“Guys, what is it?” Lance made grabby hands for the photo, managing to gently take it from Shiro. He gasped, knowing exactly what it was. 

 

“I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE?!” Lance's jaw dropped.

 

Shiro sank into a chair, still trying to wrap his head around what was happening. “I'm…..I'm going to be a dad?”

 

The room exploded with cheers and excitement. Shiro jumped up again, running to Keith and scooping him up.

 

“I'm going to be a DAD!!!” Shiro swung Keith around, making his omega squeak and cling to him tightly.

 

“Oh my- Keith you're having triplets?!” Pidge gawked before jumping onto Hunk. “Hunk, he's having triplets!!”

 

Keith tuned them out, cupping Shiro's face gently as they stopped twirling.

 

“Triplets?” his alpha was breathless.

 

Keith nodded, biting his lip. “Yeah, triplets. Colleen said I'll have to be watched carefully, so nothing happens.”

 

Before Shiro could respond, they were tackled by their pack into a group hug. Keith giggled, wiggling closer to Shiro and pulling him down for a kiss.

 

Keith still had nightmares, still had his bouts of panic attacks. But his mate was always there, and so was his pack, his family. The damage would never fully go away, but oddly, Keith was alright with that.

 

After all that's happened, he finally found peace.


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets super cheesy, I'm sorry ;^;
> 
> Hopefully i got all my mistakes.

_ 15 years later….. _

 

Keith shot up with a gasping cry, arms flailing out to push away the shadow in his nightmare. He fought harder as arms wrapped firmly around him. The cold, biting prosthetic keeping him pinned under Sendak- he had to keep his pups safe Sendak would-

 

“Keith, Puppy, sunshine, breathe. It was a nightmare. You're safe, with me, in our house. Our kids are down the hallway. We've been married for 17 years now. The war is over, Sendak is dead, you're safe..”

 

Shiro repeated this mantra until Keith dissolved into heartbreaking sobs, clinging onto the alpha like he would disappear. The nightmares, while occurring farther apart as the years had gone, always left his mate exhausted and unable to function the next day. Shiro, as he's always done, carded the fingers on his flesh hand softly through Keith's hair, rumbling loudly until he had calmed down enough to talk it out.

 

Sometimes the night terrors were generic, products of a war fought too young and too long. Other nights, however, Shiro almost couldn't wake Keith. Shadows of alphas in the florescent lights of the facility, Sendak taking him apart slowly and painfully, or even the Galra wearing Shiro's face assaulting Keith in his own room.

 

“K-Kashi-” Keith hiccuped, twisting his fingers into the fabric of Shiro's shirt and crying softly. Oh, how Shiro wished he could pluck the memories from Keith, burn them with everything else that's happened to his poor omega.

 

“Shhh, I'm here, Puppy. You're alright, I promise.” Shiro loosened his grip, running tender hands along Keith's sides and back. “Take your time, sweetheart.”

 

A low whine bubbled up from the omega's throat. “S-Sendak...he- he had the kids- me or the kids- Kashi I- I couldn't- I couldn't let him take the kids-”

 

Shiro's eyes widened. This one was new, and sounded downright terrifying. He gathered Keith closer to him, rumbling louder and thumbing away the tear tracks. Keith's pregnancy had been rough, the nightmares intensifying. The first year after the triplets had been born, Keith sought out a therapist. The night terrors had worn him down to almost nothing, and with Shiro and his pack's support, he had managed to overcome most of his fears. But trauma like this stayed. Even Shiro, along with their pack, had sought out the same therapist. Jenna worked wonders for them all.

 

“Aw, baby….I promise you, they're down the hall in their rooms. They should still be asleep, but you know Akira. He sleeps about as well as you ever did.”

 

The light jab got Keith to chuckle, it was soft, but a chuckle nonetheless. The omega buried his face against his alpha's scent glands, evening out his breathing slowly. Shiro continued to run his hands along Keith's body until he started to purr. 

 

“Do you need to make an appointment with Jenna?” Shiro pressed kisses to Keith's cheek, nuzzling the skin between the scars.

 

“N-no...no I- I think I'll be ok. I just- need to see the kids-” Keith went to get up, but stopped when he heard sounds in the hallway.

 

“Sven, don't drop it!”

 

“Kuron, shut up I got this. Akira, you got the other thing, right?”

 

“Well, duh, you bean. You two are gonna wake them up if you don't can it! It's supposed to be a surprise!”

 

Shiro and Keith couldn't help but smile, almost unable to contain a laugh as they hid back under the blankets and pretended to be asleep. They heard their door open slowly, and three sets of feet gently walking towards them.

 

“You sure they'll like the surprise?” Kuron whispered, peeking around Sven.

 

“If you don't shut the fuck up it won't be a surprise you ancient twat-”

 

“Guys!” Sven hissed, glaring at his brothers. They both clicked their jaws shut, carefully placing their tray of pancakes, juice, and a card on the nightstand.

 

Keith grinned, shifting slightly just to make the boys pause, before settling back down. Quietly, the triplets snuck out of their room and shut the door with a soft click.

 

Shiro cracked an eye open, slowly sitting up and looking towards the nightstand.

 

“Aw, Puppy, our little terrors made us breakfast.” Shiro made a swooning noise, bringing his floating arm around to pick the tray up.

 

Keith breathed a sigh of relief. His kids were alright, but as for the pancakes…. It honestly looked like they mutilated them.

 

“Sven certainly inherited your cooking skills.” Keith gave Shiro a coy smile, picking the card up. It was hand drawn, “Happy Anniversary” written on the front. He looked up when Shiro made a content noise.

 

“Mm, maybe. But he's improving. They're delicious.” the alpha forked up a bite, offering it to Keith. 

 

The omega smiled, accepting the bite. The pancakes  _ were  _ good. “Hm. You're right, he is improving.”

 

“I guess Hunk's lessons are paying off.”

 

They ate in silence like they normally did after Keith had a nightmare. Neither of them minded. It helped him regroup his thoughts and come down from the adrenaline. As soon as they were done, there was a popping noise, the subtle scent of ozone, and Cosmo was on their bed.

 

“Ack- Cosmo no!” Keith squeaked as the giant space wolf flopped on him, licking at his face. The puppy his mother had gotten him had grown to the size of a small horse, and was the best pet Shiro and Keith could ask for. He had become a sort of support animal for the omega, teleporting him somewhere familiar and quiet when Keith had an episode and always bringing him to Shiro.

 

Though, a teleporting wolf was a handful when you had three kids as well. Sven, Kuron, and Akira would often end up in interesting places. Unharmed and not in danger of course. Cosmo was a good boy.

 

After some coaxing, and a pancake, Cosmo teleported back out of their room. They laughed, getting up and dressing for their day. They could hear their boys arguing in the kitchen as they descended the stairs.

 

“Kuron, give me the remote!”

 

“Back off shrimp! I get to watch TV right now!” Kuron had a foot planted on Akira's chest, holding the remote away from his brother.

 

“You soggy cashew, gimme the fuckin remote!” Akira growled, knocking Kuron's foot away and pouncing him. Sven joined in right after that, starting an all out wrestling match between the young alphas.

 

“Akira, language. Boys, no rough housing in the living room. Remember what happened to the couch last time?” Keith smirked when the boys jumped, flailing off each other.

 

“Sorry, dad.” they voiced at the same time.

 

“Did you and papa like breakfast?” Sven popped up from behind Kuron, having Akira in a headlock. Akira was squirming in his brother's grip, resorting to pinching Sven's side to get free.

 

“Yes, we did. Good job, boys.” Shiro yawned and stretched, smiling.

 

Keith stood near the wall, leaning against it as he watched his boys get ready, a content smile on his face. They were all almost as tall as Shiro at only 15 years of age. Lance blamed their height on Galra genetics. While Shiro always said he could see Keith more in them, Keith always saw Shiro. All three had a mix of grey and purple eyes, and the only thing telling them apart was how they wore their hair. Sven kept his jet black, military style cut, like Shiro had back in the Garrison. Akira wore his long at the top, sides shaved. He fell in love with the style when he saw it on a viking show Pidge showed him. Kuron kept his long, like Akira without the undercut, but begged Keith and Shiro to let him bleach his bangs white.

 

“You guys ready for the festival?” Shiro called from the front door, Keith close behind. The boys following after with Cosmo at their heels.

 

\------------------------------------

 

The Clear Day festival was busy, as always. Keith stuck close to his husband, their pack and the boys all running off to do this and that. The triplets couldn't stop talking about how Voltron would be landing soon, finally having the time to visit Earth.

 

“How are you doing, baby?” Shiro leaned in close to Keith where they sat under a tree. Keith sighed, leaning back into Shiro.

 

“I'm, alright. I'm alright.” he smiled at his alpha. “I can't wait to see Red.”

 

“Heh, yeah. Do you think we still have a bond with them?” Shiro kissed Keith's ring, running his thumb over his knuckles.

 

Keith shrugged, purring softly. “Even if we don't, seeing her again will be enough. Sometimes I miss piloting her.”

 

Shiro nodded, returning to watching the festivities with Keith. The Paladins decided to fade out into obscurity when the new Paladins were chosen, mostly for Keith. Though, the reporters had been absolutely relentless for a few months. Keith enjoyed the privacy. His kids would be shocked if they knew who the old Paladins were.

 

They may find out today.

 

“I've, actually been thinking about taking up the hand to hand combat training here.” Keith quirked his lip up. “I think James finally got to me.”

 

“Only if you want to, babe. But I'm glad. It'll be fun watching you spar again.” Shiro wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Keith chuckled, shoving his hand in Shiro's face when he got close enough. “Oh, stop it. You know I still train. Kind of a hard habit to break. Thace would probably short circuit if I ever stopped.”

 

Shiro continued to move forward, eyebrows wiggling faster as he took Keith's hand away from his face. Keith knew that look.

 

“Shiro no-”

 

The alpha started making grabby hands.

 

“Oh my god, Shiro no we're in public-”

 

Shiro gripped at Keith's sides, and it was over. Shrill laughter left the omega's throat as he tried to flail away from the assaulting hands.

 

“ShIRo stooOOOp!”

 

“Aw man, are we torturing Keith? Shiro why didn't you tell us!” Lance came bounding up, but before he could join in on the attack Keith broke free.

 

“Ok ok ok.” Shiro laughed, pulling Keith closer again. The omega huffed, catching his breath as he playfully flicked Shiro's nose.

 

“Fuck, what are you? 5?” Keith laughed, nipping at Shiro's ear as the triplets joined them.

 

“Ew what the fuck? You guys are gross.” Kurom wrinkled his nose, earning a punch in the arm from Sven.

 

“You just wish someone found you attractive-”

 

“Dad! Papa! Come on, Voltron is here!” Akira pushed past his brothers, grabbing at Shiro and Keith's hands and dragging them up from their spot. Their pack joined them, all laughing and carrying on.

 

Keith smiled, falling quiet as he was pulled to the front of the crowd, facing the open field where Voltron would land. It wasn't often that he felt absolute peace, where he didn't feel he needed to keep looking over his shoulders. He could feel this way at home, too, but seeing his kids and Shiro and his pack all together and laughing and smiling gave him a sense of calm he couldn't replicate. If only his mom and the Blades could be here as well, but they were in some remote galaxy, helping planets in need.

 

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Voltron appeared, performing their stunts like they did during the Coalition shows. Keith snorted, crossing his arms over his chest in amusement.

 

“You shouldn't laugh at real heros.”

 

Keith blinked, giving a side glance to who stood next to him. His heart leapt into his throat when he recognized Andy. The years had not been kind to him, apparently. A part of Keith, the terrified child part of him, wished he had his knife on him. The omega shoved the feeling down. He wasn't that child anymore. Keith turned his attention back to the show.

 

“Oh, I almost didn't recognize you, Keith.” Andy smirked. “Voltron's harlot-”

 

“Hey! Don't talk about our dad that way!” the triplets growled, having heard what was said. He noticed the way Shiro and the rest of his pack tensed, he would have to diffuse this before it got out of hand. Again. Though, the memory did make his lip quirk.

 

“Boys.” Keith's voice was firm, but not unkind. “What did we teach you?”

 

“Patience yields focus.” the three voiced at the same time, getting the hint and turning back to the show.

 

Keith tuned out whatever else Andy was saying, the arrogant alpha must have forgotten how Shiro had almost crushed his windpipe. The omega was better than that, though. He wouldn't let it get under his skin. But a heavy, too tight grip on his shoulder made his anxiety spike. Just as he was about to whirl around and clock the alpha, a roar shattered the sky. Everyone looked up in time to see the Red Lion break away from formation, barreling towards the crowd. The people scattered back with startling cries, including Andy. The triplets almost did, but when they saw their pack unmoving, they stayed. Confusion clear on their faces.

 

The Red Lion landed a few paces away, roaring again before lowering her head and almost ejecting her Paladin.

 

“Ok ok ok ok you impatient beast!” Rika stumbled out of Red, grumbling up at the Lion. “I get the picture!”

 

She turned, the agitation on her face melting away as soon as she saw Keith. The Galra jogged up to him and immediately yanked him towards Red.

 

“Go. Now. Talk to her. She hasn't shut up about seeing you since she found out we were coming here.” Rika pushed him from behind, the other members of his pack following and laughing.

 

“Wait, Rika I don't even know if I have a connection with her still-” Keith paused, feeling the space in the back of his mind spark. It sparked and sparked until it roared with flame and that familiar tingle that was all Red warmed him from the inside out.

 

_ “Cub.” _

 

Keith felt tears forming, and he hesitantly walked closer to where Red crouched. He placed his hand on her nose, a smile growing on his face when she purred.

 

“Red. It's good to see you again.” Keith laughed when she curled her paws around him, nudging him gently with her nose.

 

_ “I told you we would see one another again. I miss you.” _

 

Keith chuckled, running his hands along the warm metal of her nose. Rika sighed, rubbing her face.

 

“Finally! Seriously, we'll keep the crowd at bay. You guys catch up. Go piloting or something.” the Galra smiled at him. “She really missed you, Keith.”

 

Rika and the other Paladins left them with the Lions, drawing the attention of the crowd. Akira, Sven, and Kuron stood awestruck in front of them.

 

“Whoa! They look bigger up close!” Sven gawked at Black.

 

“You- you guys were the original Paladins?!” Kuron ran up to Blue, bouncing on his feet before running to Red with Akira and Sven.

 

“Why didn't you tell us?” they looked to their parents and their pack. They weren't upset, years of watching their parents and their episodes told them that they had gone through some heavy stuff.

 

Keith clicked his jaw shut, absently reaching up to run his hand along the scars on his neck and face. His hand curled against Red, and she rumbled again.

 

_ “Cub's cubs?”  _ her gentle inquiry made him smile. Red adjusted herself, moving her paws so the rest of Keith's pack and the triplets could join him. The other Lions took up the space around them in what someone would call a cuddle pile.

 

“Red says hello.” Keith smiled at his boys, chuckling at Red gently bopped them with her paw. The omega patted the ground next to him, his boys sitting down as Shiro took the spot closest to Keith. The rest of the pack filling in around them.

 

Keith took a deep breath, rubbing at his neck one more time before letting it drop into his lap. Steeling his nerves, and with the support of his family, Keith began to tell his boys of how he was able to overcome everything the universe threw at him, and how he was able to reignite his will to keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA OMG THIS HAS BEEN A FUCKIN RIDE!
> 
> I want to thank everyone that has commented and supported this fic. Yall kept me going, and I'm sorry if I never responded to a comment. I'm bad with words and I didn't want to sound repetitive. But I did read them and they always put the dumbest smile on my face.
> 
> And a big, BIG thank you again to Neko_Nini for catching my mistakes and giving me tips. You're a goddamn lifesaver broski.
> 
> I really, really hope my other fics can become great like this one has, it's a dream :)
> 
> And I've made this into a series so I can write out alternate endings, canon pieces for Reignite Me, and other sad shit I plan on putting Keith through.
> 
> Thank you all again!
> 
> My Twitter: @kibathecryptid
> 
> My tumblr: kibamakara

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if I missed any tags at all, let me know and i will fix it immediately.


End file.
